Can't Stay Away
by MeshackDiva
Summary: Stiles finally manages to leave her past behind, escaping the supernatural world. Despite making this life-changing effort, however, the supernatural still seems to know just where to find her. Can she keep her new life in tact, or will it all fall apart when her past meets up with her? (Fem!Stiles, Stiles/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles wasn't sure which reason was why she left. To escape the supernatural world, stop being a hinderance to her friends or leave the heartbreak of Derek behind. Maybe it was all of them equally, but one really stood out in her head (and her heart). Derek had never showed interest in her so why is she worrying about it now? It's been three years since she left and none of them have tried to find her. None of them have gone after her. Not even her best friends Lydia and Malia. Maybe they were just happy to be rid of her. Then again she's done a really good job at hiding from them.

Three years have passed since she arrived here in New York City and made a great college life for herself. She doesn't party much but she likes to kick back and have a good time after a stressful week. Hell, at one of the parties is where she meet her boyfriend, Alex. He's tall, handsome, muscular, sweet, and normal. That's the important thing. They've been dating for five months now and it has been great. He likes her geeky side and she loves his sporty side- even if he has no clue of what lacrosse is. Today she had a free day since both of her classes were canceled. She was going to meet up with Alex for lunch when she ran into a familiar face.

"Jackson?" She asks skeptical. The boy in front of her smiled a cocky grin as his piercing blue eyes took her in. "Stiles?" he asks before wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. Stiles is completely dumbfounded at this behavior. Jackson of all people does not act this way.

"Whoa whoa. Slow down. Who the hell are you and what have you done with the cocky jackass I know as Jackson." A sad kind of smile is what replaced Jackson's excitement. "That guy is gone. I've been working on being a better person. On being a better pack mate." His eyes flashed electric blue at the word pack. "Uh huh. So you've found a pack?" Stiles asks looking around nervously. "Only one other lone wolf." That's when a pair of arms wraps around Stiles' waist as a chest presses against her back.

"Stiles, who have you been sleeping with? He smells good." A familiar voice says from the crook of her neck. "Isaac?" She asks turning in his arms. "Isaac!" She squeals with glee. Throwing her arms around his curly haired man chuckles. "Missed you too, Stiles." Finally the two released one another and Stiles stands between them looking back and forth.

"What are you two doing here?" She finally asks. "Oh you know. London is great and all, but we decided to transfer here so we can be back in good ole America." Jackson says with a grin. Stiles feels odd around this version of Jackson, but she thinks she might like him a lot better now. "So you guys are students here now?" she asks excitedly. "Yup" Isaac says popping the "p," then he frowns. "Why are you so far away from home?"

Stiles sighs as her shoulders sag. Of course they would want to know. "I just had to get away. What's the point of staying when I was always in the way? Besides... I wasn't needed." It's only a whisper but the wolves can hear it loud and clear. "Wasn't needed by the pack or by Derek?" Isaac asks. Stiles cringes at the name. Jackson frowns, "What happened Stiles? You were always so full of energy. Full of high hopes. Why would you leave them?" Stiles' frown only deepens.

"I guess when you wind up killing your own friends and afterwards realize you are still too weak to help. It just kinda gets to you." Isaac pulls Stiles into his arms. "Allison wasn't your fault Stiles. The Demon is what killed her." He whispers softly. "I was too weak to stop him. Its still my fault." Tears prick at her eyes. "But you were pack?" Jackson says questionably. Stiles shook her head. "Only when they needed me."

Stiles jerks away, only because Isaac lets her. She blinks away the tears not wanting to have a break down in public. "I don't know why you don't hate me." She says to Isaac. He gives her a reassuring smile. "Like I said it was the demon, not you."

"Stiles?" She turns to see Alex staring at her uncertainly. "Alex!" Stiles forces a smile and holds out her hand for him. He takes it and walks next to her staring at the two wolves in front of them. Stiles giggles as he sizes them up. Knowing he wouldn't be a match for him, but that he would try anyway. "Stop it Alex. These two are old friends of mine." Both wolves grin at the new member of the group. "You must be Stiles' boy toy." Jackson says making Stiles' face turn red. "Forgive us, Its just the Stiles we know was never one to date, Let alone get a catch like you." Isaac winks at Alex. Stiles' embarrassment only grows.

"That's enough boys!" She bites out. Alex grins down at her. Great now she has three pairs of piercing blue eyes staring at her with amusement. "I like your friends. Maybe they'll tell me some stories of your past days that you won't." She glares at him as Jackson takes the lead. "Oh yes! we would love to tell you all about Stiles in high school. She was quite the entertainer."

Stiles rolls her doe-like eyes. "Fuck it" she grumbles, walking away from the three. They trail behind her talking about her many adventures- past and present. Thankfully the boys never mentioned any of the truly supernatural related adventures of her high school days. As she listens she likes the idea of being embarrassed by stories of the past, because thats what normal people do. There is no mention of supernatural fights and deaths caused by it. There is no mention of how everyday life becomes a struggle to survive. Oddly enough she doesn't miss the terrible creatures from Beacon Hills. She only misses her Dad. But he comes to visit her almost every holiday and they call one another every other day. He has yet to meet Alex. When her dad came to visit Alex was visiting his parents. Meaning the Sheriff didn't get to give him the 'Daddy Talk'.

They make it to the burger joint without to many embarrassing they are seated Alex wraps an arm around Stiles and kisses the side of her head. "You were quite the rebel back in high school." Stiles stuck her tongue out at him.

"She was always in trouble." Isaac said before gulping at his drink that was just set in front of him. They each gave the young waitress their order before she sauntered off, swaying her hips.

"So are you boys going home this Thanksgiving break?" Alex asks. Isaac and Jackson look at each other nervously. "No. We don't have hardly anything to go home to," Jackson said looking down at the table. Alex frowns. "That's too bad. I've been trying to convince Stiles to take me home with her, but she's as stubborn as a mule." Isaac throws his head back in laughter. "Ain't that the truth." He chuckles.

The waitress comes back to make sure their drinks are good, although all her attention went to the two wolves. Isaac and Jackson fight for her flirtatious attention before she is called back to the kitchen. Stiles clucks her tongue at the two. "Are you boys always this immature?"

They both give her a devilish grin. "We are in a competition of who can get the most numbers in a week." Alex laughs at them while Stiles looks appalled. "Thats awful." She criticizes. Jackson rolls his eyes. "Calm down. We are only doing it this week since its our first week here." Alex shakes his head but the smile on his face says he approves. "How many do you have?"

Isaac grins with triumph. "We got here Saturday and I'm at fourteen. Jackson is at eleven." Jackson grumbles something about cheating. Stiles laughs at them. "You two act like brothers." Stiles stats.

"That's exactly what we are." They both say with a grin. Stiles heart swelled with warmth. The two hard no family or hardly anybody. She couldn't be happier to see that they have found each other and made a family of their own. A pack of two.

The waitress comes back this time bringing their food out. The duo again drool all over her, but have no luck. "Maybe she's taken." Alex stats. "She's not" Isaac says without thinking. Stiles kicks him under the table. Alex stares at him confused. Jackson rolls his eyes, "This is why he gets slapped just as many times as he gets numbers." Alex nods but he still looks troubled.

They eat in silence for a bit. "So Stiles, what are you majoring in?" Jackson asks. "English, and minoring in mythology/folklore." She says excitedly. Isaac grins with pride as Jackson nods, impressed. "And you?" Jackson asks Alex. "Biology. I want to teach at a University one day." Both boys looked impressed. "What about you two?" Stiles asks. Isaac is the first to answer. "I am majoring in Veterinary Technology. Maybe get involved at a clinic like Deaton's." Stiles chuckles, "Of course you would want to be like him."

"I am majoring in social work so that I can help kids get into great families like mine." Stiles can't help but smiles at Jackson. He really is turning his attitude around. "That's great." She says with real pride. Stiles smiles at them both with such joy.

They continue with eating their meal with small talk. Stiles couldn't believe that this was happening, that they were coming together as if they had never been apart. But it worried her just as much as it excited her to be reunited with the boys. Would being around two werewolves bring all the supernatural out around her? Or was that just the luck of Beacon Hills? She knew the place was a beaker but since that's all she has ever known she is just waiting for it to explode like usual.

After they finished and Jackson paid because he refused it any other way, they all went back to Alex's apartment. "Dude, this is nice." Isaac says looking around the small one bedroom apartment. "Its pretty good. I got a good deal on it too." Isaac's eyes lit up at Alex's words. "No. I am not sharing a bed with you or sleeping on the couch." Jackson snapped, killing the hope in those puppy dog eyes. Stiles only giggles at them.

Isaac cocks his head, studying her. "You know, all my time around you and I've never heard you giggle." he stats. Stiles only shrugs, but Alex looks at her with wonder in his eyes. "That's all you ever do around me." he says softly pulling her into his arms. Stiles looks up into his deep ocean blues. "That's because you make me feel stress free and alive." She says honestly.

Alex swoops down and captures her lips with his. Her hands tangle in his blonde locks as his go to her hips, pulling her closer. An awkward cough breaks them up. Stiles' face is blood red as Isaac makes a pouty face at Jackson. "Why'd you make 'em stop? We could of had a good show." Isaac's statement only makes Stiles feel more embarrassed as Jackson makes a gagging face. "Umm no thank you. They can keep to their own privacy."

Alex shakes his head, leaning down so his mouth is next to Stiles' ear he whispers, "We can continue once they leave." The _v_ between Stiles's legs tingles in anticipation as she watches both wolves' noses wrinkle. Smelling her arousal no doubt. "So who wants to watch a movie?" She says changing topics.

For the rest of the night they watched all three Lord of the Rings. Acting like friends that grew up together. Finally though the boys had to be going, once they were out the door Stiles was in Alex's arms.

It started out with slow passionate kisses that quickly became heated. Alex tugs at Stiles' shirt, They part so he can yank it off. She pulls his own shirt off in the process. Then they are back to kissing and rubbing their hands all over one another. Alex's fingers fumble with Stiles' bra before he is able to unhook it. Quickly discarding the unwanted material, Alex drops to his knees and sucks one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth. She moans with pleasure as her fingers tighten her grip on his hair. One of Alex's hands finds its way to her free breast, pinching and tugging at the nipple. Stiles starts to whimper in need as her panties become wet. Alex stands releasing both her nipples. He picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist as their lips collide again.

Before Stiles knows it she is pushed into the mattress with a naked Alex over her. When did they take their pants off? She'll have to try to remember that later. "Condom." She pants when he leans down to kiss her. With a growl he races over to the clothes drawers. Fumbling around before pulling out a foil package. He rips it open, sliding the condom on himself before rejoining Stiles on the bed. He kisses her sweetly as he eases himself in her. They both groan as he hits bottom. Stiles kisses a trail to his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. Alex pulls out only to ease into her again. "Fuck me." She pants in a hot breath. Alex pulls out again but this time he slams into her.

Stiles moans as they find a steady beat to thrust to. Their hands grip one another as their hips meet thrust for thrust. Stiles piers up into those deep blue eyes. All her worries, fears, the bad things from her past are gone once she loses herself in those eyes, in this moment. This is why she loves him, this is why she is with him. Wait, did she just say love? The thought is forgotten as the tight coil inside her snaps, sending her into a bliss of pleasure. Alex cums with a few more thrusts, a moan leaving his sweet collapses beside her. Once they catch their breath, Alex disposes of the condom. Sliding back in bed, he cuddles up to Stiles. They spoon as they fall asleep.

Stiles prays nothing bad happens to this life she's created without the supernatural.

**_A/N: Well that's the first chapter of hopefully many to come. Let me know if you all like the story and if you do want to see more chapters. Please don't expect another chapter this long because so far none of them have compared to this one length wise. Also I am going to have my friend grammar check all my chapters so hopefully there won't be many mistakes. Her code name shall be Bubbles. Don't ask why. Anyway I hope all of you have had a great day and enjoyed the read. Until next time; Bye Felicia. _**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since Stiles was reunited with Isaac and Jackson. Today she's spending time with Isaac at his and Jackson's dorm room. "Lord, you and Alex go at it pretty hard don't you?" Isaac says wrinkling his nose. Stiles rolls her eyes.

"We haven't had any sex today!" she exclaims. Isaac chuckles, "No, but I can still smell him all over you. What, was it last night?" Stiles' face turns red. Isaac howls with laughter. "Knew it! You all do use condoms right?" Stiles frowns at his comment. "Yes. Why?" Isaac shrugs, "Because if you didn't you would smell more like him. More like his. Something humans just don't understand possessive wise."

Stiles looked at him curiously. "Do you not use condoms when you have sex?" Isaac makes a disgusted face. "Of course! I don't want any kids yet." She studies him for a second.

"But you were just talking about possessiveness."

"True, but I'm not with anyone."

"So you don't use condoms when you are with someone?"

"Yes! I mean no. I mean, yes I use condoms because I am not looking for a mate. Even when dating someone."

"A mate?"

Isaac sighs as if he doesn't want to have this conversation with Stiles. "When males find that special someone that just speaks to their wolf, They've found a mate. When he mates with someone, claim them as his own, he will get a knots that he and his mate are stuck together. The knot won't go away until his mate is filled with his scent, until he has bred them." Stiles stares at him, mouth agape. "Oh and they bite them." He adds.

Stiles blinks at him a few times, unsure of what to day. "You all have a knot?" She asks in a daze. Isaac nods, "Yeah, it comes with the wolf." Stiles blinks slowly, her brow knits together in thought. "Does that hurt the girl?" She asks. Isaac shrugs, "If she's a werewolf its also natural for her to take it. For a human, I don't know."

Stiles' puzzlement shows on her face. "You don't know?" Isaac shakes his head. "Derek never told us anymore then what I've just told you." Stiles' stomach drops at the name of Isaac's informer. Isaac frowns as he smells Stiles's heartache. "What ever happened between you two anyway?" He asks softly.

Stiles looks down at her hands. Unsure of how to tell the story. Unknowingly a tear left her eye. "Hey, hey Stiles. Easy." Isaac whispers as he joins her on the bed. He wraps his arms around her and she buries her face in his chest. More tears leave her eyes as she clings to Isaac. "Forget I said anything." He says.

Stiles shakes her head. "No. I guess its time to tell someone." Stiles doesn't move away from Isaac only laying her head on his chest. Listening to his steady heartbeat to keep her self calm.

"One night... after you were done gone and we had just changed Derek back into his normal self, he showed up in my room. He wasn't thinking straight, or he wasn't thinking at all." Stiles takes a deep breath before continuing. "He never spoke, even when I was trying to get him to explain why he was there. Them.. then he kissed me. He just kissed me. And one thing lead to another and well... we fucked." Stiles breath comes in shattered pants. Isaac's arms wrap around her as she fights off a panic attack. Something she hasn't had to do in a long time.

"Easy Stiles. Its okay, I've got you." Isaac whispers.

"He left as soon as he was done with me. He never said anything about it afterwards. He treated me like the same old useless human." She says with anger flaring up. "He just used me for a quick fuck! That's all I was good for in that town. To have a Godforsaken wolf take my virginity and leave me to figure out why he even came to me. If I was nothing to him, why did he even want to use me! Why me?" Her last few words were broken as her body slumped in defeat.

"How did no one find out?" Isaac growls. Stiles sits up to see his eyes glowing bright gold. "I avoided everyone for a while until I knew his scent was gone. Thank God I waited as long as I did since he didn't bother to put on a condom." Isaac lets a snarl leave his fanged mouth. Stiles flinches at the harshness of his tone.

"Yeah, but I toke the plan B pill the next day." Stiles says in a broken whisper. Isaac closes his eyes and takes in a few calming breathes. When he reopens his eyes all she could see was his baby blues. "Does Alex know?" Stiles shakes her head. "He knows he is not my first, but I didn't tell him the gory details."

Isaac nods. He sighs heavily. His puppy dog eyes fill with sadness as he pulls Stiles back into his arms. "I'm so sorry I left you." He whimpers. "It's okay, Isaac. You had to leave. You had to grieve."

Isaac shakes his head madly. "No. I still shouldn't have left you. You needed me." He says stubbornly. "Well, you are here now. That's all that matters." Stiles stats. "True and I am not going anywhere." They sat there in each others arms, just enjoying the peace and safety it brought.

The door opens to reveal Jackson, he doesn't even look up from his phone. "Hey guys." He says before crawling onto his bed. "How is life going today." He asks a little distracted as he studies what ever is on his phone. "Are you creeping on Lydia again?" Isaac asks a little judgmental.

The phone drops out of the other wolf's hands as he glares at his _brother._ "How long have you known." He growls. Isaac shrugs unconcerned. Stiles stares at Jackson in disbelief. "You still care for Lydia?" she asks curiously. Jackson ignores her and still only glares at Isaac. "How long!" He snaps. Showing his old self. The short tempered teenager that was full of hate.

"I've known since the first day we were together. Jackson, there is nothing wrong with you still being in love with her." Isaac says bluntly. Jackson's whole face looked lost. As if Stiles was looking at a vulnerable boy that doesn't know what to do or which way to run.

"Jackson?" His unsure eyes meets Stiles as she coaxes her way towards the end of Isaac's bed, closer to him. "You know she still had feelings for you when I left. I am sure that hasn't changed." She was trying her best to convince him of the truth.

"She does a good job hiding it." He stats. hurt. Stiles frowns at the wolf in front of her. He is just as damaged from someone in the past as she was. All three of them were in the same boat. They all understand the feel of heartache. "She hides it, but Jackson I've seen the nights she's fallen apart because of you. Yes, she's tried to move on, but you have always been in her heart. Nothing can replace your first true love." Tears leave Stiles's eyes as she confesses the truth.

"You've been hurt." Jackson says quietly. Stiles nods, "Yeah, just like you." Isaac growls in disagreement. "I want to ring his neck." he spites. Jackson's eyes go from vulnerable to ice cold in seconds. "Who was it?" he demands. Stiles sighs, sliding off the bed she goes to sit in a desk chair. "I really don't want to repeat myself." Isaac takes that as his cue to fill Jackson in on Stiles' past with Derek.

"I want to kick that bastard's ass." he growls once the story is done. "He probably wasn't in control of himself. He had just turned from a teenage boy to himself the night before." Stiles ttys to defend. "Even if that was the case he shouldn't have left you. He should have explained himself. He should have been there for you." Jackson rants.

Stiles only shrugs. Even with all her anger and hurt she still can't bring herself to hate him. She can't hate Derek, and it fucking sucks. The room falls silent as the three get lost in their own thoughts.

"So Stiles what are you doing Saturday night?" Isaac asks breaking the silence. "Nothing why?" Jackson grins cheekily as he understands where the conversation is going. "We are going clubbing to try to round up our last night of getting numbers. Do you and Alex want to come?" He asks.

Stiles' whole attitude perks up. "I'm sure he'll want to go. Even if he doesn't want to go, I'm in." The boys woo with glee. Stiles' phone buzzes.

_'Alex: When you coming home?'_

"Well guys I need to be heading out." She says standing. The boys walk her to the road and wait until she has gotten a taxi. Within twenty minutes she is at Alex's apartment cuddled up with him.

"So the boys are going clubbing Saturday night and want to know if we wanted to go with." Stiles says. "Yeah, I'm game." Alex says half asleep. Stiles grins, "Yay!" With excitement bubbling in her, she kisses him on the cheek. Alex chuckles, cracking an eye open at her. "Why all the excitement?" he asks. Stiles shrugs still not about to while the grin off her face.

"We haven't been out in a while. i've missed dancing with you." She says truthfully. "Well, baby we will dance the night away saturday night. But for now lets sleep." Alex says with a yawn.

Stiles bites her lip nervously. "You know I've realized something." She says softly. "What's that." Alex mumbles. "I... I love you Alex Clark." Stiles stomach knots with nerves as Alex slowly opens his eyes. He piers at her for the longest time. "I have loved you since the day I first layer eyes on you." He says truthfully. Stiles heart thuds in her chest as she takes it in, as she takes in that Alex loves her!

"Now baby, sleep." He says pulling her closer. "Okay." Stiles says happily. She shuts her eyes and with no time she is sound asleep in Alex's arms. The way she has slept for the past month.

**_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Bubbles is now calling herself 'Bubbles the Proofreader', so if there are any mistakes blame her. But please let me know if there is anything I can do better! I'll take any constructive criticism happily. Well guys I hope school is going well and you have plenty of time to nap! Until next time; Bye Felicia. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday night was here in no time. Stiles was dressed in a skin tight black party dress that helped ascent what little curves she has. She never really got boobs. She has done well to make it to a B-cup. Her hips never developed that curve like the other girls like to show off.

"Stop criticizing yourself, you look beautiful." Alex says from the couch. "How did you know I was doing that?" She asks amazed at his super power to read her mind. She stands in the doorway of the bedroom, hands on hips, waiting for an answer. Alex gives her a sly look. "Because I know you." he says as if its simple to read her.

Stiles huffs, going back to the dresser. She pulls her shoulder length brown hair up into a messy bun. It went great with a party look in her opinion. She didn't apply much makeup. Only the simple eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and red lipstick giving herself that shadowy look she has always loved. She walks into the living room to stand in front of Alex.

"You sure I look okay?" she questions. Alex's eyes seem to undress her as he looks her up and down. "You look amazing. Maybe we just won't go out." he says with a seductive grin. Stiles' body tingles at the meaning of that smile, knowing what normally follows.

"No we can't back out. I promised the boys I'd go no matter what." She says as sternly as her horny body would let her. Alex makes a pouty face that only makes Stiles roll her eyes.

"Now now. Be good. How about _after_ we dance our asses off." Stiles purrs. Alex seems to debate this for awhile before agreeing to it, making Stiles giggle. "I really can't believe that you never giggled before I met you. That's one of the things I love about you." Stiles stares at him. Throwing around the 'L' word is new to her, something she hopefully will have to get use to.

"Well Alex, that was also the girl who had panic attacks and ran from her home town the first chance she got before she met you." Stiles tries to say it as if it were no big deal but it was a big deal. Even if she was able to get away from the supernatural she was still struggling. Struggling to be happy. Truly happy. Alex was her saving grace. Hopefully he'll never understand what he pulled her out of because that would mean he never learns about the supernatural world, which is a blessing.

A knock at the door brings Stiles out of her thoughts. "I'll get it." She chimes. She opens the door only to receive cat calls and whistling. "Wow Stiles, you look hot! Why did you wait until now to show everyone that you are a girl?" Jackson teases. Stiles grumbles unintelligible words as she heads back to Alex.

"Is this how you dressed to get Alex?" Isaac asks.

"Actually no. She was in kakis and a nice shirt the night i met her. She had just got off work and I still thought she was the hottest thing in the room." Alex says pulling Stiles down onto his lap. Stiles laughs at him. "I had just got _fired_ and was looking for a good time." She says, grinning at the love struck puppy holding her. "And I found just the thing." She purrs.

"That's great! Now before you two start undressing each other how about we head to the club." Isaac says jokingly. Alex chuckles as Stiles hops off his lap. They leave the apartment with smiles and high hopes for a good time.

"So whats the number count?" Stiles asks as they walk down the street. "We are both at thirty." Jackson says triumphantly. "So tonight is our tie breaker. We will tally the numbers up at midnight." Isaac sets the rules up on the fly. Then it is back to small talk and goofing off as they make their way to the club. They can see the line before they even reach the view of the doors. Taboo is the happening place tonight.

"We should have come earlier." Jackson grumbles. Isaac's spirit also seems bashed at the idea of waiting that long. "Guys. Chill." Stiles says while strolling straight towards the bouncer.

"Hey Marc!" She says flirtatiously. "Stiles! Nice to see you out tonight. You going in or just here to say hi?" The dark haired bouncer says with a dashing grin. He eyes her up and down greedily, as if she was his to take. "We are going in." Alex says, wrapping a possessive arm around Stiles' hips. Marc doesn't even acknowledge the glare Alex gives him. "Okay. Have fun." He moves out of the way to let all four pass. Once in the club Isaac whistles at Stiles.

"Damn, you never told me you had flirting skills." He admires. Alex huffs in annoyance. "You didn't tell me he was working tonight." he grumbles. Stiles rolls her eyes. "I didn't know. Besides I'm not interested in him. I have you." Stiles says sweetly kissing Alex on the lips sweetly. "Yeah... at least stop giving him any ideas. Even if it is to get us in the club." Alex grumbles.

"Okay guys! No more jealousy or sad talk. Tonight we dance!" Isaac announces. The boys go off into the sea of people to find some girls. Stiles and Alex start on the edge of the dancing mass, but somehow get caught up in the middle. They grind their hips together to the beat of the music. Isaac and Jackson find them, having their own girls to dance with. Stiles notices both wolves don't seem to be paying much attention to the girls grinding on them, they keep turning their heads on way then the other, as if looking for something. Stiles catches Jackson's eye and gives him a questioning look. He flashes his eyes before looking around the club again.

Wolves. Great. Just fucking great. This is exactly what Stiles wanted. An invasion of the supernatural at her favorite club. The boys soon disappeared back into the crowd as the dance changed. Stiles turns to face Alex. "I'm thirsty." She yells over the boom of the music. Alex takes her hand, leading her out of all the sweaty, drunken, stumbling bodies. They find two seats at the bar. Alex orders a beer as Stiles gets something a little more fruity.

Stiles rolls her seat around so she is eyeing the crowd, looking for anyone that might seem supernatural. A drunk man stumbles out of the crowd and towards Stiles. Alex is quick to leave his seat and help the man regain his balance. Stiles knows he is only being nice so the man doesn't come near her. She watches as the man starts to fall, Alex catches him only to push him back into the crowd, a look of disgust on his face.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks as he rejoins her. "The bastard bit me." He grumbles. Stiles' stomach drops. "What do you mean he bit you?" She asks. Alex shows her his arm. They both notice the blood trickling from the holes in the sleeve of his arm. "What the hell?" he asks as Stiles pulls out her phone.

_'Stiles: We are leaving now.'_

She types quickly, sending it to both boys. In no time they are at the bar with them. "What happened?" Jackson asks. "Guys its fine. I'll just go to the bathroom and clean up." Alex tries to play it off. "Alex was bitten." both boys eyes flashed at her words.

"What!?" Isaac roars. "Guys it was just some drunk bastard." Alex says not understanding what he has just been thrown in. "Go home. We will figure it out." Jackson commands. Stiles nods. She gets out of her chair ready to leave but Alex protests.

"No, guys seriously. Let's not let this ruin our fun." He says stubbornly. Stiles frowns at him, "I'm not feeling to good anyway. Please, can we go." She pleads. Alex frowns but nods, "Okay." He puts his good arm around her and they leave the club. The boys stay behind to look for the bastard that bit Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks when they make it back to the apartment . They had walked back in silence, Stiles being to worried to speak. "Just worried about you." She says sitting him on the couch. "Come on lets get that shirt off so I can doctor you." She coaxes.

Alex pouts but removes his shirt reviling the bit on his right bicep. "That guy must have been some kind of freak." Alex stats, staring at the wound. Stiles doesn't say anything she rounds up all the supplies she needs with a fast and breaking heart. She gets to work cleaning and applying rubbing alcohol. Ignoring Alex's hisses of pain. Some part of her knows that this is it. This is his last moments as a human being, while the other part prays that maybe it was a Beta or Omega that bit him. Once she deems the bite clean she bandages it and gathers everything up. She puts her supplies back and goes to sit beside her boyfriend.

"Stiles, honey its okay. Its just a bite nothing bad is going to happen to me." She stares into those big blues. Oh how she wishes she could believe him. She nods, trying to reassure him. "Yeah, I guess I've overreacted." Stiles forces the words to flow smoothly. Alex gives her a reassuring smile. "It's okay." He says pulling her into his side. They stay like that until Alex falls asleep.

A knock at the door has Stiles easing away from her sleeping lover. She opens the door and ushers the two wolves in. "What did you all find?" She whispers. "We found the alpha that bit him dying in the ally." Isaac says softly. Stiles gasps as her heart shatters. "Someone put something in his drink." Jackson continues with the story. "Someone killed him."

Isaac catches Stiles before she hits her knees. "What am I going to do? This was our last year, we were going to graduate in the spring. We were going to live normal lives. Now this." she sobs softly. "Hey, hey. You can still graduate. Nothing is stopping that." Isaac soothes as he holds her up.

"But now I have to deal with a new wolf. That is if he survives the bite." She was so distraught at the thought of loosing him. Jackson glances over at the sleeping man on the couch. "He'll survive. He is strong." he states. "And we are going to be here every step of the way." Isaac continues the reassurance. Stiles nods.

"But you don't need to be alone with him for a while." Jackson says. Stiles looks at her boys appalled. "Why not?" She demands. Jackson puts his hands up in surrender. "Easy, I'm just saying you don't need to be alone with hime until he gets control of himself. It was one thing for you to be around Scott when he was new its another to be around a new wolf thats attracted to you." He explains.

"Do you remember the conversation we had about mating? If he was to mate with you while out of control you could get hurt or worse, he could kill you." Stiles knew what he said was true, she remembers the bruises Derek had left on her the night he lost control. He wasn't even a newly turned wolf. "Okay. Fine"

She goes to the bedroom and packs a bag. She will give the wolves a night to themselves. So if he wakes up out of control there will be no _attractive _human here to mate with. Coming back out to the living room she kisses Alex's head sweetly. "Call me as soon as he wakes up and is fine. Understand." She gives her orders then leaves. Walking to Alex's car, thoughts race around in her head.

Now she is going to have to get new chains. Keep an eye on Alex's moods more closely. Get back into the full moon schedule. Watching out for other supernatural creatures.

By the time she makes it back to her dorm room her head is too full to think straight. Stiles opens the door slowly. Seeing the lump in the first bed she closes the door softly. Locking it. Then tip toeing to her cold bed against the wall. Laying down on the uncomfortable mattress, she pulls the cover over herself. It was so odd sleeping in this room. Alex not being by her side made it feel so much colder. The world seems darker then it has been lately. Her chest is tight. She feels vulnerable. Slowly Stiles starts t drift off into sleep, allowing dreams to cloud her mind. Dreams of her past and present colliding.

**_A/N: _Hello all! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry it toke so long to get this chapter up, school has kept me busy. But today and tomorrow campus is closed due to snow so, yay! On a side note if you all are looking for some good movies Kingsmen and 50 Shades of Grey are really good. Both are rated R so please make sure you are old enough to watch some blood shed and kinky fuckery. Bubbles went with me to see 50 Shades. I'll let her say her review.**

**Bubbles:**

**So guys again I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading. If you have snow, stay warm and have fun. If you go watch the movies I am all up for discussions! just message me. Well I must be off; Bye Felicia!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wakes to her roommate getting ready. She covers her head with the blankets to block out the light. "It's almost 12 o'clock. Time to get your ass up," the snarky blonde says perkily. Stiles peeks out from her cave of darkness.

"I can do whatever I want," Stiles says darkly. The bitch laughs mockingly. "Did you break up with your boy toy? If so I think you should find another one. I liked having the room to myself," she says while fixing her makeup to perfection.

Stiles has been bitting herself in the ass this whole semester for going with a random roommate. This bitch Cindy has made this room hell, which is one reason she moved in with Alex. Speaking of Alex, Stiles jumps out of bed, changing quickly into whatever she had packed the night before. Brushing her teeth and pulling her short hair into a pony tail. She checks her phone for any messages.

_'Isaac: He's up'_

Fuck. The message was sent at 8:40 this morning.

_'Isaac: We told him'_

Double Fuck. That one was at 11:00. She leaves in a rush, trying to get to Alex's apartment as fast as possible. Once she is parked, she is out of the car heading up stairs. She didn't even have to knock- Isaac opens the door as soon as she steps foot on the door mat.

"Hey," he says tiredly. "How is he?!" Stiles asks pushing past him. Alex sat on the couch with his head in his hands as Jackson watched him from a barstool.

"Alex?" Stiles asks once in the living room. Alex's head snaps up, Eyes flashing gold as he focuses on her. "Did you know about this? About this world?!" he asks, standing. Jackson stands ready to take action. Stiles takes a steady breath. "Yes," she says calmly.

Alex seems utterly dumbfounded. "And you never told me about this?!" He practically growls. "Easy," Jackson warns. Stiles puts her hands up, palms up. "Alex, Baby. Calm down. How about we sit and talk," she suggests.

Alex takes a few calming breaths before sitting back down on the couch. Stiles sits beside him as Isaac takes the recliner. Jackson seats himself back in his barstool, ready to spring at any time.

"How much did the boys tell you?" Stiles asks. Alex looks around, lost and overwhelmed. "They told me about what they... I mean what we are. They explained some things that are going to happen to me. Some do's and don'ts. But... you're human, right?" He looks at Stiles for confirmation. Stiles can't help but let a sad little smile place itself on her face. "Yeah, I'm human."

Alex leans over and inhales deeply. A chill runs up Stiles' spin. Alex sits back up. "I know I am not good at this, but something is off with your, umm, scent?" He looks at the more experienced wolves for help. Isaac nods while Jackson shrugs. "She is going to smell different from us because she isn't supernatural. But the off part of her scent is natural for you to pick up on. I only noticed the change when I came back," Jackson says as if it were no big deal.

Stiles looks at Isaac with disbelief. "My scent is different?" she asks. Isaac frowns, "No one told you?" An icy grip takes ahold of Stiles. "No. No one told me," she says barely above a whisper. Isaac looks almost sheepish now. "It never went back to normal after the Nogestune," he finally says. A shiver takes Stiles' body at the thought of still being tainted by that demon.

"What's that?" Alex asks. "Nogestune is a fox. A trickster spirit. A demon," Isaac explains. Alex shakes his head. "Okay. But that's not what I meant. I me- What's that smell?" Jackson's eyes light up when he understands the question."That is fear. Stiles' fear to be exact."

Alex looks to Stiles who has stopped shaking. Her doe eyes meet his ocean blues with such shyness. "Stiles, what's wrong?" Alex asks concerned. Stiles shakes her head, feeling a panic attack coming. If she was to speak she might fall apart.

How could no one have told her about still smelling like that thing. What if the demon never went away? Could he still be in her? Just waiting to strike again and take over? Killing more people?

"She's having a panic attack." Stiles couldn't even register who said it. She didn't fight the arms that wrapped around her and pulled her into a lap. Only when her nose was buried in the crook of Alex's neck did she come back to herself. "Easy. Breathe, baby. Just breathe," he soothes as Stiles clings to him. He takes big, deep, and slow breaths. Stiles tries her hardest to match her breathing to his.

Soon she succeeds and finally has control of herself. Slowly she takes her face away from its comfy nook and looks around at the others. "Sorry, I haven't had one of those in a long time," she says embarrassed, even though no one was judging her.

"Baby, what brought that on?" Alex asks. Stiles lets out a big huff of air, her shoulders sag as if in defeat. "The fear of the Nogestune still being here. Still being in me." Isaac whimpers as Jackson frowns in dismay. "Stiles he is gone. He's not coming back," Isaac confirms. Stiles only shudders. "I still have nightmares of him and his riddles," she whispers.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks. All three experienced supernatural buffs looked at one another. Stiles' eyes met Alex's and she knew she had to tell him. "Let's start at the beginning." She began with Scott and continued to Jackson and Isaac's story. She didn't pause long before she plunged into the Alpha pack and then the Nogestune. She briefly summed up the chaos of the benefactor and Kate, ending with her leaving. The room was quiet for the longest time. Finally Alex spoke.

"You guys have been through so much and you were only teenagers." He seemed blown away. "And my poor Stiles." He pulled her tight against his chest. The cold that had gripped Stiles earlier melted away with Alex's hug. "Thanks," she says with a kiss. As he released her lips he asked a dark question. "Am I going to kill someone?" he asks with terror.

"No. We are going to help you keep control of yourself. We'll help keep your eyes gold," Jackson says flashing his eyes with such confidence and determination. "Keep them gold? There are different colors?" Alex asks. Stiles nods. "Gold is a Beta or Omegas, well normal Betas and Omegas. Red is an Alpha. Blue... blue is that of one who has taken an innocent life." Stiles quietened at the end of her explanation.

Alex's eyes went to Jackson who was staring at the floor. "So it looks like I have a lot to learn," Alex says. Everyone nods. Stiles gives a grin that wasn't so true. "Don't worry, we will be here every step of the way." She couldn't believe how Alex was accepting this with such ease. But then again he has never been against change.

Stiles started to fix lunch as Isaac and Jackson worked with Alex on a few werewolf things. Stiles loved cooking. She knew it was one thing she excelled in. Stiles could let her mind go blank as her hands went to work making delicious creations. Cooking made her miss her Dad even more. She would always make him healthy meals. She sighs, she'll be able to see him again. This Christmas he is coming up. Just like every year. Finally, her sandwiches were done.

"Boys," she called. All three were at the bar in no time. Stiles placed an extra-large sandwich in front of each boy. "Lord, this thing is huge!" Alex admired. "You'll eat all of it. I promise," Jackson said around a mouth full. Alex sent a questioning look towards Stiles who only nodded and took a bite out of her normal-sized sandwich. As soon as Alex took one bite he was scarfing it down like the other two wolves.

"I have missed your cooking, Stiles," Isaac says patting his belly while leaning back from his empty plate. Jackson sighs in contentment, "That was really good." Alex nods in agreement.

"So what type of werewolf am I?" Alex asks. Isaac and Jackson frown. "We would say Beta, but your Alpha is dead." Isaac says it as if it really bothers him. Stiles didn't like that he was troubled; it meant there was something more to his death then a simple murder. "So that makes you an Omega like us. Welcome to the pack!" Jackson said happily. Alex grins, "Thanks."

Stiles shook her head. "Hold up. Before we get all cheery. Did you guys figure out who or why the alpha was killed?" Jackson shook his head. "No, but it would be best if we avoid that club and just keep our heads down." Isaac nods in agreement.

"If we get involved it could bring trouble. I don't really feel like getting ourselves in trouble again. We don't have a home field advantage, and plus, we are all Omega's or human. We don't have much of a force." Stiles slumps at Isaac's words.

"I don't like this," she whispers. All three wolves frown at her. "Stiles everything will be okay. We just have to keep moving and hope for the best," Alex reassures her. Stiles nods while forcing a smile.

"Do you boys want to go get your things while me and Alex chill here?" she suggests. "No. You two will not be alone together until he has control of himself," Isaac growls.

Stiles rolls her eyes dramatically. "Oh, come on!" She protests. Jackson shakes his head, "We don't want you hurt Stiles." Alex doesn't argue, he only looks down at his empty plate.

"Fine," she huffs. "Now I'll go get your stuff while Jackson stays and watches you two."

_**A/N: **_**What up y'all! I am really sorry for the delay I meant to get this chapter up for a while but Bubbles was just being slow with editing it. So we shall blame her about all this! But don't tell her I said that, lol. Anyway I am feeling very happy today because it is warm and I got to sit in study with my University's cats today :) I hope you all are having a wonderful day! Until next time; Bye Felicia!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex has survived his first month as a werewolf. The four have grown closer and have truly claimed on another as pack. Since no one went home, They spent Thanksgiving at Alex's. Stiles cooked an amazing dinner for her boys and they ate every bite. They've done well to avoid the club and anything involving the dead alpha. They haven't picked up on another supernatural creature since that night. Stiles and Alex still haven't been left alone with one another.

Stiles is practically dying inside. She is ready to scream with how horny she is getting. No, she doesn't have to live off sex. But it has been a month since she has been able to undress Alex and do what she wants with him. It is like she is a dog in heat. If only she could maybe rub on him... or just get his pants off and-

"Stiles!" Isaac growls while holding his nose. Jackson has a disgusting look on his face while Alex whimpers. "I'm sorry guys! I can't help it!" She says just as frustrated. Her sexual tension was going to explode in a few days. She doesn't give a damn if she makes them uncomfortable. Her mind set changes once she meets Alex's pained golden eyes. She sighs heavily.

"Fine, I'll go for a walk to try to calm down." She leaves the apartment quickly. Zipping her coat up, shoving her hands in her pockets, she makes her way down the street.

Why is this so hard? Last she remembered Scott didn't wait and wait to fuck Allison. Why does she have to be so cautious? Isaac and Jackson have been great teachers now they are nothing but cock blocks.

Stiles kicks a pebble on the sidewalk. Why is she so damn frustrated? She survived without sex before, she can do it again.

"Hey! Get back here!" Someone shouts. Stiles looks up to see a large dog barreling towards her. It tackles her to the ground before she can even react. "Easy buddy. Whats wrong?" She asks as the mountain of fur starts to whimper. She gently pushes the thing off herself and stands, brushing the dirt off her clothes. Again the dog whimpers. This time more urgently. Stiles frowns peering down into amazingly intelligent eyes. Swirls of green and blue seem to ask for help.

"That's my dog!" The man shouts again. Stiles looks to see a burlilly man stomping towards them. Malice on his face, aimed right at the whimpering dog at her side.

"Are you trying to get away from him?" Stiles asks without thinking. As if a dog could speak, she scolds herself. To her surprise the dog nods. Stiles blinks, her heart pounding with certainty of what she needs to do next.

"Follow me." She quickly looks both ways before running across the road. Horns blare as cars come to screeching stop. _ADHD don't fail me now!_ she begs as she takes turns at random. The dog has no problems keeping up with her. Stiles eyes catch onto an ally. She glances behind to see that they've lost their per suitor for now. Cutting down the ally, Stiles crouches behind a dumpster. Her new friend hides with her. She peeks around the ben to watch the flow of normal samaritans. Big and ugly makes an appearance causes her to hide fully.

"Dammit." He wheezes, trying to catch his breath. Stiles listens as his phone buzzes.

"What." He huffs.

"No. I lost it."

"I know, But its not like the thing worked. We're better off without it."

The man goes silent. Stiles waits a few minutes before peeking around the corner. Big and Ugly was gone. Stiles turns to her new friend.

"I think we lost him." She says. The dog lulls its tongue out, putting bright eyes on her. Slowly Stiles stands. "That was fun." She says mainly to herself. The dog stands as well. Stiles takes a step back to get a good look at... her. She's a mutt alright. Carrying the look of several different dogs with her size and wiry, shaggy fur. Her coat color is almost a golden brown, being thicker around the neck. Her ears stand up on her head or at least try to. Her green/blue eyes stand out the most.

"Well, girl. Do you want to come with me or go on your own?" Stiles asks. The dog barks, tail wagging as she pants eyes focused on Stiles. "Well, I'll take that as you coming with me." Stiles pats the dogs head.

Making her way onto the sidewalk and back to Alex's apartment. Stiles stops outside the door, looking at her new pet. "Please make a good impression." She begs before opening the door. Once the door is open, the dog goes flying in, not even phased by the growls she receives, and tackles Alex. Alex pushes her off and stands, eyes glowing.

"Stiles! What is this!" He roars. The dog sits in front of him and tilts her head. "My new pet." Stiles says with a giggle. Alex glares at her. "Explain. Now." Stiles sits on the couch. The dog laying at her feet and tells her story about how she and her new friend met.

"So this dog is not normal." Alex stats. Sties shrugs, she really doesn't know what to say about the dog. "She smells different." Isaac notes. The dog takes that as her cue to change before their eyes.

Her shaggy fur becomes thick golden locks as a darker main appears around her neck. Two horns curl up from her head while they separate from her ears. Feathery wings sprout from her side as her tail becomes that of a cat. "A Pixiu." Stiles says under her breath as the boys only stare at the creature with awe. "A what?" Jackson asks. "A pixiu. A winged lion creature that brings wealth and protection from bad spirits."

The dog-pixiu's memorizing eyes land on Stiles. Thats when it hits her. This creature probably knew Stiles was the best bet because she reeks of wolf.

"So we are going to be rich?" Isaac asks. "Hold on." Stiles gets up and heads to her and Alex's room. She digs through her pile of books before finding the right one. "Here it is." She says flipping the to used pages until she found what she was looking for. Heading back to the room she sat on Alex's lap. Glancing at the pictures in the book and at the real creature in front of her, she finds the description she wants.

"She is a female pixiu which means her main aspect is protecting her owner from bad spirits. She is also very loyal and obedient and likes to eat gold or silver." Stiles closes the book and smiles at her pet.

"So how the hell are we suppose to feed it?!" Isaac asks.

"Are we keeping it?" Jackson asks.

"Of course! Right Alex?" Stiles says looking at him.

He frowns which makes Stiles bite her lip nervously. "Please." She begs. The pixiu whimpers slightly. With a sigh Alex speaks, "What are we going to call her?" Stiles squeals as the pixiu barks with excitement. "Easy. We can't be loud." Isaac warns the new member of the pack. The pixiu snorts, but remains quiet.

"What about Dixie?" Stiles suggests. "Really Stiles, Dixie the pixiu?" Jackson criticizes. The pixiu's tail wags. "Do you like Dixie?" Stiles asks. Dixie nods. "Well that was easy." Alex sorts. Stiles hops out of Alex's lap, and wraps Dixie in her arms who melts back into a dog so she could cuddle.

"Are pixiu's known for changing form?" Isaac asks. "No. But I read somewhere that some creatures have evolved to be able to hide in the more modern world." Dixie nuzzles into Stiles' neck. Causing Alex to growl. "Jealous?" Stiles teases. Alex snarls at her playfully before relaxing into his seat.

"So back to my question. How are we going to feed it?" Isaac asks, starring at the mountain of fur.

* * *

They soon discover that Dixie loves, loves natural dog food and chicken. Which is a lot cheaper then a diet of gold and silver. The four start to fall into a routine of walking Dixie and taking care of her. But there is no doubt who her owner is, Stiles. Dixie now has her own doggie bed, pink stretchy collar with a matching leash, and several chew toys. Alex is amazed with how quickly she has adjusted.

"Where do you think she came from?" Alex asks one night as they watch Dixie sleep. It was just him and Stiles... for a few minutes.

"I don't know, but if it was anything like the man chasing her it wasn't good." Dixie's ears flatten on her head as she whimpers in her sleep. "You're okay." Stiles soothes. Soon Dixie's nightmare has passed and she is dreaming peacefully.

Alex pulls Stiles closer, rubbing his nose into the crock of her neck, marking her. Giving her goosebumps. "I've been wanting alone time for a while now." He growls softly as he kisses her neck. Stiles can only moan as the ability to form words leaves her. She turns her head as he raises his. Their lips meet and fire explodes. Alex's chest rumbles as he devours Stiles' mouth. Her hands bury themselves in his hair. Pulling him as close as possible. Stiles can feel the prick of his claws as he tightens his grip on the back of her neck and thigh. It doesn't scare her. In fact it turns her on.

"Alright! Break it up you two!" Jackson shouts as he enters the room. Stiles breaks free of Alex's mouth with a scrawl on her face. "Go the fuck away." She hisses. Jackson only smiles at her like a true jackass. "No. This is why we can't leave you two alone. He can't control himself around you and you will just go along with it."

Stiles glares at the man. "And whats so bad about mating?" She asks. Jackson frowns, "We don't know if it will hurt you or not. And mating is for life. Gotta be sure about these things." Sadly Jackson was making perfect sense. "Soon, baby." Alex whispers as he tugs her in for cuddle. Stiles liked the sound of that. Damn if she wasn't going to make it happen.

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys. Sorry the update has been slow. Finals week was a killer and going through a hard break up. But hey I am on summer break and I am going to be working on this a lot! On an off note Avengers 2 and Pitch Perfect 2 are amazing movies that you should go see! Pitch Perfect 2 will brighten your day and Avengers 2 will have you buzzing with excitement and awe after the movie (If you are like me and a total ****marvel nerd). Anyway I hope you all are having a wonderful day and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well I shall see you all later! Bye Felicia!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles and Alex survived their first night together without having sex! She was determined to show the boys they could trust them. A month and a half since Alex has turned. and they've finally done it. Well not _it, _yet.

"So what kind of job offer is this?" Alex asks as he watches Stiles get ready.

"I really don't know. All my professor told me was that I would be perfect for the job." Stiles shrugged as she styles her pixie cut hair. She was dressed in a pant suite, looking very professional.

"So that means me and Dixie get the day together?" Stiles nods. "Isaac has class all day. But you can call Jackson over." Stiles walks over to kiss Alex goodbye. "Go kill it." He encourages as she leaves the room. She pats Dixie on the head as she passes her. Grabbing her purse and keys, she leaves.

She follows the directions her professor gave her and to her astonishment finds herself at the back of the club she was suppose to be avoiding. The door was a blank door with nothing to indicate that its an office or that an office is anywhere near here. Did she get her directions wrong? She looks around uncertainly. She started to walk away when the door opens.

" ?" A woman asks. Stiles turns to see a tall slender woman. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair that was perfectly straight. Her makeup was simple and made her look stern. Stiles is unsure of what to do, but she finally squeaks out, "Yes?"

The woman smiles at her. "Right this way." Stiles is hesitant at first but follows the woman through the door. "Sorry about the place and the mess. We are just getting started here." The woman says leading Stiles through the office in progress.

"Are you ?" Stiles asks as they enter a room with more of a complete feel. "Yes. I am. Take a seat please." Stiles sits in one of the two chairs in front of the desk that places herself behind.

"I already have your resumé and school records. So today, , I'm just going to interview you." She stats. Stiles nods nervously. "So why do you like mythology and the legends of the supernatural?" Stiles stares at her for a second, before composing herself and going along as a normal person who is ignorant of the reality of the supernatural. "I have always been somewhat of a nerd when it comes to the supernatural. Mythological creatures have always fascinated me."

nods. "I see in you minor you have done an outstanding job with research and whats most impressive is you down opinions put into the research." Stiles nods. "I see the holes in the different stories so I try my hardest to patch them up to the best of my ability."

smiles at her with something in her hazel eyes. Stiles couldn't really put her finger on it, but something bothered her about that look. "I see. Did your professor tell you anything about this job?"

"No ma'am."

"Well, , our goal is to build a museum. But this museum will be one for interaction and learning. It will be like none other. This museum will be based on the mythical creatures of this world. We are looking for people with all kinds of different talents to help make this possible. What we want from you is the research. We need someone like you to travel and search the globe for any little thing you can find."

Stiles' jaw dropped. _Was this woman serious? This could be the job of a lifetime! The perfect job for her! _"That sounds amazing!" Stiles gushes like a school girl before realizing how unprofessional that was. Composing herself and clearing her throat, "I mean. That would be a wonderful job. I would try my hardest to please you and get the best information I could."

smiles at her, sending a chill of fear down Stiles' spine. What was wrong with that look? "That's the answer I was looking for. , the job is yours."

Stiles couldn't believe it. She had this job!? This amazing job!

"Now don't worry about any traveling yet. We still have to get more settled in and figure everything out. Once that happens I'll call you to come in and we'll figure out your pay and your first travel spot." Stiles was in bliss as she listened and wrote down information she needed.

She felt giddy leaving the place. Her luck was working wonders today! It didn't hit her until she got back to the apartment that travel meant no Alex, no Isaac, no Jackson. No pack. No family. Her mood sank right away.

She opened the door to find Dixie there ready to greet her. "Hey girl! How are you today?" She asks. Dixie's tail wags her tail in excitement.

"Hey babe. How'd it go?" Alex asked from the couch. "Well...I got the job." She said laying everything on the counter. Alex jumps up. "Thats great!" he announces. Stiles shrugs. "I guess." Alex frowns as he meets her in the kitchen. "Whats wrong?" he asks.

Stiles doesn't look at him. "I was too excited to realize what the job truly meant." Alex wraps Stiles in his arms. "What do you mean?" Stiles sighs. "The job for me is research. I'll get to travel the world and discover so many things. But that means no you. No pack." Finally her honey suckle eyes met his dazzling blue. Alex was frowning. "That is a problem." Stiles nods.

"When do you have your first trip?"

Stiles shrugs, "They don't know. They'll call me when everything is in order."

Alex nuzzles into the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles wraps her arms around him. All night they had cuddled and she had been fine. Perfectly fine. Not a horny bone in her body. But now it all bubbles up. Alex stops his nuzzling to place a kiss on the base of Stiles' neck. He kisses a slow trail up Stiles neck, making her shiver with desire. He stops his assault once he reaches her ear. "Then I guess we should make the best of what little time we have together." He growls huskily before nibbling on her ear lobe.

Stiles gasps as his hands start to roam her body. His lips find their way to hers. The world vanishes as the two are engulfed by one another. Stiles' hands bury in Alex's hair as he gropes at her chest and ass. Her shirt was soon ripped off, exposing her plush pink bra. Alex releases Stiles' lips to glare at the piece of clothing. His clawed hand rips it off. Without any hesitation Alex picks Stiles up, setting her on the counter. His lips kiss a trail to one of her nipples before sucking it into his mouth. His hand kneads the other breast. Stiles throws her head back in pleasure. Tightening her grip on his locks. Alex releases her nipple only to give the other one the same attention. Moans leave Stiles' mouth. She has no control over the sounds she was making nor did she care.

She tugs at Alex's shirt. He releases her so she can pull the fabric off. As soon as the shirt was off, Stiles begins work on getting his belt off. Once it was loose she was unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. Alex lifts Stiles from the counter, she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her, Their lips meet creating a passionate frenzy.

Stiles' back lands on their mattress as Alex tore his boxers off and makes quick work of her skirt and panties. Then he is on top of her. Kissing every part of her that he could. Scent marking her. Truly putting a claim on her. Making all logic leave Stiles as she is engulfed in the burning desire to be his. Alex slides into her slowly making them both moan. What little control she had left made her think of a very important thing. "Condom." She chokes out. "Con-" All thoughts left her as Alex slides out and slams back into her with a growl.

Her eyes meet gold as the wolf takes full control of the situation. It was hard to think at all as he pounds into her. She clings to him as her body's pleasure grew. A flashback of Derek doing the same to her clouds her mind. Him taking control, letting his wolf use her. Tears roll down her cheeks at the similarities. His golden eyes, the same gold that were staring at her now. But these were different. These drifted closer to place a kiss on her lips, at first soft but it quickly became harsh with passion. This is not Derek. This is Alex. Alex who loves her. Alex who is doing this out of passion not for a quick fuck. With that she was able to fully lose herself in the love making.

Alex's speed increases as the wire in Stiles tightens. She was so close, so very close. With a posesive growl Alex thrusts into her, claws tightening on her hips, teeth sinking into the base of her neck. Stiles was pushed over the edge as she screams his name. Even in her climax she could feel the knot forming, feel the stretching pain.

Once her bliss was over all she could focus on was the tight comfortable feeling down there. Alex licks at her neck, seeming quite satisfied with himself. He nuzzles the spot before falling asleep, still knotted in Stiles. She stares at the ceiling in disbelief of what they've just done.

Now no matter what they were stuck together, forever. What if he falls out of love with her? Will he try to leave her? Or will they be miserable together? What are they going to do?

Finally for what seemed like hours the knot slowly deflates. Alex was still sound asleep. Slowly Stiles wiggles out from under him and went to the bathroom. She gasps at herself in the mirror.

Her top lip was starting to swell, bruises in the shape of finger prints were starting to form on her left breast, bloody claw marks accented both of her hips, while a perfectly healed bite mark shines at the base of her neck on the left shoulder. The rest of her body was riddled in forming bruises. How could she not have felt all this pain being inflicted on her? She tries to think back but the only uncomfortable thing was the knot. _Oh the knot._

Looking down at the _V_ between her legs. Stiles slowly lets her fingers probe around only to quickly retreat from how sore and tender it was. Dixie whimpers at the bathroom door. Starring at her battered body with worried eyes.

Stiles quickly pulls on a robe and bends down to hug Dixie, ignore her body's protest to the movement. "Oh girl, what have I gotten myself into?" Dixie's only reply was licking her sweetly on the cheek. "Come on." Stiles says softly. Dixie follows her to the couch. Understanding what she is wanting, Dixie lays on the couch as Stiles cuddles into her.

No sooner had they laid down, Isaac bursts through the door. "Baby I'm preying on you tonight! Hunt you down eat you alive!" He sings happily before realizing something was off.

"Stiles?" He asks. Stiles sits up meeting him with sad eyes. The blood leaves his face as he takes her in. Rushing over to make her stand so he can fully examine her. "I smell blood." He growls. Stiles can't meet his eyes. "His claws bit into my hips." She whispers.

"I'll kill him." Fear strikes Stiles as she grabs ahold of Isaac. "No! You can't do that! It wasn't like that. He lost control. We both did. But he was still there. I know he was still there. He doesn't even know what I look like right now... or that I'm out of bed." The gold slowly leaves Isaac's eyes as they catch onto something.

His fingers brush over Alex's claim on her. "So he knotted. You two are mated." It wasn't a question. Stiles knew that but she nodded. Isaac closes his eyes taking a deep breathe.

"Okay. We'll wait for him to wake on his own. For now what do you want to do?" He asks opening his eyes to look at her battered face.

"Hold me." She says brokenly. Her strength was leaving her. The activities of the day had worn her out. She felt like she could fall over any second. Dixie gets off the couch to allow Isaac and Stiles to lay there.

The wolf holds his little sister as she drifts off into sleep. His mind racing with worry for her.

_**A/N: **_**Hey y'all! So the next chapter is up. I don't have Bubbles to edit it for me so I apologize if there are mistakes. I am trying my hardest to do better. If y'all have any opinions or suggestions let me know! I am open to structural criticism. Also there might be a few mess ups because my 8 week old kitten loves to try to '_help' _me type. I tried to catch them all but I might not have gotten them. Anyway. Hope you all are enjoying the story. I am going to start to working on the next chapter soon. Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke to growling. Alex was standing over her glaring down at her with glowing eyes. No not at her, at the person holding her. Isaac.

"Hey Alex, easy." She whispers standing. Her body was stiff and achey, but she ignored it. Isaac stirred, opening his eyes to watch her stand. He moves to sit up but was stopped by a threatening growl.

"Alex, calm down." Stiles tries to sooth. The wolf ignores her. Isaac sits up and meets Alex's glare with his own pair of glowing eyes.

"I know she's yours. I wouldn't go against that." he says calmly. "Alex please. Stop." Stiles begs quietly. Alex's eyes landed on her, as if seeing her for the first time. The gold sinks into the sea of blue as he looks at her.

"Sorry, I don't know wha-" He stops as he truly took in Stiles. "Did I do this to you?" He gasps, brushing a finger over her swollen lip. Stiles didn't answer. Alex starts to whimper. "Oh God. Stiles, I am so sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you. Why didn't you say anything?!" Stiles only shrugs.

"This is why I didn't want you two alone! I leave you guys for one night and this happens." Isaac growls mainly to himself.

"We did fine through the night." Stiles says softly. Isaac raises an eyebrow at her. "Oh? And what changed?" Stiles' eyes wonder over to Alex. He sighs, "She came back from her job interview and told me she would have to leave me, leave the pack. And I don't know... something snapped in me. Before I knew it we were in bed and Stiles was..." he stops and stares at her. Worry and fear on his face.

"Stiles was what?" Isaac asks through gritted teeth. Stiles knew knew he thought she was probably fighting him, not wanting it, but that wasn't the case. "I was crying." She whispers. Isaac frowns. Alex reaches for her but she takes a step back. She couldn't look at him, at either of them. She knows Alex needs to know the truth about her first time but she doesn't know how to tell him.

"Stiles. I am sorry if I pushed you into this. I didn't mean too. I never wanted to force you." Alex's voice was broken as he spoke. Stiles shakes her head. "It wasn't that." She looks at the wolf with shame in her amber eyes.

"At first it was us. Then you started to lose control and it just reminded me of something in my past. But then you kissed me. You showed me it was you." She rambles. Alex's face was sketched with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Stiles couldn't do this. Not right now. Her body was sore and stiff. She was still so tired. Maybe even hungry. Her mind was racing with so many things. It was too much. She bolts to the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Fighting off a panic attack, she climbs into bed, crawling under the covers, she grabs a pillow and holds it tight listening to the hushed conversation outside. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but she knew it was about her. She knew Isaac was telling Alex the story she was ashamed of.

A roar echoed into the bedroom confirming she was right. Then it was a hushed conversation again. Finally it all stopped. Stiles strained her ears to try to hear what was going on.

She didn't look when the door opened. She knew who it was. He shut the door gently before crawling in beside her. Comforting arms wrap around her, she couldn't help but whence when he brushed over a bruise.

"Hey baby, let me take care of you." Alex whispers. Stiles rolls onto her back, allowing Alex to have access to her body.

"First your beautiful face." He says sweetly as he places his fingers on her lips. The pain was sucked away as his veins turned a sickly black. He takes his time taking her pain away. His movements are gentle and sweet as he works his way down her body. Once he was finished most of the bruising was gone. The marks on her breast and hips remain along with his claim mark.

Alex wraps her into her robe and pulls her into his chest where she snuggles into his warmth. "I thought werewolves could only take away pain, not heal people." Stiles' voice came out muffled as she didn't move her face away from him.

"For the most part. We can heal small things like bruises when it comes to mates. Taking away the pain can work on any wound though. Isaac just enlightened me on that. He also said depending on how strong our bond is is how intensive the healing power is." Stiles pulls her face out of its burrowing spot to look at him.

"So this is it, huh. We are stuck together." Alex frowns. "Yeah, I'm sorry I forced you into into it." Stiles leans in to kiss him softly on the lips. "You didn't force me into anything." She says softly.

"I'm sorry about your past." He whispers. "That wasn't your fault." Stiles states. Her heart warms at the thought of him not thinking any less of her for her past.

"If I ever find that bastard I'll kill him." he growls. A chuckles leaves Stiles' lips. Alex raises an eyebrow at her, "What?"

She grins at him. "Just that I love the protective side of you."

"Alex grins back at her. "Because you are my everything is why I'm so protective.

"I love you my big strong werewolf."

"And I love you my sweet and beautiful human."

They kiss one another sweetly. Both sets of ears heard the front door open. "I guess we should go explain this to Jackson." Stiles says softly. "I guess so."

They slowly get out of bed. Alex grabs Stiles before she could open the door. He eyes her up and down. A possessive look coming over him. "But first you should put some real clothes on." He releases her to go rummage through his drawers. Pulling out an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers, he turns to her. "Put these on." He commands. Stiles rolls her eyes.

"Only so I'll be wearing your scent." Alex nods. "After cuddling with Isaac you have a slight smell of him. I want you to smell fully of me." Stiles quickly changes, receiving a nod of approval from her wolf before he opens the door.

Jackson was in his bar stool listening intently to whatever Isaac was saying. He turns his piercing blues on her. "So you two are mates now." He says coolly. Stiles nods as she approaches the wolf. He sighs heavily. "Well at least you have us to be here for you all." He states.

Stiles gives him a questionable look. "What do you mean?" Alex comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rests his head on her shoulder. Jackson frowns at them both.

"You two haven't even thought of it yet?" Stiles looks at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Stiles why do wolves mate?" She gulps, finally understanding what he was getting at. "To breed." Her voice was barely audible even to the wolves. Jackson nods. "Werewolves are the same. No don't think about taking anything because it won't work. Don't freak out either because it doesn't mean 100% that you are pregnant, just that there is a high possibility. A very high possibility."

Stiles nods numbly. "You are an expert on supernatural creatures. How do you not know much on werewolf mating?" Isaac questions. A shameful blush takes Stiles' face. "Because Scott wasn't very good with details when talking about his sexual problems and after... the one incident I didn't want to have reminders." The males quietened after that.

"Well boys. Whose hungry?" Stiles asks. She was going to fix her boys something good after all of whats happened today.

* * *

Four days passed with ease. Every night Alex would take her pain away and heal her little by little. Now all that remains is her claim mark which she knows will never go away.

She was on her computer when she got an email from . Stiles squeals with excitement as she opens the email.

"What?" Alex asks as Jackson turns his head away from the T.V. to raise an eyebrow at her. She smiles at them both. "I just got my first job assignment." She say happily.

"You're already leaving us?" Jackson asks concerned. "Nope." Stiles replies popping the 'p'. "It's two research papers. One on the Jersey Devil. The other on werewolves." Jackson howls with laughter as Alex nuzzles into her. "Glad you aren't leaving yet." He whispers in her ear. "Yeah and you better not fuck up the werewolf paper or I am going to disown you." Jackson chimes in.

Stiles only rolls her eyes and gets started on her papers. She puts everything she could into those papers for days. Until Alex took her laptop from her.

"Hey!" Stiles protests.

"No more. You have done nothing but those papers for three days. You need a break." Stiles only huffs in irritation. "Are all your classes done?" he asks.

"Yes. I had my last final the day I got the email. I am done with college." She says with glee before making grabby hands at her computer. Alex ignores her gesture. "Of course you are. You overloaded on classes for fall, winter, spring, and summer semesters." He says thoughtfully. Stiles lets out a human growl.

"I want my laptop back." She demands. Alex shakes his head. "No, we are talking. SO when is your dad coming to celebrate you being done with college?" He asks. "Christmas. We are going to kill two birds with one stone." She says crossing her arms. Alex takes on a very thoughtful look while he begins to fiddle with her laptop.

"Do you think he'll like me?" He asks quietly, not meeting her eyes. All the irritation drains out of Stiles. Grabbing one of his hands, she squeezes it gently. She waits until he looks at her. "He will like you. Hell he might even love you. You both like greasy food, football, and know how to work a gun."

Alex grins with ease. "What can I say. My dad raised me right." Stiles nods with a ridiculous grin on her face. Of course an army man would teach his son how to properly use a gun.

"So since you are holding my laptop hostage, what do you want to do?" She asks. Alex thinks for a moment. "Let's take Dixie for a walk."

**_A/N:_ Ok guys I am just going to stop saying that the next chapter should be up soon because that seems to be jinksing me. I had to film for my cousins wedding. To tell you how good I am at that, I had to ask someone how to turn the video camera on and I have never in my life filmed an event. But hey its over and I don't want to hear about bad filming because she knew what she was getting herself into when she asked me! Sorry for that rant. Also a 19 year old girl in my community passed and my moms co-workers mother passed as well and you know... Just doesn't put one in the mood to type with all that sadness. But anyway! Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it! I will be working on the next chapter! Can't wait to hear what you all think! Thanks for reading! Until next time; Bye Felicia!**


	8. Chapter 8

Days pass as the boys prepare for their finals. This time Stiles doesn't completely bury herself in her papers. They get into a system of socializing and eating so they don't disrupt study sessions. With Friday almost here, the gang is almost done with school this semester. Stiles loved that she was fully done while the boys still had a semester or two left to go.

Friday Stiles was lounging on the couch with Dixie when the door burst open. "And we are officially done with this semester!" Isaac howls as all three wolves pile into the apartment. Stiles jumps up with her own excitement as she goes to hug her boys. Isaac is the last to receive a hug, he stiffens, holding Stiles close. Alex lets off a warning growl as Isaac sniffs Stiles.

"What is it? Do I stink?" Stiles asks worried. "No, you just smell different." Isaac states releasing her. Stiles' stomach twists into knots as the thought of what that could mean.

"Well she's mated, her sent will change because it will become more mingled with Alex's." Jackson points out. Isaac shakes his head. "No, that's not it. She just smells different... sweeter... maybe?"

Stiles turns to Alex, worry eating at her. "Maybe we should run to the store real quick." He nods. The other two wolves start to follow but Stiles shakes her head at them. "Wait here. Please." She says softly.

She didn't wait for a response as she leaves the apartment. Alex follows quickly, grabbing her hand he causes her to slow down. "Hey, Stiles, baby everything is going to be okay." Alex tries to soothe. "And if I'm pregnant then what?" She asks. The worry making her tone snappy.

Alex thinks for a bit. "Well you have a job. I have an apartment. I'll figure out what to do with school. But the main thing is we are in this together. Besides we also have Isaac and Jackson. Even Dixie could help us in one way or another. We have pack that is going to be there for us."

Slowly Stiles' inner panic starts to drift away. She squeezes Alex's hand. "Thank you." She says softly. Alex flashes his sparkling whites at her. "Anything for my lovely mate." Stiles still feels odd being called Alex's mate, but it was starting to grow on her. She was really starting to like it.

They walk into Walgreens hand in hand. They make their way back to the baby area. They find the pregnancy test section and are quickly stumped.

"There are so many." Alex breathes. "Which one do we get?" Stiles echoes. They blink at the boxes as they stand there. Finally Stiles just grabs a random box. "Okay, let's go."

They were silent on their way back to the apartment. Entering the apartment they are met with two curious wolves.

"Did you get it?" Stiles was silent as she goes straight to the bathroom. Ignoring everyone.

She shuts the door and takes a deep breathe. Taking the box out of the bag she read the instructions. Taking the stick out of the box with shaky hands, she went to work on getting herself to pee. Finally she was successful. Laying the stick on the counter she waits with unease. The minutes tick by slowly. With shaky hands she picks up the stick to see a plus sign.

Yep. She has a bun in the oven. God, what were they going to do? Someone came to her mind of who to call. Opening the door she was greeted with three anxious faces. She just hands the stick to Alex and walks over to her cell phone.

"Congrats man, you're going to be a dad." Stiles hears Isaac say. She gets her phone and scrolls through her contacts until she finds the person she is looking for. Pressing call she holds the phone up to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Jackson asks. Stiles holds up her finger, gesturing to wait.

"Stiles?" The voice answers.

"Hey Deaton, is there any way you could come to New York?" She asks. The phone was silent on the other end.

"Are you okay?" he asks cooly.

"Well yeah, but I'd still like you to check me out."

"Okay, Stiles. Anything you need before heading there?"

"Can you not tell anyone?"

"Of course. I'll be there tomorrow." Deaton says before hanging up.

Stiles puts the phone down and stares at her feet. Alex comes, sweeping her off her feet, he cradles her in his arms. Carrying her to the couch. He sits down, letting her curl up in his lap.

"So Deaton is coming?" Isaac asks. Stiles nods.

"Who's Deaton?" Alex asks.

"Our Vet from Beacon Hills." Jackson supplies.

"A vet? Why do we need a vet?" Alex asks bewildered.

"Because Deaton also knows about the supernatural world. He knows about it very well." Isaac clears up.

"Gotcha." Alex peers down at Stiles. Kissing her forehead sweetly before asking, "You okay?" Stiles shrugs. "You know we are going to get through this. I'm going to be here every step of the way." he confirms. "Us too." Jackson chimes.

Stiles looks around at her ragtag pack, at her boys and Dixie. The love and support in their faces truly shows that they were in this thing for the long hall. She looks shyly at Alex. "Maybe this won't be so bad." She whispers with hope. Again Alex kisses her forehead. "Maybe." He says just as hopeful.

"You know I'm actually a little excited." Stiles couldn't help but smile back at Alex's gleeful face.

"Me too! I can't wait to be called Uncle Isaac!"

"Uncle Jax has a nice ring to it."

"Good. The uncles will be babysitting then." Stiles jokes.

The uneasiness of the pregnancy was starting to wear off and the motherly glow was taking over. No this won't be a bad thing at all, she thought happily.

**_A/N: _Hello good people of Fanfic! I hope you all are having a wonderful day and have enjoyed the story. I am working on the next chapter as we speak. I know this was a short chapter and the next few chapters might be the same. I am struggling with some plot lines but I shall get it all worked out! In the mean time Jurassic World is an amazing movie that you should go watch! Love you guys! You are all beautiful and special! Until next time; Bye, Felicia! **


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles was waiting at the airport looking for Deaton anxiously. She hadn't seen him in years and she had missed them so much. He was going to be her mentor before she left. Teach her so much about the supernatural world.

"Stiles." A voice says casually behind her. She turns with a squeal, wrapping her arms around the vet in a huge hug. Deaton returns the hug the best he can with his full arms. Stiles steps back with a smiles on her face. "Its nice to see you too, Stiles." He states with a smile.

"Come on I have a taxi waiting." Stiles grabs one of Deaton's bags. Even though he only had two, she still wanted to help. The cab ride was quiet. Deaton was never one for casual conversation. Stiles pays the driver and leads Deaton up to the apartment. Opening the door they were greeted by Dixie.

"Hey girl, this is Deaton." Stiles introduces. Dixie eyes him wearingly. Sniffing the bags and him. "I didn't know you were a dog person." Deaton muses. Stiles bits her lip, closing the door behind them. "She's not really a dog. Show him, Dixie." At her command Dixie morphs into her true form.

Deaton's eyes brighten as he examines the creature in front of him. "A beautiful Pixiu. How did you come across her?" He asks as he bends to get a better look. Dixie allows him to run his fingers through her soft main. "I umm rescued her. She was running from some people that wanted to lock her up form what I could tell."

Deaton's face darkens. "Stiles there are some people here that are very dangerous. You need to be careful." He says standing. Dixie changes back into her dog self as she goes to lay on her bed. Seeming satisfied that Stiles was back.

"You know some people here?" Stiles asks leading Deaton to the couch. "I know _of_ some people. People who have a lot of power and will not hesitate to use it." Stiles frowns at him. "What do you mean?"

Deaton sighs, obviously wanting to avoid the mention of any of this. "These people know a lot about the super natural world. They want to ,one day, reveal it to the whole world that these creatures truly exist. I don't think they've gotten close to that yet though. For now they work with the hunters. They have schools set up to teach them about the supernatural and how to kill them. They are mainly known for having live creatures for demonstrations. Last I heard a branch had come to New York." He pauses his eyes going to Dixie. "If you rescued Dixie from them, then you may be on their radar. You just have to be careful, Stiles." He finishes. He looks at her with so much concern.

"Okay. I will keep a look out." Stiles was finely able to say. How much more could she have to worry about? New York had just turned into another Beacon Hills for her, something she didn't like one bit.

"I know you didn't call me because of your pixiu. What do you need my help with, Stiles?" Deaton asks. Stiles shoulders sage as she looks away. No, she decided yesterday she was not going to let this be a mistake. She's going to man up, own it, and be proud. This is her baby that she wants oh so much. She looks Deaton in the eye taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Deaton blanches. "What?" Stiles cocks her head at him. She had never seen the vet look surprised, not even once. "I'm pregnant." She says again.

"Well, Stiles, you know I'm only a veterinarian. That is not my area." He says collecting himself. "I know. But you know about the supernatural. So I thought you could just give me advice and any idea of what to expect." Realization dawns in his eyes.

"What kind of sire?" He asks. "Werewolf. He's newly turned. For maybe two month now?" Again Deaton looks surprised. It was quiet comical for Stiles. "How did you get involved with a newly turned werewolf?"

A blush took Stiles' face. "Well, we were dating before he got turned. And I got pregnant the night umm the first time we umm done it since he was turned. We kinda... mated." Deaton stares at her in disbelief. Any other time Stiles would have laughed at the look, but this time she felt the full seriousness.

"So you are now mated and carrying a child? You have grown up fast." Deaton jokes. Stiles lets a small grin ease onto her face. "Yeah. Is there anything special you suggest?" She asks.

"First off you should know that the fetus will grow faster then normal."

"Like Twighlight fast?"

"No. Werewolves babies will be known to be premature. 7-8 months is the norm. Rarely is one born before that, but it has happened. The child will be fully grown and healthy hopefully when it is ready to see the world. You will need to start prenatal vitamins and I will like to do a monthly check up to make sure everything is healthy and that its growing at the rate it should."

Stiles nods, taking in all the information. "And there should be no problem because I'm human?" Deaton shakes his head. "This happens all the time. You might get a little moody during the full moon. Depending on how developed the fetus is at the time well tell how much the moon will affect you."

Stiles frowns. "Isaac said that mating with humans didn't happen because it was dangerous." Deaton shales his head. "It happens all the time. Derek was told that to keep him away from paige. Peter really liked to play with him. The out come of that situation made him believe it even more. That's why he taught Scott and the rest, to protect them from the same heart ache."

Stiles looks down at her hands. So Derek was wrong. "But mating with humans is dangerous. We are more fragile the werewolves." Deaton gives her an all knowing look. Stiles lets a harsh laugh leave her. "Oh I know. We figured that one out."

"Figured what out?" Alex asks coming in the door with groceries in his hands. Isaac and Jackson following closely behind. Dixie didn't even bother to greet them. She only did that with Stiles.

"Isaac, Jackson." Deaton greets as they sit down their bags. "Deaton." They both come over and shake his hand as he stands. Stiles stands as well, gesturing Alex over.

"Deaton, this is Alex my mate." She introduces. Alex shakes the vets hand. "I've heard a lot about you." Alex says warmly. Deaton nods.

"I didn't realize you had familiar faces with you Stiles." Deaton says eyeing the Beacon Hills boys. "Yeah, we ran into each other this past fall." Stiles explains. Deaton nods taking in the group. "Nice that you all have found one another." He states.

Alex looks at Stiles. "What did he say about the pregnancy?" Stiles smiles. "That he will be checking up on us. And the baby should be due around 7-8 months." Alex nods worry easing off his face.

"Have you dealt with this before?" Jackson questions. "I have overseen all the hale pregnancies. Laura was my first." Deaton answers smoothly. "Do you deliver them too?" Isaac asks. "No. That is better suited for the hospital."

"How long are you planning on staying?" Stiles asks.

"Well I was prepared to stay for as long as you needed my help."

"Do you think you could stay a few more days? I really have missed you."

"Of course." Deaton smiles.

Stiles cheered gleefully before she began preparing food as the boys talk and watch T.V. Once dinner was ready everyone grabbed a plate and continue to watch the lacrosse game.

"I still don't understand this sport." Alex grumbles as he stuffs his face. "We will have to teach you." Isaac states. Jackson gets a mischievous grin as he says, "Yes, we will defiantly teach you." Stiles giggles at the image of Isaac and Jackson _teaching _Alex how to play her favorite sport.

"Why is it I have the feeling that i'm going to be black and blue after _learning_?" Alex questions with some worry. Deaton chuckles softly.

The rest of the night was filled with ease and cheerful reunion. Exactly how Stiles liked it.

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. If there are any typos I am terribly sorry. Rose (my kitten) now likes to run/walk across the keyboard at random now or chase the mouse and the typing bar thing (sorry idk what that is called). Like just now she turned my brightness down all the way. Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I have a lot more to come! So stay tuned and live life to the fullest! Until next time; Bye, Felicia! **


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles got up a tad early, if you consider 10:00 a.m. early, so she could cook her boys a big breakfast. Deaton was the first to wake as she entered the living room. "Stiles, I've been thinking. I have an old friend that lives here that might just be able to give us some help today." He says fixing the coffee as Stiles started laying out the ingredients for breakfast.

"Really? And who is that?"

"Dr. Martinez, she is a gynecologist. One that knows about the supernatural. I could call her if you would like. I think she still lives in New York."

"Yes! Please!" Stiles could hardly contain her excitement. Could she possibly see her baby soon? She watches as Deaton retrieves his phone and calls the doctor. Waiting patiently as she listens to the one sided conversation. Once Deaton hung up with a smile on his face, Stiles was already hugging him. "I'll get dressed so I can show you where her office is."

Stiles ran into her bedroom and started to nudge Alex awake. "What?" He grumbles wanting to stay asleep. "Come on! They had a cancelation. We need to go if we want to see the baby today!" Stiles says shaking her mate vigorously. "Okay, okay. I'm up." Alex says groggily, sitting up. "Wait who is showing us the baby?" He asks getting out of bed. "One of Deaton's friends. Now hurry up and get dressed!"

They grabbed a quick bite to eat. Said good morning to the boys. Patted Dixie on the head and was out the door with Deaton leading the way.

Stiles could barely contain her excitement as she sat on the stiff bed waiting for the doctor to come to the room. "You smell good when you are excited." Alex States, kissing her forehead sweetly. The door opens to reveal a older latino woman with pink scrubs and enchanting black eyes. She smiles at them as she settles herself on her chair.

"Good to see you two in high spirits." says. The couple grins at her. "We are a bit excited to see what you can tell us." Alex explains. nods as she gets her equipment ready. "I can understand that. told me about your situation. Once we get a picture I can better prepare the both of you on what to expect."

Stiles was already in her robe and blanket, just waiting for the instructions. She lays down, placing her feet in the foot holds. holds up a wand.

"What's that?" Alex asks nervously. "Since its only been a few weeks we won't be able to see the baby with a normal ultrasound, so we will use the wand." She explains as she sticks the object into Stiles. Stiles feels uneasy, but she doesn't squirm as works the thing into her. The couple looks at the screen as tries to get a good picture.

"Ah. There it is." She says painting at a little blimp on the screen. Alex seems to glow as he gazes at the screen. Stiles smiles with joy as she already feels so much love for her baby.

"How long did you say you have known about this?" asks. "A member of the pack smelled it a few days ago. That's when we went to the store to get a test." Stiles explains. frowns. "What's wrong?" Alex asks. "Well wolves can smell the difference in a woman when she is only three to four weeks along. But the fetus looks to be well into its second month. You might have one of those rare cases. I want a monthly check up on you if you stay in New York."

The couple nods at the doctor. She only smiles at them to lighten the mood a little. "Would you all like copies?" She asks. "Yes, please." Stiles says as Alex becomes engaged again with the picture on the screen. The doctor left the room and returned with the copies. Stiles was already back in her clothes as Dr. Martinez handed her the pictures.

"Now remember, , Since the fetus is moving faster along and you are a small girl you might start showing sooner then most girls. So its best to keep up with the fetus's progress instead of the actual date for the outside world." Stiles nods as Alex steals the pictures so he can start obsessing over them. "Thank you so much!" Stiles says as they leave the room.

They leave the hospital with high spirits. "Look Deaton!" Alex brags while shoving the pictures in Deaton's face. Stiles laughs at Alex's excitement. He grins at her as he throws his arm around her shoulders. Letting Deaton examine the baby.

"So this is it! We are going to be a family!" Alex muses. Stiles nods, letting her own excitement sink in. Alex stops mid stride making both Stiles and Deaton stop with anxious looks in their faces. "What's wrong?" Stiles asks.

"What is your dad going to think of me now?" Alex asks, concern sketched on his face as he looks at his mate with worried eyes. "I'm going to walk ahead." Deaton whispers before giving the two some privacy.

"Alex, baby, he is still going to like you. Once we explain to him that we are mated, which means we are practically married, he'll understand. Don't stress yourself over this." Stiles says soothingly. Alex nods, seeming to let it all roll off his shoulders.

They catch up to Deaton and make their way back to the apartment. Dixie greets them at the door once they arrive. Isaac and Jackson were there to greet them just as eagerly.

"Look at my pup!" Alex says proudly as he holds the picture up. The pack mates fight for a first look at the pictures. Their faces also glowing with pride. "One little pup!" Isaac says mainly to himself.

"Is it a wolf?" Stiles asks Deaton. She had forgotten to ask that. Deaton nods. "Most defiantly since it is growing faster then a normal baby."

"What all did the doctor say?" Jackson asks. Stiles fills them in as they all settle down. The boys listens intently. Once the story is over Deaton rises and goes to retrieves his bags.

"You are leaving already?" Stiles asks, jumping up. "I need to get back to the clinic. Besides you have plenty of help here. Three wolves and a pixiu, who would protect you till the end." Stiles eyes move to where Dixie laid on her bed. "Really?" She asks. Deaton nods. "She's taken you as her owner. Females of her kind are known to protect. You are the thing she will die for. She will protect no one else as fiercely as she will you... well until the baby is born."So Stiles already has a guardian on her hands. Someone who will also be a guardian to her kids.

"Okay." Stiles says hugging Deaton. "We'll take him to the airport." Isaac says as him and Jackson stand. They start to leave but Deaton turns to Stiles one more time. "Remember keep the stress down and be careful." Then they were gone.

Alex turns to Stiles. "So what do you want to do?" He asks pulling her into his lap. "Well my reports are due tomorrow so let me finish them up and send them in. Then we can go eat." Alex lets Stiles do her thing as she finishes up her reports. Emailing them, she closes her laptop."Ready?" She asks and almost asleep Alex.

They go down the street to a semi-nice place. Eating, talking about their future together. Being like they were before the supernatural invaded their life. Once they were done it was dark out.

Alex put his arm around Stiles protectively as they start to walk back to the apartment. Stiles got an uneasy feeling at the men standing around the mouth of the alley in front of them.

"Good evening." One said with a mischievous grin as he steps out in front of the two. All five men surrounded them, smiling with evil in their eyes. "Nice night isn't it." The one in front of them says. Stiles' heart started to race as her grip on Alex's arm tightens.

Alex's face goes stone cold as a growl rumbles from his chest. "We will be on our way." he says through gritted teeth. "What's the rush?" The mouth piece of the gang says. "My girlfriend and I have had a long day and would like to go home." Alex says, his free hand balls into a fist as he glares at the men.

"We've had a long day too. All we are looking for is a little fun." As soon as the words left his mouth Stiles was yanked from Alex as four of the men jump on him. "Alex!" She shrieks trying to fight off the man. Alex's fist fly with fury as he takes out his four attackers one by one. Leaving them unconscious on the ground. He stalks towards the man trying to undo Stiles' pants. "Let her go." He growls. His eyes glow bright gold as her bares his sharp canines.

"What the fuck." The man says backing away from Stiles. He ttys to run but Alex catches him. Stiles watches as her mate uses inhuman strength to throw the gang member around like a rag doll. She starts to shake as tears leave her eyes. The adrenaline fading leaving her body cold.

"Alex." She says softly. The werewolf's head snaps to her. "Don't kill him. Please, can we go home?" She asks trying to keep the sob out of her voice. The wolf didn't even glance down at the beaten man as he went to the most important thing. His mate. Wrapping his arms around her shaking body, he starts to scent mark her.

"Alex, please can we go home." She begs. He leans back to look at her, eyes still glowing. "Baby, you gotta calm down." Stiles says it to Alex, but she was also meaning herself. Slowly Alex starts to calm. His eyes faded back to blue, his teeth became blunt, and his claws sank away.

"Let's get you home." He says picking her up bridal style. Any other time Stiles would have protested, but her legs felt too weak to move. Alex jogs the rest of the way home, not breaking a sweat. Stiles clings to him as she lets her panic out.

The door flies open as Isaac was there peering at them, eyes glowing. "What happened?" He demands. Alex only pushes past him. He sets on the couch and rocks Stiles gently. Dixie sniffs her, growling when she smells Stiles' panic. Isaac and Jackson stand on full alert as Alex tries to calm Stiles.

"Easy, baby. Easy." He coos. Stiles is finally able to get control of herself.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Alex asks. Stiles shakes her head.

"Does the baby feel okay?"

Stiles nods running a hand over her stomach. No pain came from her belly which was a good sign.

"What happened?" Jackson asks. Stiles starts to shake again. Damn hormones making her weak. "I'll explain later." Alex says getting up, with his mate still in his arms. He carries her to the bed. He gets her cuddled up under the covers and hums to her until she is finally calm enough to fall asleep, letting the nightmare of the night invade her dreams.

**_A/N: _Hey guys. Well this is the next chapter. Sorry if there are any typos. I'm just really tired. I've been babysitting a one year old and a ****baby and family drama has went down and family sickness and friends vein sick and yeah. Just feel really down and defeated and just... yeah. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the little rant. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Love y'all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since that night, Stiles has went no where without Dixie. The pixiu has been by her side keeping her safe even when one of the boys were around. Her dad was coming today and Stiles was at the store getting groceries for a healthy dinner, tomorrow would be Christmas eve, also it will be her 4 week marker. She hasn't been able to tell a difference in herself but the boys comment on how her stomach is starting to get a little bulge.

Walking back home Dixie glared at everyone who passed. Stiles was alone when she entered the apartment. The boys were out doing God knows what. She was putting the last bit of the groceries away when her laptop dinged.

She went to check her email. It was from -

_/ I have read your reports. They are wonderful. Great work. We are waiting for the next major research creature. In the mean time start getting ready for pixies and fairies. /_

Stiles took note before replying.

_/ I would like to meet with you and discuss my travel plans. Let me know what day is best for you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. /_

_/ It would have to be sometime after the holidays. I'll email you. Happy Holidays. /_

Stiles closed her email and checked the clock. 1:20 p.m. "Dixie we are going to be late, come on!" They rush out to find a taxi. Arriving at the airport she asked the driver to wait for them. Walking into the crowd always made Stiles nervous. There were too many people. It was hard to keep her head on straight and not get caught up in the rush. She stood on her tippy toes to scan the crowd for any sign of her dad. Her eyes caught onto a man looking out of place next to a column. She waved at him, but he didn't see her.

"Come on girl." Stiles says as they fight their way through the sea of people. "Dad!" Stiles shouts as she stumbles toward him. "Stiles!" He says just as excitedly. They embrace in a warm hug. "I've missed my baby girl." he says in her ear. Stiles' heart tightens, "I've missed you too, dad." They part and Dixie greets the sheriff with her own version of a hug.

"I see you've gotten a dog. Big isn't she." He states pushing her down. Dixie's eyes sadden. "Her name is Dixie. She's my guard dog." The sheriff seems satisfied at that. "Well, she's a pretty thing." Dixie's tail wags at the compliment.

"Come on Dad, Let's get out of here." They go out to the cab, putting the sheriff's luggage in the trunk. On the ride home they caught up. Stiles asked about the sheriff's office and how crime catching was going. She asked him how healthy he was eating and if he was taking care of himself. The older man only grumbled and tried to make the conversation about her classes and job. Once they arrive Stiles pays the driver while John gets the luggage.

Dixie rushes in the door once it opens, greeting the three wolves. They all rush to take the luggage off of John and Stiles' hands. " its so goof to see you again." Isaac says after putting down the luggage. "It's good to see you as well. Have you stayed out of trouble?" He asks paying Isaac on the back. "Yes sir. Full moons don't even give me that much trouble." The sheriff nodded. He greeted Jackson then turned his attention to Alex.

Stiles bit her lip nervously as her father eyed her mate. "You must be ." He says. Alex nods, "Yes sir." He himself seems nervous. "Well son, its nice to finally meet you." He holds his hand out and Alex accepts it warmly. "Nice to finally meet you too, sir. Stiles has told me so much about you." John chuckles. "I bet she told you to help keep an eye on my eating habits as well." Alex gives a knowing grin.

"So! who wants me to get supper ready?" All the boys agreed eagerly. They sat down and turned on a football game. Dixie lingered in the kitchen. She loves when Stiles cooks because Stiles always tosses her _samples. _Within no time Stiles had fixed chicken, green beans, mashed patties, rolls, and curly fries. "Come and get it!" Stiles calls.

The boys filled their plates full and went back to watching the game. Stiles sat at the bar, gobbling down her food. Man, she was hungry. She saved the best for last, curly fries. But as she took a bite she felt sick to her stomach. Putting a hand to her mouth, she rushed to the bathroom. Dixie barking nervously as she followed her.

Stiles heaved up her dinner. Hands pulled her hair back as she vomited. Once her stomach was empty she flushed the toilet and leaned against the legs behind her. Dixie licked her cheek. "You okay?" Alex asks. "Yeah. The morning sickness is starting or the baby just doesn't like curly fries." She says softly. Alex nods with a frown. "Come on let me get you some soup to sip on."

Alex helps Stiles stand. She rinses her mouth out and brushes her teeth before walking back into the living room. Alex sat her down on the couch. "You okay?" John asks worriedly. "Yeah Dad, I'm fine. Just might be coming down with something." She says a little tired.

Alex fiddles in the kitchen until he finds the soup. Dixie lays her head on Stiles' lap. Stiles runs her fingers through the soft fur. "Here you go baby." Alex says holding out a steaming cup of chicken broth. Stiles takes it as Alex settles beside her. "Guess that's the one positive things about dating a werewolf. They can't get it so they can always take care of you." John says softly. Stiles nods sipping at her soup.

Before long her cup is taken from her hands and she is almost asleep. Only then does she realize she never told her dad Alex was a werewolf. But she is too far gone to say anything. Soon she is sound asleep.

_**A/N: **_**Well guys here is the next chapter. I am terribly sorry for how long it has taken me to put it up. I have been babysitting and doing other fun things. I will be going back to college soon so my goal is to get as many of the chapters up before I leave. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day the group wakes slowly. John is taking the bed as Jackson takes the couch leaving Stiles, Alex, and Isaac to share the giant air mattress. Stiles kisses Alex's lips causing him to stir. He cracks his eyes open to pier at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He says groggily. "What time did I fall asleep last night?" Stiles asks snuggling into him even more. "Around seven or eight." Stiles frowns. She's never slept so long. "How are you feeling this morning?" Alex asks. "Hungry." Stiles says bluntly. Alex chuckles. "Well lets see what we can pull together."

They quietly rise and head to the kitchen, leaving Jackson and Isaac still sleeping. They work together to make breakfast. Stiles starts with the eggs as Alex puts the biscuits in the oven. Then he starts to fry bacon. As soon as the smell hits Stiles she is running to the bathroom. Dixie wakes and follows her, whining softly.

Soon Alex is holding her hair again and rubbing her back softly. "What was it this time?" he asks. "It was the bacon." Even saying it made her remember the smell and almost had her heaving over the toilet again. "You good?" Alex asks worried. Stiles nods, flushing, standing, going to brush her teeth and walking out of the bathroom with Alex. She gets the feeling that this routine was going to become a normal thing.

When she makes her way back to the kitchen, Isaac and Jackson are manning the cooking. "How you feeling?" Jackson asks putting on more bacon. The smell hits Stiles, sending her back to the bathroom. Alex and Dixie don't leave her side.

This time when they emerge, Stiles doesn't go near the kitchen. She sits on the couch and waits. Alex goes to help the boys cook. Dixie curls up on the air mattress, watching Stiles protectively. John emerges from the bedroom and sits by Stiles.

"You feeling any better today, sweetheart?" he asks. Stiles just nods and lays her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. "I've missed this." He states. "Me too." They stay like that until Isaac announces that breakfast is ready.

John gets up to fix his meal, but Stiles remains where she is. "What do you want, Stiles?" Alex asks. "Eggs." She calls back. A few minutes later she has a plate of eggs with one biscuit and a glass of milk held in front of her. "Thanks baby." Stiles says taking the plate and glass. She arranges herself on the couch before digging in.

The boys gather around her as they eat and talk. "So what are our plans for today?" John asks. "Well I thought we could chill here and tonight we go out to eat." Alex says. "Would you be up for that, Stiles?" Isaac asks. "Yeah, I'm starting to feel better." She says. Once the nausea passes she is fine, that shouldn't keep her from going out.

They finish up breakfast and Jackson and Alex start the dishes. Stiles starts putting the presents she had hidden in the closet under the tree. John unloaded the presents he had brought and placed them under the tree as well. Jackson and Isaac had already placed their presents.

"Your tree is very festive." Johns states. The green limbs were only decorated with white lights, toped with a golden star. "I really like how its _simply_ pretty." Stiles says with a shrug. John nods.

They lazed around watching T.V. and talking. Isaac and Jackson get into an arm wrestling match which brought Alex in to face the winner, Jackson. With Jackson named the overall champ it was time to get ready.

They were going to eat somewhere nice or thats what Stiles was told. She put on a sleek black dress that hugged her frame until it flared out at the hips, stopping at her knees.

"Man, how I love that dress on you." Alex says from behind making Stiles turn with a smile. "So I look okay?" She asks. "Beautiful as always." He says pulling her in for a kiss. He was wearing black slacks with a red button down. "You look handsome." Stiles says running her fingers down his smooth top. "Why thank you. Now are you ready?"

They walk out of the bedroom to the waiting men, all dressed like Alex. "Wow. It's like we are going somewhere or something." Stiles says jokingly. Dixie is at the door ready to go. "No, not tonight girl. You need to protect the apartment." She whimpers softly but goes to her pillow only to start pouting.

They leave and walk down the sidewalk until they arrive at the restaurant. They walk to the woman behind the podium, she gives a forced smile. "Do you have a reservation?" She asks. "Yes. Clark." Alex says. She checks the list grabs some menus and steps out from behind the podium. "Right this way." They follow her to a table in the center of the restaurant. They take their seats and begin to decide what they want to eat.

"This place is really nice." Stiles whispers to Alex after the waitress brings their drinks and takes their orders. "Yeah, I thought it would be nice for our first christmas eve together." he says. "Well you have really out done yourself." John states looking around. "Thank you, sir." Alex says nodding. Stiles saw Alex wink at Jackson as he gave a slight nod in turn. Stiles smirks, even if he did have some help she still loves the gesture.

In no time they had plates of steaming food in front of them. They eat, talk, laugh, and enjoy their time together. Soon everyone's plate is empty. Alex makes a gesture to a waiter who disappears in the kitchen.

"So I hope everyone has enjoyed their meal." Alex says gesturing to the empty plates. "It was wonderful, good sir." Isaac says in a british accent. Stiles just rolls her eyes at him. "Is that all you learned in Europe? How to pull off an accent?" John asks. Jackson laughs, "I'm afraid so."

Stiles noticed the waiter returning with a dozen white roses in his hand. He hands them to Alex, who thanks him. Alex then turns to Stiles. "I believe he made a mistake, these are for you." He says with a grin. Stiles takes the beautiful flowers. "They are gorgeous." She says looking at them.

She notices a card amongst the snowy petals. Tenderly picking it from the bundle she lays the roses on the table. She opens the card only to have her breath taken from her. She glances at Alex who only nods with a dazzling smile. Her eyes go back to the words on the card. _'Marry Me?' _

She looks back to see Alex on one Knee with a box in his hand. He opens it to reveal a ring. A beautiful silver band with a perfect circle diamond in the center, the sparkling diamond had many black shadowing the pure white, making it appear as a crescent moon. It was perfect! Tears spring to her eyes as she looks dumbstruck into Alex's deep blues.

"Well Stiles, will you marry me?" He asks. Stiles can only nod as the ability to speak seems to have left her. Alex's smile blinds her as he takes the ring out of its box, slipping it on her finger, a perfect fit. The boys hoot and call as her father tries not to cry. Stiles wraps her arms around Alex's neck as the whole restaurant joined in the celebration.

Once everyone calms down they sit and grin at one another. "Did you know about this?" Stiles asks her father. He nods, "You've got a real good man. He called and explained how you all were mated, even after that he asked for my blessing." Stiles again looks at Alex, awestruck. He smiles with so much love. "I want the world to know that you are mine." Stiles shakes her head.

Looking down at the ring on her finger, she can't help but let a giddy grin form on her face. "You picked a perfect ring." She whispers as the diamonds catch the light. "Its the perfect ring for the perfect girl." Alex says leaning in for a kiss. Stiles puts all her love and excitement into the simple kiss.

_**A/N: **_**Hello everybody! I hope you are having a wonderful today! last nights episode was crazy! And I have an amazing boy that surprised me with a Stilinski lacrosse jersey! Its amazing and makes me smile :) Well I hope you all are enjoying the story! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Merry Christmas!" Isaac yells, waking everyone. Stiles moans and rolls over, burying her face in Alex's chest. "Come on, Baby. Don't you want to open presents?" He asks. Stiles grumbles something unintelligible and sits up, running her fingers through her messy hair. Jackson seems just as enthused as Isaac, but Stiles' father is on her level.

"Ok guys, lets start." Stiles says still half asleep. Presents get passed around, ripped open, smiles of joy, chuckles, thank yous go around. Dixie even has a few presents. Finally there was only one present left under the tree. Stiles picks it up and turns around nervously.

"This one is for you." She says handing it to her dad. He takes it slowly. Stiles goes and sits in Alex's lap. John opens the wrapping slowly, revealing a mug with '**World's #1 Grandpa**' on it. He stared at it for the longest time before looking up at Stiles and Alex.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asks. Stiles nods as Alex lays a hand on her stomach. "We wanted to tell you in person." She whispers. Tears spring to John's eyes. "I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asks astonished. Stiles lats a nervous smile take her face, "Yes." He smiles, wiping at his eyes. "Do you know what it is?" Alex shakes his head as Stiles says, "I'm only 4 weeks and 1 day. We won't know for a while."

John laughs. "I'm going to be a grandpa!" He announces. "Congrats!" Jackson says with a grin. "I want a girl." Isaac states. Jackson shakes his head. "No, a boy." He says. John nods. Of course he'd want a grandson, Stiles thought. "I want a girl." Alex says surprising Stiles. She looks at him. "Yeah?" She asks. He nods, "So she can look just like her beautiful mother." Stiles grins as she gives him a sweet kiss. "What do you want?" He asks. "A healthy baby." She says fondly. Dixie barks in agreement before going back to her new bone. "Well that's what we will get." Isaac says confidently.

Stiles gets up then and goes to the bedroom. She returns with a photograph. "This is the baby. Its the little blimp." Stiles says pointing at the little spot on the ultrasound picture for her dad. Alex hovers over looking at it. "Yep, that's my pup." He says proudly. John chuckles at the name. "Guess we can call it that until we know what it is." Stiles shrugs, "It does sound better then _it_."

Alex wraps his arms around her waist as he nuzzles into her neck. Stiles loves it when he hugs her from behind. Alex has become more cuddly since they've mated. Stiles looks down at his hands gently resting on her tummy. A sparkle caught her eye bringing her attention to the ring on her left hand. This was truly happening, she is starting a family. A family that cares for her and truly loves her.

All too soon the next day came and Stiles had to say goodbye to her dad as he got on the plan. She returns to the apartment with Alex. For a bit they had the place to themselves.

"You okay?" He asks. Stiles nods. "Just didn't like saying goodbye to him." She says plopping on the couch. Alex comes to sit next to her. "I know its hard but you'll get to see him again."

"Will I? What if something happens in between the months I don't see him, The months I don't visit?"

"Would you want to move back to Beacon Hills? After I graduate we can move."

The question stumped Stiles. "Would you really move for me? What about your parents? They still don't know they are going to be grandparents."

Alex frowns. "They'll just disown me then. They don't like the idea of me getting a family started before graduating. Dad was always threatening me about that." He says gloomily.

"What if we were to call them?" Stiles asks. Alex shrugs. Stiles grabs her cell and hands it to Alex. "They at least need to know. If they behave badly, oh well, its there loss." She states. Alex nods taking the phone with confidence. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hey dad. How was Christmas?" He asks.

"Yeah, it was good here too. Thanks for the presents me and Stiles loved them. Did you get ours?"

"Glad you all liked them. I was calling to tell you all some good news."

"Well...Actually, Dad, that's right. We are expecting."

"Dad?"

"Hey, mom."

"Me and Stiles are going to be having a baby and we are engaged."

Alex takes the phone away from his ear and hands it to Stiles. "They aren't happy." He states. Stiles takes the phone and lays in on the cushion. Scooting closer to him. "I'm really sorry." She says. Alex shakes his head. "Like you said, its their loss. We have your father and our pack for our support, for our pup." Stiles smiles sweetly at him. "That we do."

**_A/N: _Another chapter! I know this one is a little short, sorry about that. But hey its okay because there are plenty more chapters to come! Please keep reading and give me feed back! I would love to know y'alls thoughts on the story! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

A month has passed since the day Alex's parents _disowned _him. The boys have started on their last smelter of school. Stiles has been busy with research, wedding planning, and baby planning. She is starting to get a baby bump. If you didn't know she was pregnant you wouldn't see it with the big shirts she has been wearing recently. But it stood out to her plain as day.

She was still waiting on meeting with . has sent a few emails apologizing for the slow movement. They had some things go wrong which made them fall behind. Stiles was really curious as to what has went wrong.

She was chilling at home with Dixie when she got the email from her boss.

_Provine: Meet me at Starbucks at 1:20 p.m._

Stiles sends a confirming email then races to get ready. She dresses up somewhat casual yet can still be considered dressy. Her purple blouse hugs her torso, showing off her small baby bump. She grabs her purse and Dixie's leash. "Come on, girl."

They walk to Starbucks and see Provine sitting at an outdoor table with two cups. "I hope you like white chocolate mocha." She says as Stiles sits. "Oh yes." Stiles sips her drink.

"I see I should congratulate you on being engaged." Stiles glances down at her ring and smiles.

"Yeah."

"Is that why you wanted to meet with me?"

"Actually no, I wanted to meet with you about travel. See I'm pregnant and I won't be able to travel like we had originally planned."

"Well I see I should congratulate you again."

"Thank you."

"I know this has now gotten all complicated, but their are other options for the travel. Your family can go with you or we can work something else out, but seeing how progress is going right now we won't have to worry about that for a while. How has the pixie research gone?"

"Great! I've gotten so much done, just need an assignment."

Ms. Provine smiles. "Great. Your assignment is behavior, fighting techniques, and hiding places. We are trying to get their area ready and need that for the scenery." Stiles nods. "Also start on your research of pixiu."

Butterflies flutter in Stiles' stomach as she ttys hard to not glance down at Dixie. "Okay." She says. Provine seems to not notice Stiles' new jitteriness.

"I would like you to come and see our accommodations when we get a few more areas done. But you can't tell anyone about what you see. We've had some workers do that and have had competition because of it."

Stiles nods. "I would love to see the place. Is it going to be at the area above the club?"

"For now. If it goes well when we open then we will expand."

Stiles nods sipping at her drink again. "This all sounds so amazing." Stiles boasts excitedly.

Provine smiles, it seems forced and uncommon for her face. "That's what we want from our workers. Interest in their work." Stiles nods. "How far along are you?"

Stiles as to think for a second. "3 months yesterday." She says patting her belly lovingly. She about spit out 2 months. She has to be more carful with that.

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No. We will find out in the 2nd trimester."

"That's wonderful. How are the wedding plans?"

Stiles' face blushes as she looks down at her cup. "I'm not the best at this. I've tried figuring out where to have it or even if I should have a wedding or just go to the court house. I don't even know what kind of dress to get." Stiles rambles.

Provine frowns. "That sounds like a lot. That's why I stayed away from men and the idea of children. Not for me. But if you need help, I'm a good planner."

Provine seems genuine while offering her help. "Really? You would help?" She asks eagerly. The older woman nods. "Thank you so much!" Dixie sits up at the excitement. Provine's eyes go to her and Stiles feels nervous having her boss examine her pet. _'Cruella De Vil' _starts playing in her head at the sight.

"Does the dog stay when the child comes?" Dixie huffs as Stiles answers. "Yes. Dixie has become a part of the family since I got her." Provine nods, "Well, I must be going. Email me about the wedding details and get to work on that report." She says standing. Stiles stands as well, shaking her hand. "Thank you again." She says. Provine nods, says goodbye and leaves.

Stiles heads in the opposite direction. Dixie stays by her side protectively. Stiles stops when she sees something in a shop window. "Oh, Dixie. Its so adorable!" She gushes. Dixie's tail wags, but she keeps her eyes on the people passing by. Stiles has to get it, she just knows she does. Walking into the baby store she goes straight for the rack with the outfit. She buys it and walks out of the store with a huge grin.

They walk home with no issues.

Entering the apartment all three boys were there watching T.V. "Where have you been?" Alex asks. "I met with Provine. She offered to help with wedding plans." She says taking Dixie's leash off and letting her run greet everyone.

"That's good. Now you won't be stressing." Isaac says petting Dixie. "I am not stressing." She points out. "You are too. We can smell it on you." Jackson says, watching Isaac start to rough house with Dixie.

"Anyway! Look what I picked up on the way home." She says holding up the wolf onesie she has bought. "Love it!" Isaac says with a grin as Alex and jackson laugh. "I thought we weren't buying anything for the pup yet." Alex says. "Well, no. But I couldn't pass this up. It is too perfect!" All the boys agree.

Stiles can't help but feel giddy, she can't wait for her pup to get here.

_**A/N: **_**Well guys I have just discovered that my computer has been deleting Provine from the story when I save it or upload it. I am extremely sorry and feel awful that I let such a big mistake happen. Please forgive me. So yes Stiles' boss is Provine and again I am sooooo sorry. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Before they know it another month has passed. Stiles and Provine have gotten closer as they work together on the wedding. She has gotten so much done with her bosses help. Now there is no denying that she is pregnant. Her belly is round with a small baby bump, showing everyone she has a little one growing inside her.

Her and Dixie were walking when she sees Provine. "Ms. Stilinksi!" She calls. Even though they have gotten closer she still calls her by her last name. Stiles walks over to her. "Good day, Ms. Provine. Anything you need?"

The excitement showed bright in Provine's eyes. "I was meaning to email you, but now that you are already out, would you like to see the facility?" She asks. "Yes!" Stiles blurts. Her face reddens "I mean, yes, I would love to." She says with more control. "Good, follow me."

They walk down the street until they get to the back of the club. Provine unlocks the door and held it open for Stiles and Dixie. Dixie whimpers as she tucks her tail between her legs. Making Stiles uneasy. "Do you want to leave her outside?" Provine asks. "No. She'll be fine." Stiles was not going to leave her protector outside. Provine leads her through the newly refurbished offices. They go to an elevator. "Thank God you have an elevator." Stiles praises as they step on. Provine chuckles as Dixie's unease only grew.

Once the elevator stopped, opened, and they stepped out Stiles understood why Dixie was uneasy. Cages lined the aisle that was running down the center of the large warehouse type room. The first cage held a Jersey Devil. Its glowing red eyes glare at her as she stops, mouth dropped staring at it. It rears its hellish head back and screams, making Dixie howl and Stiles cover her ears. This thing was the first creature she had done her research on.

"What the hell is this?" Stiles asks.

"This is our learning facility where people will learn about these creatures."

"What kind of people?"

"A group called Hunters."

Stiles' stomach drops. These were the people Deaton had warned her about. They have been using her research for this. THIS! For hunters to learn about these creatures so they can kill them.

"They are real?" She asks playing dumb.

"Yes. Just like your dog is a pixiue and your fiancé is a werewolf. Along with your two friends."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asks horrified.

"We've kept an eye on you for a while Stiles." Provine says as if it is no big deal. She starts to walk down the aisle but Stiles stays where she is. Provine turns to look at her. "Come. I want to show you what we've gotten so far."

Stiles moves slowly as she follows Provine. The Jersey Devil hisses as they pass, Dixie growls back, protective of her owner. Not all the cages were full which is wonderful, but the ones that were full broke Stiles' heart. Fairies buzzed like bees in on cage, Pixies huddled together terrified in another. The last cage bothered her horribly. A werewolf sat in the back of the cage.

"He was hard to catch, but after we killed his pack he was easy to subdue. Thankfully we made changes to the cage after our first alpha escaped."

Stiles stares at the man. He is in nothing but raggedy shorts. His shaggy brown hair is bowed, his hands resting on his knees, close to his face. His body shows nothing but defeat.

"Where did he come from?" Stiles asks.

"Maryland." Provine answers on the dime. Her cell phones rings, she glances at it and frowns. "I'll be right back." She says as she walks through a door at the end of the aisle.

Stiles runs her fingers through her hair, sleekly tugging a bobby pin out.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She says stepping closer to the cage. Dixie growls in disagreement. The man growls right back. "Please let me see your face."

The wolf slowly raises his head, revealing a very handsome face and glowing red eyes. "You are mated to a wolf, you are carrying his pup. Why are you working for that bitch?" He growls.

Stiles instinctively goes to her stomach, protecting it from the aggressive threat. "I didn't know this was going on." She says stepping closer to the bars. She places her hand against against the steal. Showing the wolf the bobby pin. His eyes zone in on it, but go back to glaring at her face. He stood slowly before stalking towards her. Dixie's growls got louder as he did.

"Your mate will be next. Then your pup. They can watch the little halfling grow and test it. See how our kind truly works from a young age." He stops right in front of the Stiles. Bringing his clawed hand up to the bars as quick as lightening, he latches onto Stiles. She squeals in panic as Dixie attacks the bars trying to get at the wolf.

"What's going on?" A man yells. The wolf releases Stiles. She takes a few shaky steps back, hand now empty. Dixie doesn't let her guard down. Showing the werewolf that he has crossed the line.

The man that walks up to them looks eerily familiar. "What the fuck are you doing?" He shouts at Stiles.

"I was just trying to talk to him." Stiles says quietly, rubbing her hand. The wolf's claws had nicked her.

"Ha! There is no talking to that mutt." The man chuckles. The wolf eases back into the shadows of his cage. The burly man glances down at Dixie and his face face becomes a sneer. "You're the bitch that stole the fucking pixiue!" Dixie turns her attention onto big and ugly. "You are fucking mine!" He yells, launching at Dixie. She side steps and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. He howls in pain. Stiles presses herself against the empty cage behind her, trying to stay away from the fight.

"What is going on!" Provine's voice rings through the corridor. Everything quietens. Dixie releases big and ugly to return to Stiles's side. The brute gets up, his left arm limp and oozing blood.

"That bitch is the one that stole the pixiue." He growls pointing a dirty finger at Stiles.

Provine looks at him with an icy glare. "To my understanding, you are the one that let the pixiue get away and Ms. Stilinski took it in. She is also pregnant, do you want to upset the guard dog of a pregnant woman even more?" She says crossing her arms.

"She was talking to the mutt." He snaps.

Provine's icy eyes look Stiles up and down before returning to the brute. "Looks like she got the idea of how he is. Now go get your arm fixed and get back to work." She orders. Big and Ugly walks away, cussing loudly when the Jersey Devil screams at him as he passes.

Provine turns her attention to Stiles. "I'm going to let you keep the pixiue, but no more taking my creatures. Now I expect you to come tomorrow and study the creatures we have so far. Farther advance you reports on the new information you learn by hands on experience. We are hoping to open this place up to the Hunters next month."

Stiles nods numbly. "What are you going to show them? Just the creatures?" she asks trying to act like she is completely okay with this. Provine smiles, as if the amusement of these poor creatures is what she lives for.

"I am going to show them that you can train a Jersey Devil, you can use a Fairy's magic, you can capture bloody Pixies and all the dangerous qualities of an Alpha up close and personal." Stiles' heart skips a beat. She has achieved all of this? Provine wasn't done speaking though. "But that's why we need a month. We are still working on the fairies magic and getting the werewolf to cooperate.

Stiles nods. "What time do you want me here tomorrow?"

Provine gives a smirk of approval. "8:00 a.m. sharp. You are going to love all the knowledge you gain from this."

Stiles nods. "Ms. Provine I don't mean to rush but I am really tired and would like to get home. The surprising events have really got to me." Stiles rubs her stomach for extra effect on her words.

Provine nods. "Yes, I will walk you out." They head down the aisle. The Jersey Devil screams causing Stiles to jump and Dixie to snarl. "We will have him sedated tomorrow. So you won't get to stresses." Stiles nods in thanks.

As soon as Stiles is out the door she wants to bolt home, but she knows they are probably watching her. The walk home seems to take her forever. Once inside the safety of her apartment, Stiles lets it all sink in. They're dead. Her pack is dead. Fuck. Fuck. _FUCK!_ How could she let this happen? How could she fuck up like this? This is just like back when she was in high school.

She gasps as the idea comes to her. That's it! She'll go back home. They'll have home turf advantage and hopefully it will take them a while to track them down. Give her pack time to figure out what to do. Stiles lays a hand on the small pooch of her belly. "I'm going to keep you safe." She whispers.

She runs to the bedroom, grabbing a suitcase she starts to throw anything she and Alex truly needs. She stops only long enough to send a text to Isaac and Jackson to pack a bag and meet her at her apartment. She goes back to her task, trying to think of everything they absolutely have to have. Clothes they can always buy so she isn't worried about that. Pictures, personal items thats her main concern. The last thing she puts in the suitcase is the little wolf onesy. Then she zips it up and goes to the living room. The door busts open with the three boys spilling in.

"What's going on?" They ask as Stiles puts Dixie's service dog vest on. "We have to get out of here." She states, grabbing her back pack. Alex grabs her hands stoping her actions.

"What has happened?" He asks slowly. Stiles glances at Isaac and Jackson, seeing they each had a bag and is ready to go. "I saw what Provine is doing. She's capturing supernatural creatures and using them to teach hunters. She is who Deaton warned me about. We would have more time to figure out what to do, but I helped the alpha she had caged up. I don't know when he is going to try to escape, but we have to get out of here." She says in one breath.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Alex asks calmly. "I'm going to throw them off our trail by getting plan tickets for Florida. From there we can by tickets to California." The boys nod. Alex gives a forced smile.

"What?" Stiles asks not understanding the smile. "It takes a life threatening event for you to take me to your home town."

Stiles rolls her eyes at him. "Let me get the tickets."

_**A/N: **_**Hello you amazing people of ****fan fiction! How are all of you today? I am terribly sorry about the delay. But brief organic chemistry is kicking my ass and I haven't had much time to type on here as I would like. Please don't let that deter you from reading. I really hope you are having a marvelous time with the story. Okay I'm done talking like that. Lol. But seriously I hope you are enjoying the story! Please give me feedback or comments on anything in the story. I would love to hear y'alls thoughts! I will be working on the next chapter but I am unsure as to when it will be up! Have a wonderful day! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

They leave around 1:00 a.m. Cramming into Alex's car.

"I'll call Chris once we get to Orlando." Isaac says. Stiles nods with a yawn. They day was really starting to get to her.

"Hang in there baby. You can sleep on the plan." Alex says while taking her hand.

They arrive at the airport in no time. Going through security and climbing on the plane an hour later. Stiles lays her head on Alex's shoulder. They are in first row of economy so Dixie is at her feet, already asleep. "We are going to be fine." Alex whispers words of safety as Stiles falls asleep. She wakes when they land, running her hand over her bulging pup.

"You sleep good?" Alex asks softly.

"Good." Stiles says still not fully awake. They exit the plane and go to receive the one suitcase they brought. The boys stretch trying to get some feeling back in their limbs.

"I'm going to call Chris." Isaac says walking away.

"Hey, be careful." Stiles calls after him. Isaac only grins at her.

"Stiles you need to take it easy. We are together. We are okay. Just relax. Stressing isn't good for the pup." Jackson says with a calm sternness. Stiles nods, taking a deep breath.

"Found it!" Alex goes to retrieve their bag and returns to them in less then a minute. "How about we go find something to eat, then book the flight." He suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Jackson says. They go to find Isaac before going on the search for food. As they eat they begin to discuss their plan.

"Well we can drop out of school then pick up at another. That way our transcripts can't be traced." Isaac suggests.

"What if we found someone else to help us with that?" Alex asks. "You know, cover our tracks."

Jackson and Stiles share a look. "Well there is Danny." Stiles says.

"That is if he is still there." Jackson counters.

"You mean moved back." Isaac corrects.

Alex frowns. "How about we get there and try to get ahold of Danny. Wether he is there or not." He offers.

The pack agrees on that.

"Now what about living arraignments? i know I can stay with Chris." Isaac says.

"I can stay with my parents."

"Me and Alex can stay with my dad."

The group falls silent.

"But we won't be together." Alex points out.

Stiles rubs circles on her stomach. "Well we can find a place. Bigger then a one room apartment though."

Isaac cocks his head at her. "That's actually a good idea."

Jackson pulls out his phone and begins to search quickly. "We have options of an apartment, loft, or small house."

"No, loft." Stiles says quickly. Alex gives her a questioning look but Stiles just shakes her head.

"I like the idea of a small house. How many bedrooms?" Isaac asks.

"Four bedroom, two bathroom, living room, kitchen, laundry room. Two Story." They all nodded in thought.

"Get it." Alex says.

Jackson pushes the sold button. "Its waiting for us."

They went and bought tickets for their next flight. Isaac called Chris explaining the details. They load onto the plane and head to Beacon Hills. Stiles grows restless on the plane.

"Why are you so squirmy?" Alex asks.

She frowns. "I just don't know how to handle coming home." She truly doesn't. She ran away for a reason. Now they are returning to the supernatural hot spot that caused so much turmoil in her high school life. They are returning to the home of the very people she ran from. Some people she desperately doesn't want to see.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about anything or anyone. I'm going to keep you and our pup safe." Alex says placing his hand on Stiles' stomach lovingly.

Stiles smiles at him softly. "Okay, baby."

The ride seemed to last forever. Finally they landed. Shuffling through the crowd they go to get the suitcase, then wait outside for Chris. A black SUV pulls up to the sidewalk in front of them. A stern man, with greying hair and a shadow of a beard gets out of the driver's side. His piercing blue eyes looking around coldly before warming at the sight of them.

"Isaac!" He says holding his arms open. Isaac goes to embrace him. "How is school?"

"Good. Thought I'd come and visit though."

Chris nods taking a step back. "Jackson nice to see you again."

Jackson nods at him. He seems a little nervous to be around Chris.

"Stiles." Chris turns his attention on her. She smiles and goes to hug him. He holds her back to look at her. "You look good. You are starting to show. Do you know what it is?"

She shakes her head. "We find out in a month." She steps back and motions for Alex, who brings Dixie over with him. "This is my mate Alex and our dog Dixie."

Chris shakes Alex's hand. "Nice to meet you." He looks around eyeing the small crowd. "How about we head to town." They load into the SUV. On the way to Beacon Hills they explain what happened in New York to Chris, who didn't like it at all. "That's against the code. But since so many hunters learn from it they won't get it shut down. That's why several families teach their own about the _hostile_ creatures." The crew goes quiet. "So where do you want to go?"

"My dad's house so we can get my jeep." Chris drops off Stiles, Alex, Jackson and Dixie at the sheriff's house. Isaac wanted to be with Chris for a bit. Stiles goes to the garage, opening the side door. The one her dad never locked.

"What the hell? That's your beloved jeep?" Alex looks mortified as he eyes the baby blue jeep.

Stiles smiles with pride. "Be nice. She has been through a lot."

"Yeah, last I saw this thing it ran into me." Jackson stats opening the back.

"You hit Jackson with this thing?" Alex asks.

"He was a kenema trying to kill everyone." She says rolling her eyes. They load up into the old vehicle. Stiles cranks it up, her girl purrs to life with only a little trouble.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Alex asks as Stiles pushes the button to raise the garage door. Backing out Stiles felt almost giddy to be back in the driver's seat of her jeep.

"Okay Jackson, I need directions." She says glancing at him int eh review mirror. He pulls out his phone and becomes the GPS for Stiles as she navigates her old town. They arrive at the house in less then 20 minutes. Its off on its own at the edge of the woods. Perfect for a pack of werewolves. "Lets take a look inside." They unload and go to the front door.

Jackson lifts a rock next to the house, he retrieves the key and unlocks the door. Downstairs they had a nice sized living room is separated from the kitchen by the stairs. A bathroom and even a small office is located towards the back of the house. The kitchen has enough room for a small dining table if they wanted one. The four bedrooms were upstairs with a bathroom splitting them in half. Two rooms conjoined while the others seemed to be for children.

"I call the blue room!" Jackson says going to check out his room, leaving Isaac with the pink room. Stiles and Alex take the larger go the conjoining rooms. Dixie explores the place on her own. Sniffing and wagging her tail. Stiles looks around the room in silence. Alex comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I like it." he whispers.

Stiles nods. "It will be a great place." She pats Alex's hand on top of her belly.

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you all have had a wonderful week! If not, Its Friday! The weekend has begun! So go party and have fun! But remember to be safe and always say no to drugs. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I will be working on the next chapter here soon. Please I would love some feed back! Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Once Isaac gets back, Chris tagging along, they all head out to the stores. Stiles and Dixie get in the jeep. She is in charge of groceries, but first she is going to stop by the sheriff's office. Parking out front seemed so odd, like she never left.

"Come on girl." The two head inside with an easy pace. Stiles is in no rush to explain to her father everything that is happening.

The woman at the front desk smiles up at her. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to see the sheriff." Stiles says real polite.

"I'm sorry but he is busy at the moment."

Stiles rolls her eyes. "Is he in his office?"

"Yes. But like I said he is -" The woman didn't even get to finish before Stiles was heading to the sheriff's office. She knocked before opening the door. Two men raised their heads from the paperwork on the desk.

"Hey Dad, sorry I interrupted." She says softly.

"Stiles!" John says delighted. He makes his way to his daughter to engulf her in a hug. Stiles smiles up at him. "What are you doing here?" He asks releasing her and paying Dixie some attention.

"Some things came up, so we moved here." She explains.

John's eyes light up. "You moved here?! So you are staying here?"

Stiles laughs at her father's excitement. "Yes, Dad."

He glances down at her stomach that is now showing. "You've grown since the last I saw you! The pup is getting bigger!" Again Stiles laughs at him. The clearing of a throat had the two looking at the deputy in the room.

"Parrish?" Stiles asks.

He grins at her. "Nice to see you, Stiles. And congratulations. John didn't tell me you were expecting."

Stiles only shrugs. "Well I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to tell you I'm here. The boys are all shopping for supplies."

John nods. "I'll call you when I get off work."

Stiles nods giving her dad one last hug. "Bye Dad. Bye Parrish." She heads out of the station more relieved with seeing her dad. Driving to the grocery store, her and Dixie begin their normal shopping routine. Dixie keeping a look out for any danger while Stiles focuses on her shopping list. The cart is almost full when she starts looking for personal items for her pack.

She sees him first. Dark hair, tall muscular stature and dressed in a deputy's uniform. Derek Hale. In the fucking grocery store. Dixie growls softly picking up on Stiles' unease.

Wheeling her cart around quickly Stiles goes to check out. Trying to rush the teenage cashier, she pays and pushes the cart outside. She'll just have to come back and get the other stuff later. Popping open the back of her jeep, she tries hard to hurry and get everything loaded. In her rush she drops a bag. Of course it had to be the eggs. She starts to bend down to scoop up her mess but someone beats her to it.

"Let me help you." The once familiar voice says. Stiles' mouth drops open as Derek, Derek fucking Hale, picks her messy bag up for her. "Do you want me to run in to get more eggs?" He asks before looking at her. Their eyes meet. The older man is shocked. His whole face seems to freeze in a moment of disbelief.

Stiles' heart is racing as she looks into those cool blue/green eyes. "No thank you." Her voice comes out clipped and harsh.

"Stiles?" Derek asks. She ignores him and finishes loading her groceries. Slamming the trunk to her jeep she pushes the cart away but Derek stops her. "Stiles, is it really you?"

Stiles can no longer look him in the eye. She might loose it if she does. "Yes, now let go of my cart." She tries to sound harsh, but she is slipping.

"Oh, Stiles." The wolf says as he drops the ruined bag in the cart and pulls her into a hug. Her whole body tenses up as she begins to shake, he is too close. Way to close. Dixie growls before launching forward, sinking her teeth into Derek's calf. A growl of pain leaves him as he releases Stiles. She leans on her jeep, hand on her bump as she tries to contain herself. Trying to control her breathing and calm down.

Derek growls flashing his icy blues at Dixie. She isn't intimidated in the least. She places herself between Stiles and the enemy and is not letting up. Derek ignores her and goes back to staring at Stiles. "Sorry its just... How did you get by me in the store? How did I miss your scent? I've been waiting for the day." He stops his rambling to inhale deeply, closing his eyes, taking in Stiles' scent. The excitement leaves him as his eyes reopen. He scans her body stopping briefly at her claim mark, peeking out from the collar of her shirt, then her engagement ring and finally resting on her baby bump. "You are mated and carrying his pup." His words are slow and somewhat confused. His eyes meet hers.

Stiles watches as his emotions disappear and a wall be built by the scrawl he puts on. Just like the old Derek. "What does it matter to you." She spits out. Now that the shock is starting to leave her, anger from the past fuels her.

"It doesn't. Sorry for bothering you." His tone is now dryad clipped.

Stiles watches as he walks away. Once he is far enough Stiles pushes the cart out of the way. Open's the door, barely letting Dixie get into the passenger's seat before jumping in and driving off. She arrives at her house, relieved that all the boys were home. She hurries into the house with Dixie on her tail. "Alex?" She calls.

He comes down the stairs, a worried look on his face. "Stiles, honey, what's wrong?" He asks when she buries her face in his chest. He wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Easy baby. Just tell me whats wrong." He whispers. Alex pulls her face up gently to give her a soft kiss. His lips move down her jaw line and down her neck, making a trail to his claim mark. The soft kisses calm her. She starts to relax as Alex stops at the crook of her neck. A growl rumbles from his chest. "Who was it?" He asks, raising up so his golden eyes meet hers.

Tears prick at Stiles' eyes. "He hugged me. I don't know why." Her voice is only a whisper.

"Who?" Alex asks more sternly. Isaac, Jackson, and Chris make their way down the stairs slowly.

"He hugged me." Stiles repeated again. She was so lost at the reasoning to his reaction today.

Alex's growl grew louder when Isaac answered the question, "Derek." His fast twisted in disgusts as the name leaves his lips.

"Did he hurt you?" Alex asks looking over Stiles' body. She shook her head. Alex sighs, calming himself. He pulls her into another hug before examining her face. "Come on I have something to show you. It will get your mind off this." He takes her hand and leads her up the stairs. Jackson, Isaac and Chris let them pass.

Alex leads her into their bedroom. A king sized bed now sits in the middle of the room with the window over its head. A very large dog pillow lays at the end of the bed. A dresser lined the wall with a makeup table on the other side. "I didn't get sheets because I thought you would want to pick that out and the room color." He says looking around the chocolate walls.

Stiles shakes her head. "I like the color. You did great with the bed and dresser." She says with a smile.

Alex smiles, proud of himself. "Now the nursery."Stiles looks at the door conjoining the nursery to their's with curiosity. She opens it slowly. In the once empty room is now a white crib, white wooden rocking chair, and a white diaper changing area, it was all so beautiful. A tears left Stiles' eye. "I thought we could work on the color later." Alex says a little nervous.

"Alex, its all perfect." Stiles says hugging her mate.

He smiles with relief. "I'm glad you like it."

"So she likes it?" Isaac asks poking his head into the room.

Stiles rolls her eyes. "Yes. Now go get the groceries out of the jeep and give me and my fiancé some alone time." She says sweetly. Isaac nods with a grin, shutting the door behind him as he leaves. Stiles can't connect her lips fast enough to Alex's. Their passion explodes with a sudden fury need for one another. Alex pulls back first, stopping their make out session. Both their breathing hard as they try to calm themselves.

"How about we go get our sheets before continuing this.

Stiles nods. "Okay." Even though her body doesn't want to be patient and wait for later that night. They head downstairs to find that the boys were already done putting away the groceries.

"So mind telling us what happened today?" Chris asks curious.

Alex tightens his hold on Stiles hand. She takes a deep breath. "I saw him at the store and I about got away, but he stopped me in the parking lot. He hugged me, rambling about me until Dixie bit him. Then he seemed to get mad when he saw that I was taken." Stiles glances up at Alex who only nods, as if to say _damn right you're mine_. But that wasn't what bothered Stiles. It was the way Derek was so excited to see her, as if he had missed her. Then the way he had looked so heart broken before putting all his emotions behind his scrawl. Why did he act that way? Why?

"You okay to go back out?" Alex asks.

Stiles looks around the still bare living room. "Yeah. Seeing as their is nothing to do here." They walk outside together.

"I will be back tomorrow to set up some security measures." Chris says before getting into his SUV and leaving

"How is he?" Stiles asks as they load into the jeep.

"Good. He's excited that I'm back." Isaac says cheerfully.

"Dad's excited too."

"Did you talk to your parents Jackson?" Alex asks.

"I called them. They are happy, but I am still away to them I think."

"What if you went and visited?" Stiles suggested.

"That might help."

"I'll go with you." Isaac says with a supporting grin.

"Thanks."

They arrive at the store and get out like clowns in a clown car. "You know we are going to have to tell Scott we are here." Stiles says with a frown.

"Chris is going to take care of that tonight." Isaac shrugs, not looking anymore enthused about it.

Stiles nods. That way none of them will have to see the others. They walk into the store and split up, hoping to make things go faster. Stiles was getting everyone a toothbrush when she heard her name. Fuck another familiar voice. She turns slowly to see the super model herself, Lydia Martin. "Lydia." Stiles says slowly.

Lydia cocks her head to the side. "Is it really you?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah, its really me." Dixie wags her tail slightly but remains on guard.

"Oh, Stiles. Where have you been?" Lydia says as it truly its her that Stiles is real.

"I've been at school." Stiles was lost at what to say to her, but she had missed Lydia. She had missed her worrying over her outfits, she had missed her talking none stop, she had just missed her.

"You are looking great!" Lydia says as she goes in for a hug. Unlike Derek today, Stiles hugged back. "I've missed you, Stiles." She says a little chocked up.

"I've missed you too, Lyds." Stiles eyes became blurry as some tears fought to be released. She only blinked them away, stupid hormones.

Lydia backs up, a soft grin on her face. Dixie huffs, getting her attention. "I see you have a dog."

"Yeah, Dixie is my guard dog, even more so now that I'm pregnant."

Lydia's eyes widen as she stares at her. Then they travel down to Stiles' stomach pooching out. "Oh my God! By who?" She was shocked.

"Everything okay here, Stiles?" Isaac asks coming up to the group.

"Isaac?" Lydia's shock grew even more.

"Lydia." Isaac nods at her, then turns his attention to Stiles. "We should be leaving."

Stiles nods. "Nice seeing you again." She hugs Lydia one more time before walking away. Isaac's arm wrapping around her as he watches the store wearingly. "What's up?"

"Chris has given us Danny's address, So we are going to swing by there before heading home. Before they all know we are here."

Stiles nods. They check out and meet the other two at the jeep. Loading into the jeep they head to Danny's. Danny lives in an apartment not to far from the store. Stiles and Jackson go together leaving Alex, Isaac, and Dixie in the jeep, as back up. Walking up to the second story they find B5 and knock softly. Listening to the hushed whispers and footsteps behind the door, the two glance at each other nervously.

Finally the door opens revealing Danny. "Stiles? Jackson?" He asks surprised.

Stiles smiles. "Hey Danny, you busy?" She tries to be as sweet as possible.

"Actually I was on my way out." Danny's body language told them how skeptical he was.

"Well could you do a quick favor for an old friend?" Jackson tries to ease the unease.

Danny frowns.

"We are going on a date." a man says coming up to stand behind Danny.

"Who are you?" Jackson asks a little defensive.

"Who are you?" The man growls right back. Both men flash their icy blues.

"Ethan?" Stiles asks.

He smiles sweetly at Stiles. "Nice to see you again, Stiles. Is this the wolf that knocked you up?" He glares at Jackson.

"No, but that's actually why we need help. My baby isn't safe." She glances back at Jackson. "We aren't safe."

Danny frowns, glancing back at Ethan. He nods slowly. "Okay, we will help."

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! So I just wanted to let you all know that Creative Writing is not my major. I am not good at catching grammar mistakes or anything. I apologize if any of this is bad. I have been taking a few creative writing classes, thought this semester will be the last of that. I had a review on my paper from a classmate telling me I don't know how to write and I shouldn't write. So again I apologize. But I want to thank you all for reading. It helps me a lot when I know some people do enjoy my writing. So now off my small rant, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Keep reading! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Danny and Ethan had followed the pack to their house. "Well boys go on and get started. I'm going to unload groceries." Stiles gets out, heading to the back of the jeep.

"I'll help." Alex says, joining her. The others go in, not even glancing back. "You okay?"

Stiles shrugs. "Just been a lot to take in. I'll feel better once Danny can cover our tracks."

Alex nods. "You know everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our pup."

Stiles nods smiling at him. "Come on papa wolf, lets get everything inside."

They take a few trips to get everything inside. Alex making sure Stiles doesn't put to much strain on herself. Once everything is put in their proper places, they go to join the others.

"So Stiles, I see you have really gotten yourself in a pickle." Danny doesn't even look up from the computer as he speaks.

"Yeah just my luck."

Danny turns away from the computer after a few more minutes. "But you are all set, all of you have full degrees and are ready to start working."

"Just like that?" Stiles asks.

Danny smiles at her cheekily. "I've gotten very good at what I do."

Stiles only shakes her head in amazement.

"Well thank you very much." Alex says.

Danny studies him throughly before nodding. "So you are all a pack now? Are you the alpha?"

"There are no alphas here." Ethan states.

Dany looks surprised. "Oh okay." He rises only to be confronted by Jackson. Ethan growls warningly. Jackson ignores him.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for being an ass. I'm sorry for not being a good friend and I'm sorry for leaving you."

Danny stared at the wolf for a minute before letting a true smile break across his face. "It's fine. I've missed your big head." The two hug it out. Stiles' heart flutters for a bit. She likes seeing the two friends reunite.

"We better be going." Ethan says a little awkwardly.

"What brought you back?" Stiles asks the wolf that had left before she did.

Ethan smiles a little sad smile. "I couldn't stay away. I needed him and he needed me. That's why he found my ass and drug me back." He pulls Danny into a warm embrace. Stiles nods, something troubling her about that statement. The two leave without much goodbyes.

The little pack look at one another. "Now we can go on with our life." Stiles says with a little relief. They all slowly fade off into their rooms. Alex pulls Stiles into his arms as they lay in bed. "Do you really think everything is okay to be okay?" Her voice is soft as she snuggles closer to Alex.

"Yes. Because we will be on guard and always ready. We aren't going to let anything happen to our pup and I am not going to let anything happen to you." Alec rubs her belly fondly. "Come on lets get a shower." Alex gets the shower ready just for them. The couple strips one another slowly with care. Once they are both bare they step into the shower. Alex's hands run along Stiles' body. Tracing out every little detail. He pauses on her stomach. Rubbing circles on the small pooch. "I can't wait until we can hold our little pup."

Stiles look up at him with a grin. "That will be a few months." She laughs softly. Alex nods, removing his hands from her soft skin he grabs the soap and begins to wash her. The gently caress of his hands and the warm water running down her back, put her in a calm that almost lulls her to sleep. Once he finishes she begins the process of washing her mate. Her hands run over the flat plans of his chest and the hard muscles of his arms. This is her mate. This man naked before her and ready to do anything to protect her and their unborn child. This man is hers and she is his.

Only when they lay down in bed does she realize that her father never called. Grabbing her cell from the bed side table she dials her dad's number. He answers on the fifth ring.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Dad, is everything okay? You never called." She couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"I'm sorry. Some things came up at work. I will call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." Stiles hangs up and phone and curls into her mate's side before falling asleep.

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! So I know this is a short chapter but I am already working on the next one. Please, Please let me know your thoughts and comments in the reviews. I am very curious as to what you all are thinking. I haven't posted anything because I have been very ****self conscious on my writing... got some very harsh comments in my creative non-fiction writing class... basically being told I don't know how to write and I shouldn't write at all. But hey! If you all are enjoying this I shall continue the story! So again please let me know your thoughts and I shall talk to ya'll later! Love ya'll!**


	19. Chapter 19

The whole pack woke slowly. There was no need to rush, no school and no jobs, yet. Stiles rises out of the bed first. Putting on one of Alex's big t-shirt she made her way down stairs to make breakfast only to be surprised by Isaac cooking. "Eggs, Biscuits, Gravy, and Toast are ready!" He calls as she enters the kitchen.

"Smells amazing!" Stiles moans as she starts fixing her own plate. Sitting at the bar she starts to chow down as the others make their way to the kitchen. They all eat in peaceful silence.

"So what are our plans for today?" Isaac asks as he scoops the left overs into Dixie's bowl.

"You boys need to go find jobs. I'm going to stay here and make this place feel more like a home."

Alex frowns. "I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone."

"But I'll have Dixie and I don't feel like carpooling around all day with you boys, no offense." Jackson and Isaac chuckle as they make their way upstairs to get ready.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The worry in Alex's face has Stiles rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Baby. I will be fine. If anything happens I'll call you." The worry doesn't leave his face, but he nods. He heads upstairs to get ready. Stiles looks around the kitchen, then walks into the living room, observing what they need. The boys come rumbling down the stairs. "How much money do we have?" She asks looking around the living room with all kinds of ideas.

"How 'bout you wait until we get jobs before going on a shopping spree." Stiles pouts at Jackson.

"Ya'll better hurry back! I get bored easily!"

"Don't you dare leave this house." Alex demands as they leave.

Stiles rolls her eyes. She watches them drive away through the window. She again reviews the kitchen and living room again, making little notes of what she wants. Making her way up the stairs she goes into the nursery. Sitting the rocker, she sighs as she looks around the room. Dixie lays at her feet. This is going to be her baby's room. The place where her little pup will grow and learn about the world. Will the pup be human or will it be a wolf like its father. Dixie growls at her feet, shattering all her good thoughts. The door bell rings.

"Come on." Stiles keeps her voice soft as she makes her way down to the door. The pounding of her heart drowns out everything. Dixie is right next to her, sniffing the air with suspicion, but she calms herself once they reach the door. Stiles opens it to find Chris.

Letting out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. "Chris you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. I was just wanting to set up the security system." Chris can't keep the look of embarrassment from his face as he hold up the black duffel bag.

"Yeah, come on in."

They work together to get everything set up. Stiles mainly watches. Once Chris is done with setting up around the house he sets up a T.V/computer security camera viewer in the office. It didn't take long for him to get everything connected and online.

"This shows you the driveway, the backyard, both sides of the house, most of the roof, and the front porch. I've also fixed the windows to where if anyone tries to come through them they'll get a good shock. Only safe way in or out is through the doors." His voice is very strategic, the organized hunter coming out in him.

"Thank you so much, Chris!" Stiles hugs him, surprising the older man.

A small smile graces Chris' face for a second before he pulls her away. "No problem at all. I will be checking in on you all every now and then, okay?" Stiles nods. Chris looks around the big house. "Are you here alone?"

"Just until the boys get back from job hunting."

"Do you want me to stay here until they get back?"

"No. I'm good. Thanks though."

Chris looks around uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Stiles smiles at him. "I have Dixie and now that you put up the security system I feel much safer. Thank you again."

Realizing that there is no arguing with Stiles, Chris leaves with one last glance around the bare house. Stiles goes into the office and sits on the floor to watch the camera. She is able to watch the boys pull up and is at the door ready to greet them before they are even out of the jeep.

"How did it go?" She asks as one by one they file into the house.

"Deaton gave me the job! I am not the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic veterinary technician." Isaac looked like a puppy that had just be given the biggest bone in his life.

"I am now the new Beacon Hills social worker." Jackson beams.

"I'm the new biology teacher at the high school." Alex says happily. Stiles frowns. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Its just nothing good ever comes from that place. You'll need to be careful." Alex nods with an eye roll. "So let me show you all what Chris installed today!" But before she could show them, Dixie starts to growl and is joined by the wolves.

Stiles is pushed back to the stairs with Dixie by her side. Alex is planted in front of her. Isaac standing as the second line of defense as Jackson waits in front of the door. The door bell rings, Dixie answers with a growl. Jackson opens the door to reveal Derek Hale. He is in his deputy uniform and has a grocery bag in his hand. He looks unsettled and surprised at the hostile greeting, but he holds his ground.

"What do you want?" Jackson barks.

Derek's eyes flash at the tone. "I was just coming to bring the groceries that Stiles dropped at the store and to tell you all that Scott wants a pack meeting with all of you present." He holds out the bag to Jackson. Who took it without touching Derek.

"Why did they send you?" Isaac growls.

Derek again looks shocked at the hostility. "I volunteered. I wanted to bring the groceries and talk to Stiles."

At the mention of her name, Stiles peeks around around Alex's shoulder. Why would he want to talk to her?

"Like hell you'll get to talk to her." Alex snarls.

Again Derek's eyes flash. "Remember who's territory you are in."

"We are in McCall pack territory and we don't need the approval of a beta to be here." Jackson snaps.

Derek's jaw clenches. "7:30 tonight at Melissa's." Then he turned on his heels and left.

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! If you are in school I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving break! It was a wonderful break for me. Even though my cat growled and hisses at everyone in my household, but thats okay! lol. Anyway I hope you are all enjoying this story! I have lots more chapters and I am wondering if I should keep it up. Please let me know your comments! Remember you are all wonderful and beautiful people! I love you, just because you read my story this far. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

They all pile out of Stiles' jeep. Dixie seems uneasy along with the rest of them. The cars were everywhere, but not as many as there should be. Stiles is in the middle of the group. Its as if she is a queen with her guards around her, the most vulnerable and the most protected. Jackson being the leader again, rings the doorbell.

Melissa answers it with a smile on her face. "Jackson! Isaac! Stiles!" She greets happily.

"Hey, Melissa." Stiles waves at her from her safe spot. All the boys just nod. They were more concerned with what is in the den then a proper greeting.

Melissa leads them into the living room where everyone is gathered. Danny and Ethan share the love seat. Lydia, Kira, and Malia are clustered on the couch with Liam on the arm while Derek sits in the recliner. Scott is standing watching them with cool eyes. Everyone was quiet as they took each other in.

"Well I am going to be in the kitchen with Chris and John." Melissa takes one more glance at the awkward stare off, before turning to leave.

"My dad is here?" Stiles pipes up.

"Yes, you can talk to him afterwards."

A few minutes went on of more awkward silence before Scott finally spoke. "Hello. Jackson, Isaac its great to see you two again." He demeanor changed from strong alpha to cheerful puppy in the snap of a finger. "Stiles." His puppy dog eyes land on her and it makes her heart ache. "I am really glad you are home, I've missed you." He moves forward to hug her but is cut off by the boys. Scott's face is one of confusion at the hostility displayed.

"Guys, stop its okay." Stiles protests. They slowly part to let Stiles through to hug her long lost best friend.

"Stiles you are pregnant!" Scott holds her out at arms length taking her in, even smelling the air near her to regain the familiarly of her scent.

"Yep and engaged." She holds out her left hand to show off her ring.

Scott just grins at her. "Thats amazing!"

Stiles really did't realize how much she has missed the big puppy. With a sigh though she slowly goes back into her circle ready for business to start.

"So why did you want to meet with us?" Isaac is the one to start off the meeting.

"Well you are a pack on my territory, So I thought a meeting would be nice to set some rules and make a deal about you all living here." Everyone in the McCall pack nods in agreement.

"We are here because we got caught up with the wrong people and need a safe place. So we came home." Jackson explains.

"What are you running from?" Lydia asks. Her gaze is directed towards Isaac. As if she can't look at Jackson. His piercing blue eyes gaze at her as if he is seeing something beautiful for the first time, yet knows he can't have it. Stiles frowns as she watches the emotions play through his eyes.

"A crazy woman and her Jersey Devil." Isaac shrugs as if it is nothing. The McCall pack look around uneasy.

"How did you get involved with them." Danny asks even though he already knows the answer.

"She was my boss." Stiles looks at her feet in embarrassment at her own stupid mistake.

"You always know how to pick them." Derek mumbles.

"You don't speak to her." Alex growls, eyes flashing.

Derek's own eyes flash. "I don't take commands from an Omega."

"But you'll get your ass kicked by one." Isaac snarls as he stalks towards Derek. Jackson grabs him, but seems to be ready to release him at any moment.

"Have I done something?" Derek growls standing.

"You really going to say that?" Alex snarls through gritted teeth.

"Boys." Stiles says softly.

"She isn't your property." Derek spits out.

"She is my mate and carrying my pup."

Derek roars at Alex before being punched in the face by Jackson. Everyone is on their feet. Malia is holding back Isaac as Lydia moves to Jackson. Stiles holds onto Alex while Kira, Liam, and Scott stand int the middle. Melissa, John and Chris rush into the room, eyes wide. Ethan and Danny watch as if amused.

"What the fuck!" Malia growls.

"Everyone stop!" Scott commands. The two unruly wolves can't ignore the true alpha and calm themselves. "What is going on?"

"Our one rule is that that bastard stays away from Stiles and us if he wants to live." Isaac orders pointing a finger at Derek.

"Okay do you care to explain why?" Scott's look of confusion matches the rest of his pack.

"He knows why." Stiles whispers. Her eyes meet Derek's and it dawns on him as all the blood drains from his face.

"Oh God Stiles." He rasps.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jackson growls. Lydia puts her hand on his chest trying to calm him. He finally seems to notice who is touching him. All the hostility drains away as he looks at her. "Lydia." He whispers.

That is when Ethan gently pries her fingers off of the wolf. "I have him." He says softly. Danny leads Lydia to the couch. Jackson only watches not even fighting Ethan.

"Okay, can we sit and calmly talk about this?" Scott asks. The two packs move to their original spots.

"We just want permission to live here in peace and safety." Stiles is the first to speak. Her voice is soft, giving away how tired she is. The whole event earlier has shaken her up and mentally drained her.

"That is perfectly fine. You will have the McCall pack's protection." Scott nods.

"And he is not aloud anywhere around Stiles." Alex asks sending a glare at Derek.

"Deal."

"So do we get an introduction?" Liam asks. "Oh! Yeah. Pack this is Isaac, Jackson, Stiles, and..."

"Alex." Stiles provides. "Guys, this is Scott, Lydia, Danny, Ethan, Kira, Malia, and Liam." Stiles says confidently. She was the only one from her group that new everyone from the McCall pack.

"So we will keep in touch, but for now you are free to live among us." Scott says with a smile.

"Thank you." Stiles pushes through her body guards to hug the true alpha. They say their goodbyes before leaving. Once the omega pack is back at their house they sit and think. "Do you really think everything is going to be okay?"

"Yes. We are going to be fine." Alex reassures.

_**A/N: **_**Hello guys! I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas! I am sorry that I haven't uploaded a lot over the break I have been subbing, babysitting, and reading and amazing series. If you are going to be a teacher, GOD BLESS YOU. Teaching has killed me. Also if you are thinking about having a baby, I advise you babysit a one year old or two year old for a bit and see how much you want a baby after that then go from there. Or if you are looking for an amazing book series to read look into Throne of Glass. I am trying desperately to get my hands on the third book. And hey if you want any good book suggestions let me know. I might start posting a series to read with every chapter I upload. Any way I finished this semester with A's and B's and only one D. I am very proud of that D because it means I passed chemistry and am done with the damn subject! I hope your all's grades turned out good. If not always remember D's get degrees. I see that my little comment section has turned into a very lengthy thing so I will leave with the promise of a new chapter here soon. Remember to leave a comment! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

A few days go by with no problems. Stiles stays home while the boys go to work. They had finally gotten a couch so it was chilling and Netflix for her until she could find a job and then convince the boys to let her out of the house with no supervision. The door bell rings causing Dixie to jump up to attention with a growl. Stiles quickly goes to the office to check the cameras. At the door are three women with bags in their hands. Stiles runs to the door, opening it to see Lydia, Malia, and Kira.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks assessing them.

"Well we thought we could have a movie day and catch up." Lydia shrugs a little nervous.

Stiles grins like a opossum. "Yes!" She ushers them in before showing them the living room.

"Wow you really don't have anything do you." Malia points out.

"Well not down here, but our bedrooms are good. Put ya'lls stuff down and come with me." She took the girls upstairs and showed them the nursery.

"Oh Stiles, its perfect." Lydia coos looking around the cozy little room.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" Kira squeals picking up the wolf onsie.

"Yeah. I thought it was perfect for the pup."

"Do you know what it is?" Malia questions.

"No."

"What are you wanting?" Lydia prods.

"Just a healthy baby."

They start to make their way to the stairs when Malia goes to the farthest door on the left and opens it. "This is that wolf's room, Isaac." The others look at one another.

"Yes. Do you like him?" Stiles can't keep the grin from her face.

"No. Just his smell. Its amazing."

Stiles giggles as she watches Malia inhale deeply.

"So does that mean this is Jackson's room?" Lydia stares at the closed door.

"Yeah." Stiles watches as the lost look takes Lydia's face the longer she stares at the door. A frown tugs at her lips. How is she going to fix that? She can't right now all she can do is give a distraction. "Okay girls. how about we go down stairs and get started on our movie day?"

They spread out on the couch and floor and put Stiles' computer in front of them. Lydia puts in the classic Mean Girls.

"So Stiles when did you meet Alex?" Kira doesn't even look away from the screen.

"I met him at a party. We were together for several months before he got turned."

"So he hasn't always been a wolf?"

"No. Thank God I found Isaac and Jackson before that happened."

"So... Jackson is he dating anyone?" Lydia acts so causal. As if she really doesn't care about the answer.

"No. He actually hasn't been with a girl since he has been with me." Lydia nods making Stiles frown. Not sure what to do Stiles just goes with her gut. "You know Lydia, he was your first love and you were his. I think you should try talking to him. He... He misses you."

Lydia seems taken aback. "Really?"

"Yes. Just like you miss him."

The strawberry blonde pierces her lips. "Ethan will have to approve him first."

"What's going on there?"

"Well since Danny brought him back he has adopted me as his little sister. He just told me he is doing it for Aiden." Everyone got quiet after that.

"Well Kira, how are things with you and Scott?" Stiles says, breaking the silence.

"They have been going at it pretty hard, so I believe its good." Malia answers making Kira's face redden.

Stiles laughs. "Just don't mate yet. Because more then likely you'll get knocked up." She pats her belly for emphasis.

"So that's how it happened." Lydia says curiously.

"Yeah. We didn't plan it, but I am really excited about my little family."

"What's the deal with Derek?" Malia says putting it out there bluntly.

Stiles frowns. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"He is an arrogant asshole." Jackson says coming through the front door. All heads turn towards him and Dixie goes to greet him. "Sorry couldn't help but over hear. So what are you ladies up to?"

Lydia went back to watching the movie as Jackson ventures into the room. "You know just catching up." Stiles shrugs. Jackson nods looking at Lydia even though it was obvious he was trying not to.

"Would you like to join us, Jackson?" Malia offers.

"No. I think I am going to go do some work in my room. Ya'll have fun." Once is was upstairs and the door closed, Lydia allowed herself to sink back into her seat.

"You okay?" Kira asks softly.

"Yes. Are you all ready to leave?"

"Lyds." Stiles criticizes softly.

The banshee looks around at the others. Rolling her eyes. "Fine. Where is your bathroom?"

"The one upstairs is the best. We haven't really done anything with the one down here." Lydia only nods and heads upstairs.

"She has been weird ever since he saw him last night." Malia states.

"Well he has been trying to move on, but can't. How about we work a little magic and get things going." Stiles insists.

"Sounds like a plan." Malia smiles with mischief making Kira roll her eyes. Lydia comes back down and they are finished with the movie by the time Alex and Isaac arrives home.

"Well we should do this again. It was nice to catch up." Stiles says as they leave.

"We will!" Lydia confirms. Stiles watches them pull out of the driveway.

"So did you have fun today?" Alex pulls her into his chest as he wraps his arms around her, hands resting on her stomach.

"I did. I didn't realize how much I had missed them." Alex hums as he sent marks her neck. "How was school?"

"Good, though high schoolers are the most immature beings on the planet."

A laugh escapes her throat. "We use to be one of them."

"Very true."

"Well, I think its time I get supper going."

_**A/N: **_**Well guys here is the next chapter just like I promised! I hope you are still enjoying the read and continue to keep up with the story. My cat ran across the keyboard and messed a few things up I am pretty sure I fixed it but if there are things that seem a little screwy blame the cat. Anyway I am working on th next chapter. Hopefully it will be up soon. Love all of you wonderful people! Until Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22

Weeks have passed and the girl's plan has worked. Lydia and Jackson are now going on regular dates and she is at the house for breakfast just as much. Isaac and Malia has also started a thing. Stiles found out about that the night she tried to sneak in through his window. She is another one that has started making a regular appearance at breakfast. Stiles is starting to show off her not so little baby bump even more. The pup is really growing.

"So Stiles, have you thought of any line of work?" Lydia asks as they all sit at the new dining table.

"I have actually applied to be a sub so whenever I get called in, I guess." They continue on their Saturday morning with small chitchat and watching the T.V.

"Hey, Scott is having a get together at Melissa's and you are all invited." Lydia informs the group.

"What's the occasion?" Isaac has his head resting in Malia's lap. Seeming very continent to never move.

"I really don't know. But I have a feeling that he might propose." Gasps fill the room.

"Really?" Stiles says excitedly.

"I said might." Lydia implies.

Stiles rolls her eyes. "He better." They continue on their day as lazily as possible until it was time of the party. They all arrive together.

"Are you all going to behave?" Lydia has her hands on her hips standing in front of the door. The ragtag pack look at one another.

"What do you mean?" Isaac questions.

"Derek will be here."

Growls rose up from the boys. "If he comes anywhere near Stiles, I'll kill him." Alex says through gritted teeth.

Stiles frowns. "It will be okay. He'll keep his distance." Her voice is quiet. She can't help but doubt that things will go perfect tonight.

Alex frowns at her. "Are you sure?"

She gives a forced smile. "As long as I have you, I know everything will be alright."

Lydia nods seeming to approve them. They walk into the house all smiles.

"Hey Dad." Stiles greets as John hugs her.

"Glad you could come. Our little pup is just growing away isn't he."

"Oh yes." Stiles can't keep the smile from her face as she rubs her belly.

John goes off to greet more of her pack. Stiles' eyes roam around the room. Liam, Danny, Ethan, Kira, Scott, and sitting in the corner is Derek. Their eyes meet. Stiles swallows. Why does he keep staring back? His eyes roam up and down her body, studying her. Fuck, why is that so hot? Stiles blinks. Breaking the spell. No. That can't be right. She is mated to Alex. Not Derek. No good fucking Derek can't make her feel this way. Not like he use to. God what is wrong with her?

"Stiles?" Alex whispers in her ear.

"I'm okay." She says turning to him, turning her back on Derek. She smiles up at her mate.

"Stiles!" Scott yells happily.

"Hey you over grown puppy." They hug and talk shortly. The house is booming with laughter and chitchat.

"Guys can I have all of your attention!" Scott booms. Everyone quietens and finds a seat. Stiles sits with Lydia across from Alex. "The past few years I have had a very special woman by my side. We have laughed together, fought together, made memories together, and today I would like to ask if she would want to be by my side for the rest of our lives." Scott turns to Kira and gets down on one knee. "Kira Yukimura will you marry me?" Kira has both hands over her mouth in shock. She nods, tears leaving her eyes. Scott slips the black diamond ring on her finger and embraces her with a kiss. The whole room erupts in claps and cheers.

Stiles meets Alex's eyes. The look he is giving her causes her to have goosebumps. All of a sudden she was hot. A fire was burning in her and only Alex could cool it. A low rumble fills the room. Stiles' eyes glaze lazily over to Derek who's eyes are glowing bright blue. Stiles begins to pant as the heat intensifies. Her skin needs to be cooled, not only that but her nipples are hard and sensitive. More growls join the rumble.

"Stiles are you okay?" Lydia asks, placing a hand on her shoulder. The wrong touch scorches her skin. The wrong person is touching her. It is making the damn thing worse. Stiles can't answer or ask her to remove her hand for a new symptom occurs. Her pussy is swollen becoming increasingly wet. Alex is up on his feet. Just looking at him has her blood boiling even more. What the fuck is happening to her. Derek is up on his feet as well, challenging Alex.

"She's mine." Alex snarls.

"She was mine first." Derek roars.

With that Alex pounces on Derek. The wolves start a knock out brawl. Neither one of them seeming to have the upper hand. Finally the other supernatural creatures snap out of their daze and work to break the wolves up.

"What is going on." Melissa shouts.

"Stiles is in heat. I am guessing its a side affect from the pregnancy." Ethan says through gritted teeth as he tries to restrain Derek.

"We need to leave." Isaac barks. Jackson, Malia, and Isaac all work together to drag Alex back. Scott and Liam go to help Ethan restrain Derek.

"Alex." Stiles pants. That seems to snap Alex out of his rage, but encourage Derek to fight harder. Alex stops fighting to get to Derek and starts to try to get to Stiles. He is released. Alex pulls Stiles into his arms and connects their lips. A snarled howl rages through the house. Alex lets a growl rumble through his chest but continues to kiss Stiles.

"Hey lets take this home." The two ignore Jackson.

"The sooner you get home the quicker you can fuck." Malia states sending an apologetic look to John for her bluntness. With that the couple is heading out to the car. Leaving behind a growling, snarling Derek.

Once back at the house Alex picks Stiles up, kissing her vigorously as he carries her up the stairs. Once in their room Alex slams the door shut. Stiles tugs at his shirt. As he takes his shirt off, Stiles gets down on her knees. Undoing his belt then his pants, she pulls his jeans down. She kisses the ten in his boxer briefs before pulling them down as well, releasing his hard cock. She licks the swollen head slowly before sliding it into her mouth. His skin cools her mouth. But the hot rod in her mouth only makes her pussy that much wetter. Needing him in her. She bobs her head slowly, teasing him.

"Fuck. I can't take this." Alex growls as he pulls himself out of her mouth.

He picks her up and throws her on the bed. Stiles smiles in anticipation. Her body is still hot with need but she knows it will soon be cooled. Alex rips her clothes off before burying his head between her legs. Stiles gasps and moans at the assault of his tongue on her clit. She buries her hands in his hair as he inserts a finger in her.

"God dammit Alex! Please!" Stiles begs as she squirms.

She needs him in her. Needs him to make her his again. Alex comes up from eating her out and kisses a trail up her body, nuzzling her swollen stomach before sucking a nipple in his mouth. Stiles gasps, she is so sensitive there. Alex moves to the next nipple, giving it the same amount of attention. Finally he continues the kissing trail up to her mouth. After a few sweet kisses he slams into her causing Stiles to moan out a scream. There was no slowing down after that. Stiles writhers under Alex as she is consumed with pleasure. Her moans become uncontrollable cries and screams of bliss. Alex slams into he with inhuman speed, growls rumbling in his chest. With one final thrust he cums in her. Filling her, making her his. Stiles can fill the familiar knot as he claims her again. She moans at the pressure. God she was so sensitive after her orgasim. They catch their breath as they wait for the knot to deflate. Once they can separate, Alex flops beside her on the bed.

"You better?" Alex asks.

"Yes. Now I'm just really tired." Stiles curls into Alex's side and quickly falls asleep.

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to read and comment! I love hearing you all's thoughts! I have four chapters written and one in progress. So I might take a break from typing and get more chapters done before I come back to it. So please be patient. I will work on typing up the next chapter her in a few days. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying life! Until Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles woke to the smell of bacon. Her stomach churns at the aroma. Leaping out of bed she heads to the bathroom. Alex is soon holding back her hair as she vomits.

"You okay?" He whispers. Stiles nods before the smell hits her nose again. The vomiting session begins all over again. "Get rid of the fucking bacon!" He shouts as he rubs Stiles' heaving back. Finally it stops. Stiles lays back against Alex's legs.

"I hate this." She groans.

"Me too." The worry on Alex's face says it all. He can't stand to watch his mate suffer. "Let's lay in bed and give the air some time to clear up." Alex helps Stiles into the bed and curls up with her under the covers after he turns the ceiling fan on. After a few minutes of silence Alex nuzzles up to Stiles' ear, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Stiles syas tiredly.

"Breakfast is ready!" Isaac calls. The two get some clothes on before heading down to eat. Alex can't help but smile as Stiles chooses to wear one of his shirts and a pair of boxers briefs. "There they are! The two pornstars!" Isaac says with a smile.

Stiles glares at him. "Shut up." She takes a seat at the bar. "Where is Jackson?" Stiles looks around but couldn't find the blonde headed wolf.

"He is taking care of the bacon and going for a run with Dixie. She looked so pitiful after being locked out of the room." Isaac explains while fixing a plate. "She should be glad though. The way it sounded, I would hate to see what all went on in that room." Isaac sets the plate in front of Stiles. She smiles in thanks.

"Sorry, I really didn't have control last night." Alex says while fixing his own plate.

"We know." Jackson steps through the door. Dixie goes to great Stiles eagerly. Stiles pats her on the head and _spilling _some eggs on the floor for her. Which Dixie quickly cleans up.

"What exactly happened last night?" Stiles asks around a mouthful.

"Well I called Deaton about it. He says you might get this way sometimes, kinda like how pregnant women get really horny, you will go into a heat like state. Which will cause the reaction of your mate. Like how Alex responded last night." Isaac shrugs like its no big deal.

"Then why did Derek react to it? Why did he say I was his first? We never mated." The thoughts were too upsetting to Stiles. She wanted to cry.

"Easy. Its okay." Alex tries to say soothingly but fails at holding back a growl.

"I don't know why he said you were his, but he reacted as if he wanted you." Isaac takes another bite of food. Like none of this is something to be concerned about.

Alex on the other hand seems to be pretty concerned. "Please explain some more."

"When a female comes into heat and isn't mated she is basically up for grabs. Any male will try to jump her. Not necessarily mate with her, but just feel both of their needs. Now when she is mated only her mate and maybe a few young wolves that are struggling with getting control of themselves will be effected. Yeah, everyone is effected by the smell but it will mainly just make them horny, unless..."

"Unless what." Alex bites out.

"Unless another wolf tries to take her as his own mate. Which is challenging the existing mate for a battle to see who will have her. Normally its a battle to the death."

"I thought wolves only had one true mate." Stiles says quietly.

"Yes, but that's why you are cautioned not to rush into mating, because you can always mate with someone who isn't your true mate." Jackson says. As if he is the lecturing parent.

Stiles frowns. "But wouldn't mating only happen to true mates?"

"No, because you might never meet your true mate or your mate might die which gives you an opportunity to find another mate. Also some situations have come up to where two wolves are mated out of means of protection." Isaac informs.

Stiles' stomach churns. Does that mean Alex isn't her true mate? That Derek is?

"But normally the first wolf you are mated with is going to be your mate for life until someone dies." Jackson adds.

"That doesn't mean Derek mated with her right?" Alex seems so concerned.

"Well, Stiles. Did he knot?" Isaac looks at her expectedly. He knows the answer. His smell would be intwined with hers if she was mated to him. He would have left a mark too.

"No. It was nothing like when me and Alex mated."

Alex lets out a sigh of relief. "We will just have to stay away from him. Especially with these random heats."

They sit in silence for a while. Eating slowly, everyone lost in their own thoughts. The door bell rings. Isaac goes to answer it. There is no alarm in Isaac's voice as he invites the guest in. Scott follows Isaac into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to apologize about last night." He says with a frown. He looks so serious. More serious then when Stiles left. He has really embraced this True Alpha stature. Something that Stiles finds herself being very proud of. "But I can't let something like that happen again. You are omega's in my territory. Yes you are my friends, but my pack comes first. If something is to happen again, I will ask you to leave."

Stiles' jaw drops. "Really you are going to kick us out just like that?" Scott's eyes met hers. There was nothing in them that looked like a puppy, he was a predator defending his own.

"Like I said, my pack comes first. You can join or you can stay omega's and run the risk of leaving." They all stare at him.

"We are not joining with Derek. Not after last night." Jackson growls.

"Derek may be an ass at times, but he is a part of my pack. I wouldn't be the person I am today without him, he is my brother. Also, he didn't throw the first punch." Scott's eyes flicker to Alex, but goes back to Stiles. Knowing who is truly in charge of this group.

"He challenged me." Alex defends himself.

"He is my pack and I will not have him attacked on my own territory."

"What if he comes after me? What is he tries to take me or make me his mate by killing Alex?" Stiles nearly shouts with irritation.

"He won't, but for now keep your heads low. I will give you all time to think about my offer to join." With that he left. Oh Stiles was very pissed at her former best friend, but yet she was very proud of the young alpha.

"Fuck him!" Jackson shouts.

"He is just being a good alpha." Isaac says quietly.

"Which means he no longer cares about his friends?" Again Stiles can be proud of the Alpha Scott, but she can smash the friend Scott's face in right now.

"Stiles calm down. None of this stress is good for the baby." Alex whispers. Taking her into his arms. Stiles closes her eyes and calms the pounding of her heart as she breathes in the smell of Alex.

"Sorry, I just... can't believe we are having to now worry about being kicked out." She sighs. "I'm going to take a nap." She kisses Alex before heading upstairs. She doesn't even go to her room. Instead she walks into the nursery. Going to the rocking chair she takes a seat. Dixie lays at her feet.

Why would Derek want her now? He didn't want her before. He was just horny that night. He was confused from being turned back into a man and probably had all kinds of emotions and hormones raging threw him. That had to be it... right? Could he be her true mate? But if he was, he would have come after her. He wouldn't have acted like nothing happened between them. He wouldn't have acted like he didn't deflower her without hesitation and then not stay to explain any of it. He wouldn't have left her hurting and cleaning up the blood on her own. Not if they were true mates. He would have been there for her and chased her to New York. But then, why challenge Alex? What sense does that make in this fucked up situation. Does he just enjoy tormenting her?

"You okay?" Stiles looks up to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. What did you boys decide?" She dislodges all her thoughts so Alex can't get a read on her emotions.

"That its a good idea to join the pack."

"What?" Stiles says in disbelief.

Alex comes to kneel in front of her. Taking her hands in his. "We are omegas. The weakest of the wolves. We will be stronger with a pack, with an alpha to protect us."

"But Derek. I can't watch you rip each other to shreds."

"We will burn that bridge when we get to it. Our main concern is keeping you and the pup safe and this is the safest for you. Just think about our pup growing up in an actual pack. The safety he or she will have and the bonds. Its perfect for a wolf pup."

Stiles sighs. This means she will have to talk to Derek.

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! So if you love jump scares I recommend into the forest or you know watching Markiplier play some horror games. Anyway, I am going back to college this weekend. So I am going to try to get a few more chapters up before I start my 18 hour credit course load. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please don't forget to comment and let me know your thoughts! You are all amazing people! Have a wonderful week and remember TEEN WOLF COMES ON TOMORROW NIGHT. Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Laying low was easy. They just stayed at the house or their jobs. Stiles got called to sub only for half a day. Once she left the school building at noon she sits in her jeep and texts Derek.

_Stiles: 'We need to talk'_

She got his number from her dad's phone without anyone knowing. The boys would flip if they knew she wanted to talk to Derek alone. They probably wouldn't even let it happen.

_Derek: 'Who is this?'_

Oh right, maybe she should have sent her name.

_Stiles: 'Stiles, meet me at the park'_

She grabbed lunch and found a spot some what away from all the people. Sitting at a picnic table she waits patiently as she eats her burger and fries. Five minutes later Derek shows up, in his deputy's uniform. Fuck, he is sexy in that. Stop it, bad Stiles. He sits across from her looking awkward and uneasy. Completely unlike Derek.

"Stiles."

"Derek." They sit there in silence for a little while. Finally Stiles can't handle it and longer. "Look, I invited you here so we can talk without having to worry about any hostility from the others. We are going to join the pack and I need this thing between you and my boys to chill out."

Derek blinks at her then frowns. "Stiles, can I just say that I'm so-"

Stiles cuts him off by holding up her hand. "I don't want an apology from you. You had plenty of time to do that and now its too late."

"Oh I know its too late." He mumbles.

"What?" Stiles acts as if she didn't hear him clearly.

"Its too late to show you how I feel about you."

Stiles' jaw drops. "What the fuck are you talking about."

Derek looks away embarrassed. "Stiles. I have tried hard to stay away since I first met you. That night when I came to your room... I wasn't in control. My wolf took over. Once I realized what I was doing I left. I was a coward and I am sorry for that. I was scared I would mate with you. That I would force you into my world. I didn't know what to say to you afterwards. Then you left. And now.. I'm too late. You are mated and pregnant."

Stiles can only stare at Derek. That is the most she has ever heard him say in on setting. Ever. How was she suppose to respond to that? How was she suppose to go on knowing that Derek Hale is in love with her. He met her eyes and they burned bright blue. A desire grew in Stiles chest. As if she was being drawn to him. This isn't right.

"You are right. You are too late. You were too late the first day after you fucked me and ran. We can never be a thing. Alex is my mate and I love him."

"A challenge could change that."

Stiles' eyes snap back to glowing blue. A deadly glare on her face. "Derek. If you have always loved me like you say then what was Braeden? I know there was more to you two then just learning how to fight. Did you know you could have left me pregnant? What would you have done if I had gotten knocked up?! Still ignored me?! Would you have let me left then?!" Stiles caught her breath before continuing. "You had nothing to do with me before I left. You got in your one fuck then you were done. So I don't know why the hell you are so damn set on challenging Alex and taking me as your own. But I will tell you one thing. You will not attempt to kill the father of my pup." Derek's eyes fade. "Alex didn't run from me. Alex stayed. He stayed when we didn't even understand fully what being mated meant. He stayed when he discovered I was pregnant. _He. Stayed._ I love him. I will not have you challenging my mate. You won't even speak to him. You will respect and keep your distance from my pack members. Do you understand?" Stiles' heart was pounding in her chest and she had to catch her breath.

Derek's jaw clenches as he sits there and takes her lashing. He nods slowly, as if he wanted to fight the submission.

Stiles sighs. "That is all I have to say." She stands ready to leave.

"Stiles." Derek whines standing. She raises an eyebrow in warning. Derek's shoulders sag as he looks away, defeated. "Nothing."

"Good."

Stiles leaves the park, climbing into her jeep she takes a deep breath. Derek loves her. Derek wants her to be his and some how that sets a fire in her stomach just thinking of it. Why though? She loves Alex. She is his mate. She shouldn't feel anything for Derek. The words, _She was mine first,_ runs through her head. None of this makes sense. Did her and Alex jump into this to fast? Did Derek some how claim her without leaving a mark or knotting? No. Stop it. She is meant to be with Alex. She loves him. No more thinking of Derek. Cranking up the jeep, Stiles goes home.

Dixie is ecstatic to see her. "See I'm okay." She reassures Dixie with a scratch behind the ears. Looking around the room Stiles felt lost. Rubbing her swelling stomach Stiles goes to the couch. The front door opens and Isaac joins her.

"Everything okay?"

"Derek told me he wanted me to be his mate."

Isaac growls softly. "What was this?"

"Today. I met him in the park to tell him to stay away from Alex." She takes a deep breath before looking at him. "Isaac, I'm so confused." A tear leaves her eye.

"Oh, shh." The curly haired wolf pulls his little sister into his arms. "Its just the hormones."

Stiles nods but can't help sobbing into his chest. "Isaac." She chokes out between sobs. "I-I c-can't stop."

His arms tighten around her. "Easy Stiles. Breathe. Breathe." Stiles can't catch her breath, she can't stop the sobs from leaving her chest. Isaac guides one of her hands to his chest. "Breathe with me." Taking slow deep breathes he tries hard to calm Stiles. She concentrates hard on his breathing, drowning out her panic and Dixie's whining. Ever so slowly she regains control over her body. "You okay?" Stiles nods. "Wow. These hormones are really getting to you."

Again Stiles nods, looking up onto her brother's eyes. "You can't tell Alex. He will try to kill Derek and we will be kicked out."

Isaac nods. "But you have to stay loyal to Alex."

Stiles stares at him in shock. "Of course! He is my mate! I am not going to fuck up my family because there might be a chance that Derek is my true mate. I love Alex too much for that."

Isaac nods. "Good."

**_A/N: _Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I am going to try to get one more up before I leave Sunday. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Let me know your thoughts please in the reviews! You guys are awesome! Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Welcome to the pack!" Scott announces happily. Everyone breaks out in gleeful howls. Lydia pounces on Jackson, a huge grin on her face. Malia basically mauls Isaac, their lips connecting on impact. Scott comes to hug Stiles. "It feels right to have you a member of the pack again." He whispers in her ear.

"It feels right to be back." That is something that amazes her. She thought she would never feel safe in Beacon Hills again or that she would even enjoy being back.

Alex is next to hug her. "Our pup has an actual pack now!" His face beams with happiness.

Stiles kisses him sweetly. "I know." She feels eyes on her. Looking around the bonfire she sees Derek in the shadows, like he use to do when she was in high school, keep his distance but still keep an eye on her and Scott. Or was it just her? Did he watch her more then she even realized? She shook the thought from her head with a frown.

"What is it?" Alex asks looking around. When he catches Derek's eyes he pulls her closer with a protective growl.

"Easy. He won't do anything. He'd be stupid to challenge his own pack member for a mate." She glares at Derek making him turn his head.

"Congrats on becoming a member!" Liam spoke softly.

Stiles smiles at him. "Thanks. I haven't talked to you lately. How have you been? You haven't been taped up in anymore tubs have you?" Alex gave her a questionable look while Liam laughs.

"No! But I've been good. My anger issues have gotten better and I've met someone."

Stiles giggles at his red face. "That's great! Who is she?"

"Her name is Hayden. She is in one of my classes."

"Are you talking to her?"

"Trying to. She works at this night club and I've went a few times."

"Good, keep it up!"

"I know. I've been encouraging him to go for her." Lydia says joining the group. Liam blushes again.

"Hey dude. A night club is the best place to meet a girl." Alex says nudging Stiles. She only rolls her eyes.

"So when will we know what our pup is?" Danny asks.

"Our?" Alex questions.

"Yeah. Its the first pup of the pack. Its special. So its like its all of ours." Ethan explains.

Stiles can't help but smile. "That's amazing guys. You don't know how much that means to me." Tears well up in her eyes.

"No, Stiles, we are not starting that water works again. Reel in the hormones." Isaac's words have Stiles laughing.

"Yes! You saved the day!" Jackson cheers. The whole pack laughs.

"Okay, who wants marshmallows?" Scott calls. He is nearly ran over by the pack as they try to get to the sugary goodness first. After the marshmallows were ate and the fire died down everyone starts to leave to their homes.

Alex drives as Stiles tries not to fall asleep in the passenger seat. Tonight Isaac is going somewhere with Malia and Jackson is staying with Lydia. Giving the couple the house to themselves. They are greeted by Dixie when they enter the house.

"Hey girl. You keep the home fort safe?" She barks at Stiles wagging her tail. "That's great! I'm so glad we have you." Stiles bends to hug the big pixiu. Dixie nuzzles into Stiles. Rubbing her nuzzle against Stiles' swollen belly. "I know I can't wait to meet the pup either." Stiles yawns.

"I think its time for bed." Alex coos. He coaxes Stiles to the stairs. Before she could take a step on one stair she is swept off her feet and cradled in Alex's arms. She throws her head back in laughter as she is carried to their room bridal style. Alex lays her gently on the bed. "We have the whole house to ourselves tonight." He whispers.

Stiles bits her lip, suddenly not tired anymore. "What would you like to do?"

Alex doesn't answer. Instead he starts to kiss a trail up her neck. Stiles moans, letting her hands explore his body. He was in no hurry to find her lips making Stiles all the more antsy. Finally he kisses her long and deep. Biting gently at her bottom lip. His tongue traces the seal between her lips, asking for permission to enter. She gladly allows him access. Their tongues twist together in an erotic dance. Stiles' fingers tangle in Alex's hair pulling him closer.

He breaks away to shed his clothes. Then he starts on Stiles' clothes. Alex makes sure to go agonizingly slow making Stiles squirm in anticipation. "Easy baby. I'm just taking my time."

"Well you are taking too long." She huffs.

Alex smiles. All that is left on Stiles is her panties. Bending down he snatches the hem with his teeth and slowly pulls them off. Stiles' breathing hitches as she watches the delicious scene. Alex starts with kissing her foot then making a trail up her calf, the inside of her thigh and finally stopping at her sweet spot. Stiles gasps out a moan as his tongue assaults her clit. Her fingers cling to the sheets as she bucks up.

"Alex I need you." She rasps. "I need you in me!" Without any hesitation, Alex is on top of her, sliding into her. They both moan in pleasure. "Alex. Fuck me. Hard."

Alex pulls out Slowly before slamming back into her. Once he gets a rhythm down, Stiles meets him thrust for thrust. Their hot breath fills the air. The smell of sweat and sex encasing them. Stiles' core tightens as her body writhers in an orgasm, hoarse cries of pleasure leaving her parted lips. Alex follows her with a growl, thrusting in her one last time. He collapses beside her.

They both lay there as they try to catch their breath. Stiles rolls so she is curled into Alex's side. "I love you." Its hardly a whisper, but she knows Alex's super hearing can pick up on it.

"I love you, too."

**_A/N: _Hey guys! Here is the next ****chapter! So I am back at college and relatively settled in. I hope you all are enjoying the story. I might be doing updates more because I have a friend reading this story that keeps texting me and bugging me for updates. So thank him for the updates that should soon follow this chapter. Love you guys! Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

Alex had already left for work when Stiles woke up. She grabs a pair of his boxers and a big t-shirt. Making her way downstairs. Dixie already scratching at the door. "Okay, bark when you need to be let back in." Stiles says as she opens the back door, letting Dixie bolt out into the fresh air. Shutting the door behind her she goes to make herself a bowl of cereal.

She has hasn't been a member of the pack for a full day yet she feels safer. She feels like she belongs somewhere for the first time. Yeah she was apart of the pack before she left, but not like this. She didn't feel as accepted as she does now. Maybe it was because of the Nogistune. Stiles shudder. No thinking of that.

There is a knock at the front door. "Dixie?" Stiles asks as she goes to the door. When she opens it her pixiu is not what greets her, but Kira. "Kira?"

The fox smiles nervously. "Hi, Stiles. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Stiles steps aside allowing Kira in. She calls for Dixie. Once she is in Stiles shuts the door. "What can I help you with?" Stiles leads Kira to the kitchen so she can continue her breakfast.

"Well I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me."

"Shoot." Stiles says around a mouthful.

"What all does mating consist of?"

It was hard for Stiles not to spit out her mouthful. She roughly swallows before meeting Kira's eyes. "Has no one explained this to you guys?"

Kira looks embarrassed. "Well Derek has talked to the guys about it but I'm.. too.. nervous to ask Scott about it."

Stiles smiles at her, trying to ease the foxes nerves. "Well you have come to the right place. First, let us sit on the couch."

Once they are seated Kira eyes Stiles' bulging stomach. "I never noticed how big you had gotten."

Stiles chuckles, rubbing a hand over her swelling stomach. "Yeah we have a check up to see what it is in a week. Hopefully we aren't too late to see the gender. The pup has grown faster then normal wolves."

"Thats great! I can't wait to see what the first pack pup will be!"

"Now back to your question. You see, mating has two main parts. The knot and the bite."

"The knot?"

"Yes. When a wolf claims a mate a knot will form at the base of his dick that will connect you guys for a few hours. It can be a little awkward and you are more then likely to get pregnant from it."

"Does it hurt?"

"At first, but once you get use to it it is more of an uncomfortable feeling."

"Okay. What about the bite?"

"The bite is a claim mark. Seeing as how you are a fox you won't have to worry about the change. This is a claiming mark anyway and not a turning mark. You'll just get a permeant mark like this, even with your healing abilities." Stiles pulls the collar of her shirt to the side to show her claim mark.

"Oh wow and that's it?"

"Yep. That's it. Then you are bonded for life and you will feel the bond. Its something special."

Kira smiles at her. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Good I'm glad I could help."

A low rumble leaves Dixie's chest as she eyes the door. Stiles turns to watch the front door shutter under someone's panicked knock.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No." Jumping up, Stiles hurries to the security room. Standing on her doorstep is a very large, muscular, dangerous looking man. Something was familiar about him though. Slowly she goes to open the door. Her eyes meet glowing red, the alpha from Provine's cage. "You got out." Was all Stiles could say.

"And you aren't safe."

Dixie growls at the Alpha. Stiles hadn't realized she was by her side. "Come in." Stiles grabs Dixie's collar pulling her back to allow the Alpha in. "How did you find us?" Stiles' nerves were on end. Something was very wrong.

"I followed that bitch." Her stomach drops at his words. A shaking hand goes to her stomach as she tries to catch her breath.

"Stiles! Calm down! Breathe." Kira is at her side trying to figure out what to do. Stiles closes her eyes in concentration. She can't freak out. Not now. Calm. She has to calm down.

Finally she has herself under control. "Does she know where the house is?"

"No. I tracked your scent. For now she is just in the area."

"Kira. Call Scott. Send an S.O.S out to the whole pack." Stiles' voice is calm as she gives the orders. Kira nods as she gets her phone out. She goes to the other room and starts calling.

"You have a pack now?"

"Yes. Now before we get into this. What is your name?"

Te alpha looks at Stiles as if he is seeing her for the first time. "You really do care about the supernatural. About your pack. I knew there was something different about you."

Stiles doesn't understand where that came from, but she let a small smile stretch across her face. "Yes. I love my family and friends."

"You have my loyalty. I won't leave until I know you are safe for you would have had more time to prepare yourself to leave if you haven't helped me. My name is Michael."

"Stiles." Kira steps back into the room. "Scott is sending Derek to come get you."

"Really? Derek?"

"He is the only one that can get here right away."

"Will you be coming?"

"No I am going to stay here incase she arrives. I can buy you more time."

"Kira, I don't like the idea of you not coming with me."

"I will be fine. The pack is going to meet here. We just need to get you out of here. If you are worried about Derek, have Dixie bite him."

"I will go with you?" Both women turn to look at the alpha.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks.

"Yes. Like I said, I will not leave until I know you are safe."

Stiles nods at him. A knock at the door makes them all jump. Derek invites himself in, not even waiting for Stiles to go check the security room footage.

"Are you ready?" He is nothing but seriousness. Stiles nods. Grabbing Dixie's leash she hooks it to Dixie's collar and starts towards the door, Michael following close behind until Derek steps between them. "Who is this?" He growls eyes flashing. Michael's own eyes flash in response.

"A friend. He is coming with us." Stiles says with a roll of her eyes. She walks outside only to stop. "What the fuck happened to the Toyota"

Derek comes out looking a tad bit sheepish. "I wanted something new."

"So you got a truck?" Sitting in her driveway behind her jeep is a black four door Ford truck.

Derek shrugs. "I just liked it."

Stiles shakes her head but goes to climb into the back seat. She holds the door open for Dixie to jump in first. Michael takes the passenger seat.

"So, Michael what made you start tracking Provine?" Stiles asks running her fingers through Dixie's fur, distracting herself.

"I don't know actually. Something just felt off. I have no pack so I had nothing to lose to figure it out."

Stiles frowns. That statement breaks her heart. She didn't know what she would do if she was to lose her pack. They pull up to Derek's loft. "Still haven't moved?" Stiles asks as she climbs out of the massive truck.

"I have no where else to go."

Another statement that breaks her heart. Fuck these hormones. Granted she would still be saddened by the news, but it wouldn't make her want to cry like it does now. Oh what is she going to do if things get worse? She can't gave every little thing make her cry. Especially in a time like this. Following Derek inside, she notices nothing has changed. Everything is exactly how she remembers it.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Derek doesn't even look at Stiles when he asks the questions, she was useless to him. Unable to protect even herself.

"I prefer to use my claws." Michael says popping out his claws.

Derek nods. "Fair enough. You'll be the second line of offense then." Derek goes to retrieve a pistol from his bedside.

"Why don't you just use the one on your hip?" Stiles points out.

Derek only rolls his eyes. "I am going to use that one. I feel much better with two though."

Stiles huffs. Anger blooming in her chest. He learned all of this when he was with the bounty hunter. He could have claimed her, but instead he wanted to fuck around with others and forget about her. Fuck all the girls he wanted until he was ready to actually want her, like now.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Michael steps forward slowly.

Only now does Stiles notice Dixie whining from how tight she has the leash gripped. Releasing the leather Stiles takes a step back. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? The anger pulsing off of you says different." Derek stats a little suspicious.

Stiles glares at Derek. "I am fucking fine."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Stiles closes her eyes taking a deep breath. What the fuck has gotten into her? Why are her mood-swings so bad right now? Why is she even pissed about Derek being with the bounty hunter? She is with Alex. Alex who she loves. Alex who she is loyal to. Alex who is her mate.

"The stress is messing with her hormones." Michael whispers.

"I can tell, we just don't need her to go into heat." Derek's voice is low as if he doesn't want her to hear him, but he doesn't speak low enough.

At the word heat, Stiles is thinking of the last time and how much she needed him. "Fuck you, Derek." It doesn't come out hostile like she intended, instead it comes out low and throaty with lust. "Need. Alex." Her eyes only open half way. They meet Derek's glowing blue's.

"I know." He growls. He begins to twitch trying to control himself, fighting the wolf inside him. Just watching him has Stiles' skin burning even more. Her blood is like fire, scorching a needy trail through her veins. She can no longer control her pants. "Call Alex." Derek grits through fangs, throwing his phone at Michael. He seems unfazed by Stiles' heat.

Stiles' breasts ache as her pussy becomes swollen. She can't even make out Michael's rushed words over the pounding in her ears. Her eyes meet Derek's blazing blue's. The fire escaped her vines only to race across her skin. A moan left her mouth as heat assaults her body.

Derek is in front of her, nostrils flaring. "Stiles. You. Need. To. Stop." He growls through clenched teeth.

"Can't." She says haughtily. Her pussy throbs, making her whimper. She thought it was impossible, but Derek's eyes grew brighter. "Der-" She is cut off by a cooling kiss. Clawed hands start to roam her body, cooling the fire everywhere they touch. Too soon her escape from the heat is yanked away.

"That isn't a good idea." Michael says cooly. Derek snaps at him with a snarl, trying to escape the alpha's grip, trying to get back to Stiles. She is ready to take a step towards the struggling wolf, towards her escape of this torturous heat until someone steps into the room.

"Stiles?" Alex's voice has her spinning.

"Please." She begs. She couldn't help but start to squirm. Her knees buckle, Alex catches her before she hits the ground.

"What the fuck?" Alex pants, eyes glowing.

"Please." Stiles begs again.

Alex goes to kiss her but stops, a growl ripping through her chest. Not letting go of Stiles he turns to Derek. "What the actual fuck!" He snarls.

Derek snarls back but is held back by Michael. "We will give you two some time, but make it quick." Michael drags Derek and Dixie out of the room.

Alex turns his attention back to Stiles. Taking her to the bed he bends her over, having her brace her hands on the mattress, and yanks her pants down. There is no kissing, no signs of any humanity in the act, only animalistic fucking. Stiles can't remain quiet as Alex slams into her. Soon Alex is cumming hard as Stiles' own orgasim squeezes him. Once he is done he pulls out of her and fixes himself back into his pants, then pulls Stiles' own pants up.

"Alex." She whispers. He doesn't respond as he goes to open the door. Stiles' heat finally starts to disappear as panic takes its place. Stiles notices Derek's nostrils flare as he enters the room. His den that now reeks of sex, sex that happened on his bed. Sex that smells of her and Alex not of him and her. Its the biggest slap in the face they could give him. Stiles' stomach twists in knots as she feels guilty. She watches as Derek struggles to keep control of himself, she can't focus on Derek. For her Alex, her mate, is hurt and ignoring her. He is more important then Derek.

"Alex. I'm sorry." He gives her a cold stare. Coming up to her he takes her face in his hands and kisses her. There is no passion in the act, for which Stiles' heart aches. This is a claiming kiss. This is another slap in Derek's face. He doesn't stop until Derek's scent is replaced with his on. Pulling away from her he rubs her cheek, love seeping back into their interactions.

"We will talk about this later." He whispers. He turns to the other two wolves. "Now that we have that out of the way. What are we going to do."

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! So my first day of classes went well! I have all agriculture classes so I can't wait to see what this semester has to offer. i hope you all are having a wonderful day! Things are about to heat up! So keep reading! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

"The pack is meeting at your house. So our best bet is to probably get Stiles out of town." Derek says quickly.

"Just us four?" Alex asks.

"It would be risky to try to meet up with them, that might lead Provine to us."

"I think we need to leave if we are going to. That Jersey Devil might be sniffing us out as we speak." Michael inquires.

"Let's go." Stiles was tired of running. Tired of always having someone protect her. Why can't she just protect herself for once, instead of putting others in danger. If she can't protect herself how is she going to protect her child? Climbing into Derek's truck Alex still didn't look at her. "Alex." She whispers, well aware that all ears in the vehicle can hear her. He finally turns his head and looks at her. "I'm sorry."

He frowns at her. "That is not my concern right now. My focus is on getting you and our pup somewhere safe." He intwines his fingers with hers.

Stiles nods. She wishes she could stay and fight but that would put her pup in danger, so for now she will continue to run. They sit in awkward, stressed silence for a while. "Where are we going?" Stiles finally asks.

"A big city for now. Somewhere that is hard to track us." Derek says eyeing his review mirror.

"That SUV is coming up on us fast." Michael point out as he watches the vehicle in the side mirror.

"Maybe its Chris. He did say he was going to follow us."

"Can you call him?" Before Stiles could finish her question Derek has his phone to his ear.

"They are gaining on us. Michael's words has Derek pressing the gas even harder. Alex squeezes Stiles' hand.

"Chris are you behind us?" A growl rips through Derek's chest as he drops the phone, placing both hands on the steering wheel. He slams his foot on the gas.

"That's not Chris is it?" Stiles asks quietly. She places a hand on her swollen stomach. This can't be the end. The SUV is beside them in no time, bumping into them. Tears stream down Stiles' cheeks.

"Derek." Alex barks.

"I'm trying." Derek bites out.

The back window of the SUV rolls down to reveal Big and Ugly from New York. He aims a gun at the tires.

"Derek!" Stiles screeches.

But it is too late. The bullet hits the tire causing it to pop. With one final slam of the SUV they are sent rolling. Everything happens so fast Stiles can't keep up. One moment she is sitting up right, the next she is thrown from the truck and slammed into a tree. Pain blooms in her belly as if she has been shot.

"No." Stiles gasps, clenching her stomach. Screeching fills the air as the Jersey Devil attacks her wolves, her pack.

"You actually thought you could run from me?" Its Provine. Stiles looks up at the woman standing before her. She tries to stand, but pain rips through her middle. She can't control the agonizing gasp that rips from her throat. Something is wrong. A howl rips through the air, one of her wolves is hurt. "I thought you were smarter then this Stiles. We could have done so much good together."

"I don't consider killing innocent creatures good."

Provine laughs. "Those creatures don't belong in our world. They much rather see us all burn. Which is why we hunters take the liberty of burning them first."

Stiles' eyes fall behind Provine, to the fighting. Dixie and Alex are facing the Jersey Devil as Derek and Michael fight the men Provine had brought with her. They were all injured, bleeding, and outnumbered. No more running for Stiles. She stands, ignoring the blaring pain in her stomach, not thinking about what it meant. "If we die, you die with us." Stiles tries to take a step toward Provine, but can't as the pain blinds her and liquid starts to seep between her legs.

"Oh Stiles, I admire your spirit, but I will be walking away from this. You will not." A is raised, its metallic glint starring Stiles in the eye. Her heart throbs. This can't be the end. It can't be.

A snarl has Provine spinning to see Alex charging towards her, his claws swipe across her throat as the gun fires. Stiles screams as Provine's body hits the ground, followed by Alex. Stiles lurches toward Alex's gasping body. Howls ring through the woods, the calvary is coming, but they are too late. A screech has Stiles looking away from Alex's bleeding chest. She can only watch as the Jersey Devil brings its clawed foot down causing everything to go black.

* * *

Stiles wakes to the beeping of the heart monitor. The room was white, a hospital room. Something wasn't right. She didn't feel right. She felt... empty.

"Hey, kiddo." She turns her head to see her dad looking... broken.

"What happened?" She croaks.

John takes her hand. "You crashed. That woman... she attacked you all. By the time we got there... The woman was dead along with her employees... The pack had to work together to kill the Jersey Devil... But we were too late. Dixie is in bad condition and..." John stops, seeming at loss for words. Stiles' heart throbs in her chest. She grips her father's hand tighter.

"Where's Alex?" John's heavy eyes meet hers. "No." Stiles whispers as john speaks.

"He was shot in the chest... the bullet was full of wolfsbane... we were too late."

"No!" Stiles wails. Sobs rake her chest as she realizes the emptiness she feels is the loss of her mate.

"Stiles... there's more." Stiles can't contain her sobs as she listens. "When you were thrown from the car... the main impact was on your stomach. The baby... he didn't make it."

Stiles' whole world shatters. She didm't know that the screaming wails of pain were coming from her. She didn't know she was thrashing until wide eyed nurses came rushing in. She didn't know she could feel so much pain, so much suffering. She didn't even notice the nurse's shooting something into her IV. Darkness soon started to take her grieving soul.

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! So I am terribly sorry that I have not updated at all this semester. It has been crazy busy and I have just now had some time outside of working to type this up. So my amazing readers, I have a question for you. This story can go two ways, I can end it in just a couple of chapter or I can run with an idea and continue this story for a while longer. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I know this has taken a dark path, please don't hate me too bad. I love you all very much, thank you for reading. Until Next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

Days pass and Stiles hasn't done anything but lay in her hospital bed. She felt numb. Even though her heart throbbed with pain every second, her body was just... numb. The pack constantly checked in on her. Derek being the only member who has yet to make an appearance. Her dad, Isaac, and Jackson practically live in the tiny room with her.

John squeezes her hand lightly causing her to turn her head. He looks awful. As if he has been beaten and left to die. "Stiles, the doctors say you are clear to go. You can go home now."

Stiles only blinks at him. Home, what home? The place that will now never hear her child's laughter or see her mate become her husband?

"Stiles, we won't leave your side. We will be here every step of the way." Stiles gaze goes to Isaac.

They don't need her. They still have their lovers. They still have a happy future ahead of them.

"Stiles, do you want to see your baby?" Jackson's words have tears welling up in her eyes.

The men in the room tense, ready to call the nurses in to sedate her again. But Stiles nods. Jackson disappears out of the room only to return moments later with a wheelchair. He helps her into the chair, nodding to the other two men, he rolls her out of the room.

Stiles pays no mind to the people they pass. She hasn't talked since her dad told her about her mate and child. Not a single word has left her lips. There has been no need to speak. Everything that had meaning to her has been taken from her. Jackson stops outside the morgue door.

The morgue, not the nursery, but the morgue. Her pup will never feel the comfort of a baby bed, he will never know what it feels like to be held by his parents. Stiles will never hear his laugh, hear his first words, watch him take his first steps. She will never see her baby boy grow into a young man and she will never feel the touch of her mate again.

Jackson had gotten a nurse while Stiles was lost in thought. Gently he pushes her into the cold room. The nurse goes to a small box on the table.

"He has already been preserved his grandfather asked for it. His coffin will be here tomorrow." She spoke softly as she gently pulls Stiles' pup out of the box. She hands him to his mother, who takes him in her shaking arms.

He has his father's blonde locks and even his nose. Even though he is a premie he is a chubby little thing. He has all his fingers and toes. He looks as if he is in a peaceful slumber. He is perfect. His eyes are shut so Stiles can't determine what color they were. Stiles runs a finger along his soft cheek. Perfect.

"His eyes are blue, all his records are in order. His birth certificate has your and the father's name. All that is needed is his name." The nurse's voice is low and comforting, as if she has dealt with this before.

Stiles again looks down at her perfect little boy that will never open his blue eyes. "John Alex Clark." Her voice is barely a whisper, her throat is raw from not speaking. Her eyes never leave her pup, her little AJ. Yes that is what she would have called him, AJ, Alex Junior.

"John Alex Clark." The nurse repeats. "That's a wonderful name." She then leaves, probably to go put his name on record.

"Would you like to see Alex?" Jackson's voice is only a whisper.

Stiles' teary eyes meet his. She nods. Jackson goes to a certain metal drawer, opens it, and pulls out the body of her mate. He gingerly lays back the sheet to reveal her mate's lifeless face. Jackson pushes her closer. The tears fall freely from her face. She lifts a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Alex, he looks just like you. He even has blue eyes. I bet they are the same as yours." She glances down at her AJ. "Oh Alex, take care of him. Tell him a bedtime story for me, make him smile, tell him how much I love him, how much I love you both." Sobs start to take her. "I just wish I could have told you _I love you _one last time. Oh, Alex. How am I suppose to continue? You always told me we would be our pup would grow up happy, now he won't even be able to grow up." The sobs become harder. "Why am I the one that lived? You two deserved to live so much more then I do." She couldn't speak anymore through the tears.

Jackson is there instantly. He covers Alex and places him back in his drawer. Then he gently pried AJ out of her arms before placing him back in the box. Soon he is kneeling in front of Stiles.

"Stiles. I know this is hard. I know you aren't going to heal quickly, but I just want you to know that I am here for you. I am here to hold you, be yelled at, feed you, help you get through the day. I am here for whatever you need. So is Isaac and your father. You also have the pack to lean on. But Stiles you can't give up. You can't think that you aren't good enough for life, because you are. You should live for Alex and John Alex. Live everyday for them and I will be here every step of the way."

Stiles can only stare at Jackson. Her heart is so dark with grief, yet he has lit a little light inside her. She surges forward wrapping her arms around his neck as she weeps. "Thank you." She whispers into his chest.

Jackson pulls her into a tight embrace. "Let's get you back to bed."

He rolls her up to the room, when they enter she stands on shaky knees. She goes to hug Isaac, thanking him, then on to her father. Finally she sits on the bed.

"I am not leaving them here. I will go home when Alex and AJ are properly buried."

"AJ?" John asks.

"John Alex Clark. AJ for Alex Junior. I named him after two great men that would have been apart of his life."

Tears welled in John's eyes. "A perfect name."

**_A/N: _Hey guys! So for real I hope you all don't hate me. I never planned for this to happen when I started this story, the characters just took a life of their own. I am going to try really hard to keep updating, but I need to know if I should end the story or run with the idea I have in my head. You all are the readers and the ones that I am writing for, so it is y'alls decision. Let me know in the review. Have a wonderful day, You are all special and have a place in this world, never let the light inside die, love you all. Until ****next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

Today is the day of the funeral. Isaac worked with Lydia to get Stiles an outfit. Now she was standing naked in her Hospital room's bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Three jagged scars peaked out of her hair line on the left side of her face. One smooth line now raced across her abdomen a few inches below her belly button. Her hand traces the scare where AJ was cut out of her. Stiles sighs. Putting her underwear and black dress, she steps out of the bathroom.

"Sit so I can do your hair." Lydia says softly. She was also clad in black.

Stiles sat in the chair in front of her and let her work her magic. The whole pack was here, ready to escort her to the funeral. She hadn't put the bodies on display. She didn't want to leave them alone at a funeral home. So they were going straight to the graveyard. Lydia finishes her hair and moves to apply a little makeup to her pale face.

When she finishes she gives her a sad smile. "Are you ready?"

Stiles can only nod. She glances at herself in the mirror. She looked like true widow. With a last sorrowful look she follows Lydia out the door. The whole pack look as if they have lost something. Which they have. The first pack pup. Something packs take very seriously. This pack didn't even get a chance to scent mark their pup. Isaac takes her right hand while Jackson takes the other.

"We are here every step of the way." Isaac whispers.

They walk out of the building as one. Piling into two SUV's, the pack heads to the graveyard. Climbing out of the SUV she kept her head held high. Be strong for her mate and child. It is only her pack and family here, but she wanted to remember this day and not fall apart. Alex's parents had refused to answer her father's calls over the funeral arrangements. They had truly disowned their son.

Isaac and Jackson leave her side to go help carry the caskets. John and Melissa take up their spots. Scott, Liam, Danny, Chris, Ethan, and Michael carry Alex, while Isaac and Jackson carry AJ. They are being laid to rest next to her mother. On the edge of the cemetery close to the woods. Once her boys are in their proper resting place the pack members stand behind her, ready to support her. Isaac and Jackson each lay a hand on her.

She didn't hear what the preacher had to say. She could only stare at the two coffins. Side by Side. Her boys. Her life is in those coffins. Tears stream down her face. Her eyes go to the tombstone next to them. _Mom, find them and take care of them. _Stiles doesn't move from her spot until until the last bit of dirt is placed over her boys, sealing them into the earth.

"Stiles... are you ready?" John speaks softly.

"Yes."

He guides her to the car. The ride to John's house is silent. Everyone files out of the SUV but Stiles.

"I need some time to myself." She says quietly as she switches to the driver's seat.

"Are you sure?" John eyes were full of worry. Isaac and Jackson right behind him, ready to jump in the vehicle.

"Yes, I'm sure." She cranks up and peels out of the driveway. She tries to keep her mind blank as she drives. She doesn't even know where she is going until she is in front of the animal clinic.

Dixie is still in a coma. She now has one less leg thanks to the Jersey Devil shattering her hind leg beyond repair. Deaton wasn't here so she couldn't get in, why did she come here?

A peck on her window has her jumping with screech. Derek is there looking back at her. She glares at him. Why had he followed her? Why confront her now? He hadn't come to visit her in the hospital and didn't even show his face at the funeral. So why now?

Derek frowns. "Please, Stiles."

She sighs rolling down her window. "What the fuck do you want?" She growls.

"I was just wanting to make sure you were okay and... to let you know I am here for you."

Anger flashed in Stiles' eyes. "You want to let me know you are here for me? Alex hasn't even been buried for a full hour and you are already trying to take me as your mate?"

Derek's face pales. "No, Stiles that isn't what I what I meant."

Stiles is too furious to listen, her raw emotions taking control. "Fuck you, Derek. You are the one who deserved to die, not Alex, not my baby! You got your family burned alive! My mate and pup were innocent! They deserved to live more then you!" Derek's jaw drops as his face laces with pain. "I hope you burn in hell." With those final words Stiles throws her car in reverse, tires squealing as she leaves the parking lot.

She starts to shake as she speeds down the road. She as no plans of where to go, just that she had to get away. She comes to her senses as she pulls into a driveway, her driveway. She turns the car off and climbs out. The house looks dull. Has it always been that way or is the house also mourning the lives that were lost. She tries the front door, its unlocked. She leaves the door open, if any monster wants to follow her she will gladly welcome death.

Everything is so quiet as she climbs the stairs. Even when she was home alone it was never this quiet. She floats to her room. She barely glances at the empty bed as she goes into the nursery. Then her body stills. The room will never hold the laughter of her child. It will never protect her AJ from the outside world. She goes to the crib, the wolf onesie is still lying there, waiting to be used.

All of a sudden its too much. _TOO MUCH._ The funeral, Derek, the empty nursery. It all comes crashing down on her. Stiles' body is moving before she even comprehends that she is running. Down the stairs, through the back door, into the woods. She pushes her legs. She has to get away. Get away from the despair and loss. Running from her grief, her foot catches on something and she is sent flying. Her face is buried into dirt as her body slams into the ground, knocking the breath out of her. She rolls onto her back trying to force air back into her lungs. She closes her eyes, laying there. There is no reason to get up, no reason to go back. She has nothing left.

"Oh, child. You have been through so much." A hissing voice sounds around her.

Stiles opens her eyes, sitting up slowly. Looking around the dense forrest she sees nothing but shadows.

"Thrown into this world, possessed by a trickster, watched so many taken from you, even your mate and child have been claimed by death."

Stiles still couldn't find the owner of the hissing smooth voice. "Who are you?" She asks. Surprisingly her voice wasn't shaking, she truly did not fear death.

"My kind use to be everywhere. We would prey on the deal breakers and wrong doers. We would travel through shadow and bath in the moonlight. We were powerful and deadly. Maybe that is why the hunters tried so hard to send us all back to hell." Stiles' eyes caught movement in the shadow. "There is a hellhound among you. We are much like him, but so much more then fire. We are his better half."

Stiles' eyes widen as a wisp of shadow moves toward her. "What do you want with me?"

The shadow inches closer. "We want to live again. To have our kind walk along the earth once more. You need to be reunited with your family, you need to be with your mate and child."

"How?"

"We can take you to them. We can make sure you are with them for eternity."

"What do I need to do?"

"Let us in, child. Let us forage your body into one of us. The trickster saw the spark in you. Thus why he picked you. We will finish what he started, but you will no longer be here to suffer, you will be with Alex and AJ."

Stiles' heart begins to race as her fingers tingle. This is what she wants. There will be no more fighting, no more running, no more hurting. She opens her mouth to accept but is cut off by her name. She turns her head to see Michael.

"Don't do this. Stiles, that thing isn't what you think." He steps closer.

He doesn't want her to be with her mate and pup? That is where she belongs, not here grieving. Stiles turns back to the shadow. "Yes."

Darkness cocoons Stiles. The night air fills with her tortured screams as her soul is ripped apart. Her body burns and thrashes as memories flash around her. Some not even her own. Memories on how to fight, how to kill, how to torture. Then with one final bloodcurdling screech, what is left of Stiles is locked away.

* * *

The cool air wraps around the creature as it comes back into the world. Rolling the neck of its new body, it takes in how the skin feels. How all its senses are restored a new, and even stronger then its last host. The creature turns to the alpha. It can hear his heart beat, smell his uncertainty.

"Stiles?" The alpha approaches gingerly.

With a snarl the creature pounces. A minute later it disappears into the shadows whipping its bloody mouth, leaving behind a gurgling body with his throat ripped open.

**_A/N: _Hey guys. Sorry I didn't upload sooner. I have a new job and another high school class mate of mine passed away and I really didn't want to be typing about a funeral while going through one. I hope you all are enjoying the read. The story is coming to a close. It has been wonderful writing for you all. I also wanted to say that if anyone is thinking about hurting themselves or taking their life, don't. I have been there I know what you are going through, but its not worth it. You are more important then your demons. I promise. No matter how meek it seems right now, life is waiting for your next move. So through a damn good fucking punch and get out there! Just know I love you all and am here for you, send me a message or something. Anyway, please leave a review! Let me know your thoughts! Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

Derek could not believe who stood before him. A pale, bloodied, wide eyed Stiles. She wore a tattered black dress, the one she had been wearing the day of the funeral, or what was left of it. Dark purple bags hung under her eyes as she blinked at him as if in a daze. Her auburn hair was matted with God knows what as it clung to the sides of her face. She seemed smaller, as if she hadn't been eating.

Stiles had been missing for months now, five to be exact. The pack had found Michael's body in the woods, no sign of where Stiles was taken to. Derek was sure she had been taken, the rancid scent in the air proved it. Derek had decided to take a walk through the woods while the pack celebrated Scott and Kira's pregnancy announcement at Isaac and Jackson's home. It had once housed Stiles as well, her room and the nursery are still untouched. He wasn't looking for anything, but yet he had stumbled upon a staggering Stiles.

"Stiles?" His voice was nothing more then a whisper. He was unsure if he had even spoken loud enough for her human ears to hear him.

"Derek?" She rasps. Her body swaying with weakness.

In no time Derek is by her side. She collapses in his arms. He swoops her up bridal style before running back to the house. He crashes through the back door, going straight to the stares. Stiles' head lulls in his arms, her eyes dimly focused on his face.

"Bring a first aid kit. She isn't well." Is all he says before taking the stairs two at a time. The pack jump into action. Isaac and Jackson at his heels. Going into the bathroom and sits on the toilet, not daring to put Stiles down. Isaac turns on the water, drawing a warm bath.

"Where did you find her?" Jackson demands. His eyes blazing as he takes in Stiles condition.

"She was walking in the woods. I didn't even smell her. She is covered in that God awful scent." Just breathing her in burned Derek's nose. He couldn't place the scent, he could hardly smell Stiles under it. He wanted to scent mark her, make her smell right again. But to him she had never smelled right, for she had never truly smelled of him. His heart ached at the thought. But he couldn't focus on that right now, that would come later. For now he needs to focus on getting Stiles better.

Isaac turns the water off, turning to Derek. "Get her clothes off. She needs to be clean before we can address her wounds." He had shut his emotions off. Kicking into emergency mode. Derek knew if the man let his wolf control his actions he would have Stiles in his arms with a protective stance so no one could touch her. Though he wasn't her mate, he was her brother and that was good enough for his wolf to go protective over his hurt pack mate.

It wasn't hard to get Stiles' dress off, it practically fell off her ice cold skin. Derek winced as her looked her naked body over. Her ribs were showing as dark bruises bloomed where he had touched her. Scratches and deep cuts crisscrossed her body, dry blood clung to her skin along with dirt. Derek settled into the warm water with Stiles, not even bothering to take off his own clothes. Stiles hissed as the water touched her, but her eyes flutter shut as she collapses fully into Derek. Isaac and Jackson help clean her as the water becomes murky. When she is finally clean, Jackson scoops her out of the water and places her in the towel in Isaac's arms. The two take her to her room. Derek quickly gets out. Stripping and changing into the dry shorts someone had laid on the counter for him. When had anyone else been in the room with them? Where his senses that focused on Stiles that he didn't notice anyone else in the house?

He entered the room and only watched as Isaac began sowing up the worst of the wounds. Stiles' pale skin seemed to stand out even more against the dark sheets. Derek's eyes roamed her naked body more closely this time. She was too thin, even her legs seemed to be only bones under skin. Derek took in a deep breath, even after the bath Stiles still didn't smell right. She reeked of the scent that had been around Michael. Something wasn't right.

"I know, I smell it too." Jackson whispers next to him.

Derek only nods, not trusting his voice.

"I am going to get her some clothes." Jackson leaves the room. Derek can only watch Isaac mindlessly as he works. He doesn't know what to do with himself. He can hear the pack whispering downstairs, they were unsure of what to do as well. Jackson returns with a pair of his shorts and one of Isaac's shirts. He wants Stiles to smell right again swell, to smell like pack, to smell like her two brothers.

Derek's wolf gives a whimper. Wishing desperately he could do the same, he could leave his scent on her as well, but she was not his to scent mark, not at this moment.

With the last snap of thread, Isaac was done. He helps Jackson dress Stiles before gently combing her wet hair. Stiles didn't move, her breathes were shallow, and eyes unmoving under her lids. She looks like Death already, if it wasn't for sound of the weak beating of her heart, Derek might have thought she was dead. Isaac lays a gentle hand on her arm, his veins turning black. The wolf winces as he leaches the pain form the human. Jackson soon joins him, Derek follows their lead.

Pain flares through Derek's veins as his teeth clench. How could she be in so much pain? Derek pulls harder on the pain, wanting it to leach out of her frail body faster. Wanting to help her even more. He is the last to release her. All three wolves stare at each other as they rub the pain away in their arms. They knew with one look that they each understood. She is weak and fading, she more then likely wouldn't survive the night.

"What do we do?" Isaac's finally speaks. His voice is broken as looks up at the older wolf. Derek may not be the Alpha any longer, but he was Isaac's superior at one point and the wolf still seems to lean on that when he is weakest.

"I don't know. I don't know where she has been, what she has been through, or who had her." Derek was helpless. Completely and utterly helpless.

"That smell is over powering our own scent. Is it coming from her?" Jackson's eyes never left Stiles.

"If it is, I don't know what it means. I have never smelled something like that before." Derek truly was at loss for what the scent meant.

Stiles stirs slightly. All three wolves watch her intently. Her eyes slowly open, even as she glances from wolf to wolf her eyes were glazed over in a type of fog.

"Where am I?" She asks weakly. Her voice was the same rasp as when she said Derek's name.

"Your home Stiles." Isaac took her hand in his. Hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Isaac?" Her eyes roll to him, as if she couldn't see him all to well.

"Yes, its me. Jackson is here too." Derek's heart tugged. Of course she wouldn't be comforted by knowing he was also in the room with her. The last he saw her, she hated him and for a good reason. He kicks himself in the ass every day for causing the hate in her eyes.

"Isaac." She wheezes desperately. "You have to kill me. Please."

Isaac releases her and stumbles back, stunned.

"What?" The wolves say in unison.

"Please. You have to kill me. I don't know how long I will be here, she will kill you when she comes back." She tried to sit up but failed. Her eyes held desperation in them as she stared at each of them. When those whiskey browns landed on Derek, she tried to sit up again. "Derek please, if you have ever wanted to make it up to me, this is it. Kill me. Please."

Derek shook his hand. He couldn't, he wouldn't. Stiles was to pure of a life to take away. Even if she wanted that, he wouldn't let her.

"You don't understand. Ple-" She stopped speaking only to smile at them widely. It was eery to have someone looking so deathly smile at them the way she did. "Well, well, well. Look at what I get to play with." Her voice cracked as she sat up with out any trouble.

Isaac and Jackson took weary steps back as Derek growls deep in his chest. This wasn't Stiles.

"Oh looky here! Its the Argent's whore! How was it Derek? Sleeping with your enemy? Was she such a great fuck? She must have been since you let your family burn just to nut in a hunter." Stiles stepped off the bed, her movements smooth. Too smooth for any human. Derek couldn't hold back the growl as she took a step towards them.

"Who are you?" He bit out.

Stiles whiskey eyes turn solid black as she smiles again. "I am Stiles."

Jackson is out the door in a matter of seconds. Derek and Isaac blocking it so the creature inside Stiles couldn't escape.

"Let her go, Demon bitch." Isaac growls.

Stiles laughs though it sounds more like a hiss. "Oh the poor puppy. Don't make me punish you, I am sure I can find some freezers that will hold a werewolf easily."

Isaac shudders, but holds his ground. Derek steps in front of him. He could take the demon, he can take whatever it wants to throw at him, but he will not let it get to Isaac.

The creature smiles at Derek. "Oh Derek, she tried to warn you. She tried to tell you how to get rid of me. I guess your mind was more focused on raping her again instead." Derek's heart shatters at the word he so desperately avoids in his thoughts. He never meant to hurt Stiles that way, never meant to become a monster to her.

"Stiles, I'm sorry." He says desperately. Tears pricking at his eyes.

The creature laughs. "She doesn't give a shit what you think. She only wants more blood on her hands. She has enjoyed playing with me these past months. Oh, the people we have killed and tortured! I must say watching the light leave their eyes was her favorite part."

"Let her go." Isaac growls again.

"This bitch is mine. She gave herself up to me. She will forever be mine until I am done with her."

Derek couldn't understand how the voice coming from sound could sound so different from her. The black eyes never went away as the creature stalked them.

"Bring her down." Jackson's whisper drifts up to Derek's ear. Its obvious the demon didn't hear. With a glance a Isaac, Derek pounces on the demon. She screeches as they man handle her down stairs. Trying to be gently with Stiles' body.

"You fucking mutts! I'll kill her!" The demon voices cracks as she fights them.

The living room has been turned into a exorcise room. With the pack in a circle, making a trap. Derek looks to Isaac, silently telling him to let go. The beta complies reluctantly. Derek pulls the demon into the trap. Wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'll fucking kill her! She is only breathing because of me! The bitch dies if you kill me!" The whole pack is around the circle. Lydia has an open bible in her hand, she looks around unsure of what to do.

"Do it." Derek grunts. For someone who looks so frail, the demon is strong.

Lydia begins speaking in latin. The more she speaks the more the demon screeches and thrashes against Derek. Though the demon is strong, Stiles' body is not. A sickening crack rings through the air as her arm breaks. Derek's wolf howls in sorrow. Knowing he is doing this to his mate, but unable to let go. He doesn't know for sure if the demon will try to harm any of the pack in her desperation to get free. So even as Stile's body begins to break beneath him he holds on.

"I'll fucking kill her! She is mine!" She demon screeches before throwing her head back. Black smoke rises from Stiles' lips. Clouding the air before exploding into a black dust. Stiles goes lip in Derek's arms.

Derek sinks to his knees as he gently rolls her over. Her eyes are normal as she stares up at him, tears streaming down her face. He cradles her wheezing body.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry." She rasps quickly.

"Shhh. Its okay. Its all okay now. Your back and safe." Derek couldn't help but let the tears escape his eyes as he watches blood seep from her nose. He couldn't ignore the fact that her heart was getting slower by the second.

"Thank you. Thank you for freeing me..." Stiles' eyes begin to dull. "Thank you." She whispers before going limp. Her eyes staring blankly up at Derek as her heart stutters to a stop.

"Stiles?" Derek knows its useless, but he shakes her gently. "Stiles, please don't leave. We just got you back." Derek's voice breaks into sobs as he rocks the dead body of his true mate. He howls brokenly into the air for the mate he never got the chance to truly claim. Isaac and Jackson fall to the floor next to him, their hands touching Stiles' dead body as they sob. They join Derek in howling for the loss of their pack mate.

* * *

Stiles no longer hurt. She no longer felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was bright wherever she was, but oddly she was not afraid. She looks to see Alex standing in a door way, a blue bundle of blanks in his arms. She smiles as she goes to join them, finally able to be with her family.

_**A/N: **_**Well guys, that is the end of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it with all its twists and turns. I will let you know that I am working on another fanfic, it won't be contacted to this story though, I am unsure when I will upload the first chapter. Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to have followers that enjoy the story. Please email me, write reviews if you want to talk about the story or anything really. I am here if you need me. Drunk or sober I will be positive in any situation :) okay that was bad humor. Anyone I hope you all have wonderful summers. Until next time!**


End file.
